Llega la caballería
by WhiteNefilim
Summary: Las fuerzas de Talon están decididas a reunir el mayor número de super soldados posibles, ¿su misión? Acabar con Overwatch. No se detendrán ante nada para conseguirlo, incluso si eso quiere decir traicionar a uno de los suyos. Si el corazón decide la victoria o la derrota, ¿cuál es el destino para un héroe que no lo tiene? Un fan fic, fanfiction, sobre Overwatch en español.
1. La presa

Como el gran depredador que acorrala a su presa, me hallaba al acecho atenta a cualquier movimiento. En ese preciso instante en que la víctima diera el primer, temeroso y probablemente único paso, estaría preparada. Con el tan solo rozar del aire entre mis dedos aferrando el gatillo, podía sentirme viva y con un propósito, era capaz de hacer mío aquel momento en el que mis sentidos se agudizaban y me convertían en un arma letal. Pero la clave estaba en no sentir, en no pensar... y solo así poder disparar.

La víctima cree que puede escapar y es en ese preciso instante en que se llena de esperanza, que acabo con todo. El disparo apenas se funde con el sonido del viento, ya no da tiempo a un último aliento. La vida de mi víctima se apaga tan veloz como viaja la luz y un pequeño atisbo de sonrisa se asoma en mi rostro por el trabajo bien hecho. Sesgar vidas es mi cometido, el silencio mi mejor arma.

La noche oscura me envuelve con su manto, lo único que siento en mis huesos es un frío tan desolador como el que tengo en mi interior, coronado por un corazón que ya no late. Nunca he fallado una misión, pero esta vez, está resultando tremendamente difícil. Mi presa no es un blanco inmóvil ni tampoco alguien que no ve venir mis movimientos. La víctima se anticipa a mi rifle de acero, a mi bala mortífera y a mi silencio letal. Sin embargo esto no me amedrenta, me hace más fuerte. Pone aún más en alerta mis sentidos y noto como mi arma se funde conmigo en un solo ser que puede mandar con rapidez las almas al Averno.

Entonces la veo, sabe que estoy cerca, oculta tras algún edificio, dispuesta sin temor ni sentimiento a dispararle entre ceja y ceja haciendo que expire su vida para siempre. Haciendo que de ella solo quede el nombre y un recuerdo. Viaja veloz como el viento, aparece y desaparece tras una ráfaga de luz azul que me crispa por dentro. No debo ni pienso fallar... mi misión es acabar con ella y nunca he permitido que nada saliera contrario a mis propósitos. Es una soldado difícil de batir y tan persistente como yo, la segunda al mando de uno de los grupos de estrategia de Overwatch y probablemente uno de los miembros más experimentados de su escuadrón. Lo conozco todo de ella. Ni siquiera he tenido que echar un vistazo a los informes para esta misión acerca de sus habilidades y sus debilidades. No hacía falta. No era la primera vez que nos encontrábamos, aunque en esta ocasión sea para algo muy distinto.

Mi misión es acabar con su vida, así que ya puede darse por muerta.

Salto de una azotea a otra calculando la trayectoria del viento con mi gancho, intentando no caer. Mis movimientos son gráciles en el aire y me impulso suavemente tan si fuera una bailarina en su escenario. Pero esta vez duraría poco la función y no se escucharían los aplausos. Una vez se abra el telón el acto será corto, seco y frío, y la actriz principal solo una marioneta inerte a la que ni siquiera habrá tiempo de llorar entre bambalinas.

Otro chispazo de luz azul me alerta de la proximidad de mi objetivo y me coloco el visor para anticiparme a cualquier ademán. Haga o lo haga será en vano, ya estoy preparada. Pero, como un giro inesperado de mi propio guión, algo me ciega y caigo de bruces sobre el suelo de la azotea. Sacudo mi cabeza de un lado a otro, furiosa y aún aturdida e intento recomponerme lo más rápido que puedo. Sin embargo lo oigo de nuevo, el eco de su voz tras tantos años en el olvido. Es ella, sin duda. Otra vez. Lena.

—Buenas noches, Amelie, ¿esperas a alguien?—saluda, jactándose de su breve e inesperada victoria.

No contesto, la miro como si no pudiera creerlo. ¿Cuándo ha logrado anteponerse a mis planes? ¿Cómo ha conseguido cogerme por sorpresa? Sin bajar el arma, apunto directamente a su cabeza.

—No empecemos, ¿quieres?—sonríe, y frunzo aún más el ceño, invisible bajo mi visor infalible. Si quisiera ya estaría muerta. ¿Qué sería más rápido? ¿Mi bala o sus reflejos? Tengo la respuesta. Quiero mostrársela.

—Buenas noches, chèrie—contesto, dispuesta a apretar el gatillo en cualquier momento—ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—¿De verdad? No me doy cuenta del paso del tiempo, ¿cuánto crees que ha sido? ¿cinco años? ¿diez?—su jovialidad me irrita.

—¿Acaso importa? Dentro de poco ya no podrás averiguarlo, pero... ¿te gustaría contar los segundos que te quedan de vida? Tú misma puedes hacer que pasen incluso más rápido.

—Si quisieras, ya estaría muerta—contesta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—No te queda mucho, ¿últimas palabras?

—He tenido que jugar sucio para poder acercarme a ti—utiliza su acelerador cronal para moverse rápidamente a mi alrededor. No se fía de mí—necesito hablar contigo. ¿Crees que podrías bajar el arma y escucharme?

—¿Cuál crees que sería la respuesta, ma petit?

—Un sí, si pretendes seguir con vida. Y no soy yo quién va a quitártela. Literalmente esta podría ser tu última misión si aún crees que en los que confías no van a traicionarte.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

No bajo mi arma, pero ella percibe mi duda.

—Ya no estás a salvo. No entre las filas de Talon.

Odio pensar que estoy confundida, que mi víctima me está haciendo dudar. Que en mi pensado y estructurado guión hay una fisura que puede mandarlo todo al traste. Pero sucede, en mi rostro medio cubierto se asoma la duda que no quiero que ella perciba. ¿Qué pretende? ¿Es una trampa? ¿Intenta ponerme en contra de mis aliados? Porque, si fuera verdad, ¿por qué me avisa? Debería querer que mis iguales caven un foso para mi tumba.

—¿De verdad crees que voy a tragarme eso? No intentes alargar lo inevitable. Estás muerta.

Vuelvo a coger mi pistola, pero vuela veloz y las chispas de luz iluminan la oscuridad del lugar. Por un momento parece que somos dos invitadas en un baile de máscaras, moviéndonos al compás de una música que no suena. Una detrás de otra, con las luces intermitentes cubriendo nuestros cuerpos.

Cuando se para, peligrosamente cerca de mí, noto que tiene demasiada confianza en sí misma... o bien que es una inconsciente.

—No estoy aquí por gusto—y esta vez, su semblante es más serio. Su sempiterna sonrisa se oculta lentamente, como lo hace el sol del ocaso—no quería ponerme al tiro de tu rifle, pero, ¿cómo sino iba a advertirte? Hoy, cuando vuelvas a la base... se desharán de ti para siempre.

Un segundo es el necesario para hacer que esto termine, pero me detengo. La duda no es mi mejor aliada, pero hay algo que me es familiar en su semblante. Cuando su sonrisa desaparecía...

—¿Por qué me previenes? ¿Qué sabes tú que se me escapa?

—No voy a revelarte mis secretos—replica—pero deberías agradecerme que te lo haya contado. Nadie iba a hacerlo, iban a dejarte morir. Un enemigo menos para Overwatch, un cadáver más sumado a todos los miembros desbancados de Talon.

—¿Por qué...?

—¿... quieren deshacerse de ti?—terminó mi pregunta y me odié por estar bajando la guardia. Mi corazón no siente, no padece o se lamenta, pero aquello me había minado de algún modo. ¿Por qué querrían...? ¿Acaso me importaba? ¿Era curiosidad? Preguntas sin respuesta que me ahogaban como una mano pegada a mi cuello. Si ahora tenía que ir por libre, ¿cuál sería mi objetivo?—Te han sustituido.

Tres palabras que dejaban en claro que había alguien mejor que yo. Alguien más certero, más experimentado y quizá más joven. Nadie jamás había logrado superarme, nadie había sido capaz de escapar a uno solo de mis disparos, a mi visor despiadado, a mi imbatible mirada. Nadie que me bajara de mi trono de acero y humo, venenoso cual mordisco de serpiente. Mis fuerzas aliadas, quienes habían creado lo que soy hoy, habían depositado en mí todas sus esperanzas de victoria. ¿Por qué tirarme como un despojo usado y sin utilidad? ¿Quién había sido capaz de...?

—¿Por quién?—pregunté sin rodeos. Levanté el visor y la miré a los ojos. Tras sus gafas de aviador, noté la desolación. Habían pasado los años por su mirada y aquella chica audaz y jovial que conocí en el pasado, ya no era la misma. Sus ojos han contemplado cosas que la mayoría de mortales desconocen y no verán jamás. En eso ambas somos iguales.

—A nosotros...—le cuesta pronunciar la frase, inconscientemente quiero apremiarla. Me acerco hasta que nuestros cuerpos casi se chocan. Levanta la mirada hacia mí y sus cejas trazan arcos hacia abajo, entristecida—... también nos han traicionado. Uno de los nuestros ha dejado las tropas para unirse a Talon.

—Su nombre—rujo incapaz de contener la desesperación—dime su nombre, Lena.

—Phara.


	2. Traidora

ANA

El silencio que hay en la base tan solo es roto por el gotear de las cañerías. Bajo suelo este emplazamiento parece una trampa mortal, húmedo y cayéndose a pedazos, con miles de tuberías y piezas de plomo sobre nuestras cabezas. Sin embargo solo de esta manera podremos salvaguardar nuestros planes: ocultándonos. Todas las estrategias, todos los pasos a seguir deben estar a buen resguardo. Vivir a la vista ya no es una opción si queremos ganar la batalla, si queremos desmantelar los planes de aquellos que nos quieren aún más abajo, con los gusanos.

Salgo de la sala de mando incapaz de pensar con claridad. Intento seguir las conversaciones, los puntos fijados en los mapas, la logística... Pero todo se vuelve una nebulosa en mi cerebro, una y otra vez. Su imagen, su frágil imagen incapaz de salir de mi cabeza. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has...?

—¿Ana?—llama una dulce voz que me devuelve a la realidad, aunque no menos oscura.

—Angela—saludo cortés, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

—Iba hacia la sala de mando, te estaba buscando. Hoy te toca revisión, ¿me acompañas?

Su sonrisa es como un manto celestial, bordado por ángeles. Tan solo el sonido de su voz basta para sedar, para relajar incluso a la fiera más inquieta. La sigo por los intrincados pasillos que conforman nuestro emplazamiento, todos formados por paredes metálicas oxidadas y malolientes que hieden cada vez más. En el subsuelo no vemos la luz del sol, nos rodea la humedad y el moho que crece aferrándose a cada pared o resquicio del techo. Eso comenzaba a provocarnos enfermedades, picores y problemas en la piel... y las revisiones de la doctora Ziegler son cada vez más periódicas.

Llegamos hasta su pequeña clínica médica, tan solo otra de nuestras estancias transformada a duras penas en algo parecido a un hospital. Me sienta en la camilla y comienza a hurgar entre sus utensilios, todos ordenados sobre una bandeja metálica. Miro alrededor, nos baña una luz azul tenebrosa, que en conjunto con el aspecto de la habitación llena de bártulos de médico le da un aspecto lúgubre y nada alentador.

Por fin se sitúa frente a mí y me examina las pupilas con una pequeña linterna, haciendo que mire hacia donde me indica.

—No... puedo seguir aquí—confieso. Tardo en procesar mi frase, pero ya no puedo aguantar. Sé que ella sabe a lo que me refiero.

Espero una reacción por su parte, pero esta no llega. Angela me indica con un gesto que abra la boca y coloca un depresor sobre mi garganta. Comienzo a notar como la desesperación sube hasta oprimirme las sienes y la retiro con más brusquedad que la que me hubiera gustado.

—Ana...—susurra, mirándome—...ya te lo han dicho. No puedes salir de aquí sin más e ir a buscarla. Eres la segunda al mando y una gran estratega, sabes perfectamente que sin un plan no es conveniente dar ni un solo paso.

—Tengo mis propios planes—gruño—jamás actuaría sin consciencia, al igual que tampoco he cometido ni un solo fallo. Estamos tardando en elaborar una estrategia adecuada porque... ¿qué es lo que queda de nosotros? ¿Ocho soldados contra... cientos de enemigos de Talon? ¿No crees que es un poco difícil que podamos...?

—Ocho son más que uno—espeta, esta vez endureciendo el tono—¿qué pretendías hacer tú?

—Ganar tiempo. Necesito salir ya.

—Habla tu corazón de madre, no tu cabeza.

Frunzo el ceño, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. ¿Es eso lo que me ocurre? ¿Ya no soy capaz de pensar de manera coherente como se supone que hace un buen soldado? Cuando me alisté en Overwatch solo juré una cosa, que viviría para proteger a mi hija, y ahí, la consciencia ya no juega un papel. Cuando te arrebatan lo que más amas, es tu corazón el que te guía para recuperarlo.

—¿Crees que ya estoy lista, doctora?—hago énfasis en la última palabra, arrastrándola igual que se arrastran las serpientes—necesitaré estar fuerte para la misión.

Agacha la cabeza, intentando ocultar la expresión de su rostro. Su cuerpo se va crispando poco a poco y aprieta los puños sin mucha suavidad. Noto como su respiración se acelera y al alzar el rostro de nuevo, este está rojo y perlado de sudor.

—¡YA BASTA!—grita, furiosa—¿es que crees que a mí no me... que a nosotros no nos importa? ¡Estamos igual de preocupados que tú! ¡Queremos recuperar a Phara tanto como tú! ¿Podrías hacer que Ana Amari vuelva a tu cuerpo y esperar a que Jack acabe su plan? ¿Podrías? Si sales ahora... Si actúas por tu cuenta... Tal vez ella no viva para contarlo. Y tú tampoco.

Sus palabras, una sentencia. Mi cabeza gritaba que sí, imploraba por el perdón, asentía dando la razón. Mi corazón por otro lado solo latía el nombre de mi hija. Fareeha... juré protegerte. Y por todos los dioses prometo que te traeré con vida de vuelta.

MERCY

—¡Trescientos trece!—el grito se escucha en toda la sala de mando, ahora trasformada en una pequeña sala de apuestas. ¿El premio? Un trozo de chocolate—He vuelto a ganar, McCree, afloja ese dulce.

Junkrat ríe mientras Jesse le mira con cara de pocos amigos, acercándole lo que había pedido, tras lo que sonríe mientras se lleva la mano al bolsillo y saca otro trozo de chocolate.

—Apuesto a que eres lo bastante loco como para echar otra ronda, esta vez con... otro tipo de reglas. Eso sí—arroja el dulce sobre la mesa y algunas cartas caen por su borde—puedes quedarte el chocolate como incentivo.

—¡No me da miedo nada, vaquero! ¡YIIIIIIJAH!

—Estupendo—ríe McCree—entonces te voy a explicar... es bien sencillo.

—Para.

La voz de Jack irrumpe en la estancia y se hace el silencio. Pasa por mi lado e inclina la cabeza a modo de saludo, el cual devuelvo. Jack es la perfecta figura de primer oficial, dispuesto, atento... y amante del orden.

—Os he dicho que no volváis a montar aquí vuestros jueguecitos de apuestas—su voz es tranquila, pero severa.

—Solo nos estamos divirtiendo, las cosas andan muy tranquilas por aquí...—se queja Junkrat.

—Precisamente porque intento trazar un plan lo bastante elaborado como para ir y volver con vida. Y la única ayuda que recibo es esta... un par de cartas y un trozo de chocolate.

—¡McCree iba a enseñarme las reglas de un nuevo juego! ¡Caboom!

—¡BASTA!

Jack cierra los ojos e inspira hondo. La elaboración de la estrategia le tiene agotado y más aún en estas condiciones. Incapaces de salir, la falta de luz natural, el aire viciado y la humedad, nos crispan los nervios. McCree se levanta de su asiento y se toca el ala del sombrero, como cada vez que va a abandonar un lugar.

—¿Qué tal si nos preguntamos una cosa?—su voz es ruda, áspera como los rodamundos del desierto—¿Y si ella no quiere volver? Es evidente que ha salido de aquí voluntariamente, ¿por qué tendríamos que organizar una partida de "rescate"?

Hace las comillas con las manos y su expresión se endurece.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir? ¿Que la dejemos ahí? ¿Con ellos?

Jack alza la voz y se encara con McCree. Siento como pierde el control y quiero ayudarle, pero no debo.

—Quiero decir que si ella ha ido a unirse a Talon por su propio pie, ¿quiénes somos para impedírselo? La hemos perdido, ha elegido su propio bando. Deberíamos seguir con las tareas que nos conciernen, no traer por la fuerza a alguien que está claro que no quiere estar de nuestro lado.

Tras la última palabra Jack pierde los estribos y agarra a McCree de la chaqueta, empotrándolo contra la pared metálica. El sonido de su espalda al chocar me eriza el vello de la nuca. Me muevo hacia ellos con intención de pararlos, no es momento de peleas entre nosotros. Sin embargo confío en que sepan que están cruzando la línea.

—Suéltame, Jack—advierte McCree y respira hondo.

Como si hubiera vuelto de un largo letargo, Jack le suelta y su rostro dibuja una expresión de decepción. Decepción consigo mismo. Sabe que ha perdido los estribos.

—Pharah no es así—susurra, sin mucho aliento—jamás nos traicionaría. Jamás se uniría al enemigo por propia voluntad. Yo iré a buscarla, y te agradecería que estuvieras de nuestro lado.

McCree vuelve a tocarse el ala del sombrero, mientras se dirige hacia la salida esbozando una sonrisa de lado.

—Espero que tu plan sea infalible, setenta y seis, porque si vamos hasta allí a por una mujer que ha decidido que lo mejor es estar entre las filas enemigas... te mataré.

Junkrat va tras él riendo mientras devora el chocolate que comienza a derretírsele entre los dedos. Jack y yo nos quedamos solos.

—Estoy agotado—confiesa, sentándose en la silla que había ocupado McCree.

Me quedo de pie, mirándole, y al instante siento la necesidad de darle aliento, de atenderle. Siempre se ha esforzado por nosotros, incluso hasta más allá de su límite. El paso del tiempo en este lugar ha hecho mella en su rostro, ahora amarillento y seco, surcado de arrugas alrededor de los ojos, aquí siempre al descubierto. Se lleva las manos a las sienes, su mente ha trabajado demasiado por hoy... la energía que corre por sus venas está a mínimos.

—Déjalo por hoy, Jack—intento convencerle—nada se soluciona sin descanso.

—No hay tiempo. ¿Han pasado todos la revisión de esta semana?

—Todos—contesto ofuscada, jamás he conocido a alguien con esa persistencia.

—¿Y dónde están los demás?

—Exceptuando a estos dos, Symetra y Genji ya estaban en sus habitaciones. Symetra ha presentado leves síntomas de sarpullido pero ya le he aplicado un ungüento que la dejará como nueva. Ana ha sido la última en pasar la revisión y no he visto a Tracer en toda la tarde, con ella ya estaría todo.

—Bien. Ya daremos con Tracer más tarde, lo importante es que todos estén listos y en las mejores condiciones. Siento que ya estoy cerca...

—... bueno, Jack, en realidad he venido a buscarte porque quizá sea bueno que estés al tanto de ciertas cosas. Se trata de Ana. Su fuerza flaquea y no creo que haya sido capaz de convencerla de que no salga esta misma noche a por su hija.

—Jamás pensé que Ana fuera a ser un problema que interfiriera en la misión. Ella... siempre se ha mantenido con la cabeza fría—añade él, desconcertado.

—Ana no es Amelie, Jack, tiene sentimientos. Es su hija. Y por más que una parte de ella sepa que no es lo correcto saltarse todas las estrategias y opciones, hará lo imposible por recuperarla a tiempo. Hasta si eso significara saltarse todas las reglas.

—¿Crees que ese es el destino que le espera a Pharah? ¿Que le hagan lo mismo que a Amelie?—está nervioso. Los nervios, los que tan poco se reflejan en su semblante y los que tan poco deja aflorar, revelan una parte de él angustiada y dubitativa y lo separan del temido soldado que es.

—En el peor de los casos... no me importaría—confieso, intentando esconder la expresión de mi rostro, entre las sombras.

—¿Que estás queriendo decir con eso?

—Aunque le laven el cerebro, seguiría con vida.

—Una vida sin sentimientos.

—Una vida al fin y al cabo.


	3. Reencuentro

TRACER

Cuando me alejé, haciendo zigzags sobre el asfalto, pensé que inmediatamente escucharía el inconfundible sonido de su rifle al dispararse. Pero no oí nada. Solo el silencio amortiguado sobre mis propios pasos. La había advertido aún cuando no debía hacerlo, sin embargo algo me decía que era lo correcto. ¿Era propio de un buen soldado dejar morir a alguien cuya suerte fue truncada? Amelie no era el verdadero enemigo, lo eran todas aquellas personas que la habían convertido en lo que era. En esa mujer de piel violácea y mirada de acero, un ser sin piedad capaz de matar a quién más ama sin que asome ni un solo atisbo de compasión en su interior. Talon está lleno de malas personas de un corazón tan negro como el asfalto que ahora piso, pero ella... su corazón era como el nuestro.

La furia que bulle en mi interior acelera aún más mis pasos. Debo volver a la base antes de que se percaten de que falto demasiado tiempo y comiencen a hacer preguntas incómodas. Estoy tranquila sabiendo que he hecho lo que había que hacer.

De pronto, oigo algo a lo lejos y una fuerte ráfaga de viento me desestabiliza. El acelerador cronal se enciende y desaparezco en el aire. Nunca he sabido describir la sensación de desaparecer y notar como una a una tus moléculas se dispersan y te fundes con el viento. Al cabo de un segundo vuelvo a reaparecer a unos metros más atrás del punto en que me encontraba. Me doy la vuelta y los veo. Cientos de aeronaves de Talon se acercan a mí con una velocidad alarmante, unas de mayor tamaño que otras, todas portando el símbolo inconfundible de su organización. Vuelvo a ponerme en marcha y acelero demasiado deprisa, chocando contra los cubos de basura que hay en la esquina de un edificio. Doy un par de vueltas sobre mí misma hasta que caigo al suelo, y, aturdida, intento levantarme lo más deprisa que puedo. De pronto una enorme mano me tapa toda la cara y hace fuerza para llevarme hacia atrás... ¿de dónde ha salido? Intento zafarme como puedo, pero su garra es poderosa y aprieta mi rostro, doblándome la nariz. Ahogo un grito, hasta que reconozco, a la ténue luz de una farola, a quién pertenece esa mano.

Dejo que me lleve y nos ocultamos detrás del edificio. Por el callejón miro como las aeronaves de Talon pasan de largo y siguen su marcha, probablemente buscándome.

—¿Pero qué...?—pregunto cuando por fin me suelta.

—Siento haber tenido que actuar así, pero no podía perder el tiempo.

La precaria luz del callejón apenas me deja verle completamente, pero su voz podría reconocerla en cualquier sitio. Winston se acerca un poco más a mí y me sonríe tímidamente. Contemplo como duda entre si acercarse más o no, y una lucha se asoma en su interior sobre cómo debería actuar. Salvo las distancias dándole un abrazo en el cual me detengo, y mis músculos se relajan cuando por fin me lo devuelve.

—¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?—pregunto cuando nos separamos.

—Volví a Gibraltar, allí aún cuento con un laboratorio oculto a unos metros bajo tierra. Necesitaba pensar, terminar algunos inventos...

—¡No puedo creer que estés aquí!—la euforia me invade—¡estás aquí! Y veo que no eres el único que vive bajo tierra. Ahora...—me detengo—... bueno, no es seguro hablar aquí pero... nuestra base no está lejos. ¿Vienes?

—No.

—¿Cómo que no?

Pierdo todo rastro de sonrisa. Mi rostro se ensombrece.

—Ya sabes lo que pasó—espeta—no tendría sentido volver allí. No me aceptarían de nuevo. He llegado hasta ti gracias a tu acelerador cronal, con él a mí me es posible localizarte.

—¿Puedes localizarme por... esto?—señalo mi pecho, y él asiente.

—Inserté un geolocalizador, por si te ocurría algo. Contigo nunca se sabe, podrías dañarte el acelerador cronal en una batalla y te perderíamos para siempre en medio del tiempo y el espacio. Esa era la única manera de saber dónde estabas en cualquier momento y, de pasarle algo a tu acelerador, poder saberlo para salvarte.

Le miro, agradecida, pero mi agradecimiento se convierte en duda. ¿Por qué me ha buscado entonces? Interpreta mi expresión y se adelanta.

—He tenido que esperar a que estuvieras sola para darte esto.

Se separa un poco más de mí y me tiende una caja. Desconcertada, la abro lentamente y encuentro dos armas en su interior. Nuevas, relucientes y quizá algo complejas...

—¿Qué es esto?

—Tus nuevas armas. Cuentan con algunas particularidades que las que tienes ahora no llevan. Te harán mucho más fácil las misiones.

—¿Has venido hasta aquí solo para dármelas?

Las examino detenidamente. Mis nuevas pistolas son mucho menos aparatosas que las antiguas y según el indicador que tienen a su lado derecho, también cuentan con más munición. Aparte de eso, hallo dos botones en el lado izquierdo, que interpreto que tendrán alguna función que me ayudará en las misiones.

—El botón amarillo sirve para detener el tiempo una media de dos o tres segundos. A quién apuntes con la pistola a la par que aprietas el botón, le pararás. Sus ondas vitales se detendrán lo suficiente para no matarle... a no ser que tú quieras. Para ello solo tendrás que disparar.—comenta, de nuevo viendo la duda en mi rostro—El botón verde genera un pequeño escudo, aunque no dura mucho.

Impresionada, vuelvo a acercarme para darle un abrazo. Pero sigo sin saber...

—¿Por qué has venido? ¿No quieres unirte de nuevo a noso...

—¡NO!—ruge, y me enseña sus filados dientes—He venido porque voy viajando de una punta a otra entregando armas a otros miembros de Overwatch.

—¿Qué sabes de los otros miembros de Overwatch? ¿Dónde están, Winston? En nuestra precaria situación no podemos comunicarnos y...

Suspira, visiblemente cansado.

—... Tracer. No es seguro hablar aquí, pero... están bien. Escondidos, igual que vosotros. Incapaces de salir a buscaros también. Alguien tenía que salir y encontraros, y si lo hacía quería hacer algo útil, por eso estoy entregandoos armas de mi propia invención.

—¿A quién has visto, Winston? ¿Cómo...

—No puedo decirte nada—suspira, pero hace el gesto de un corazón con las manos y se me forma un nudo en la garganta.—He de irme.

—¿No vas a venir? Te perdonarán. ¡Yo te he perdonado! Por favor, ahora que te he encontrado, ¡no te vayas! Ya estamos muy separados, no podemos...

—Tengo que seguir en mi laboratorio, no... no puedo volver. No después de lo que pasó. Además estoy haciendo lo que corresponde y...

—¡VUELVE! Por favor, Winston...

—¡HE DICHO QUE NO!—su rugido hace eco en el callejón y asustada contemplo como su rostro pasa de ser el rostro afable de mi gran amigo al de un ser enajenado y loco.

En ese momento se oye un disparo a lo lejos que surca el viento con un fulgor rojizo. Basta para calmar a Winston al instante y ponerlo alerta. Miro hacia el lugar de donde ha venido el disparo y veo como una sombra se mueve rápido entre la oscuridad que nos envuelve.

—Aléjate despacio, monito.

Su voz rebota en las paredes de ladrillo y me giro para encararla. ¿Qué hace aquí? Delante de mí se alza su inconfundible figura. Su rostro está cubierto con el visor, puesto cual ojos de araña escrutando cada rincón del lugar, y sus manos sujetan firme su rifle.

—¿Amelie?—pregunta Winston, ya vuelto en sí. Se sacude la armadura y duda entre si tenderle o no una mano. Cuando vuelve a contemplar el arma, se da cuenta de que no es buena idea.

—Para ti, Widowmaker—sonríe con suficiencia.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto incapaz de poder contenerme.

—He decidido que voy a creerte—contesta sin apartar el arma de Winston—así que si vas a contarme todo lo que sabes, prefiero mantenerte con vida.

Gruño y la insto a dejar de apuntar a mi amigo, a lo que acepta a regañadientes.

—No he dicho que te vaya a contar todo lo que sé—le espeto—ya te he dicho que iban a sustituirte y por una de los nuestros, nada menos. Es todo lo que necesitas saber.

Winston me mira con una expresión de pánico en el rostro, mientras que Amelie ensancha aún más su sonrisa.

—Claro que vas a contármelo todo. ¿Sabes por qué lo sé? Porque yo tengo algo que tú quieres.

Información sobre Talon. Todo. Absolutamente todo.


	4. La huída

MERCY

 _"—Dime, ¿te duele?_

 _Su quejido atraviesa mi tímpano y siento cómo se me clava en la cabeza. Vuelvo a aplicar alcohol sobre su profunda herida antes de pasar por ella mi ungüento especial. En cuanto lo hago, por fin se relaja y noto como sus músculos dejan de estar en tensión, un buen momento para empezar con los puntos de sutura._

 _—Voy a administrarte puntos, tu herida es demasiado profunda—le explico con paciencia—así que quédate quieta._

 _—Estoy bien, véndame el brazo y déjame salir de aquí—se queja._

 _—No voy a dejarte salir de aquí hasta que no te dé los cuidados necesarios, Pharah. Te he dicho que esta herida necesita puntos, y también tendré que revisarte bien ese corte de la cara._

 _—Ni siquiera sangra—gruñe._

 _Río._

 _—¿Ha sido muy dura la misión?_

 _No la miro mientras comienzo a perforar su piel con la aguja, pero noto que asiente._

 _—Logramos infiltrarnos en una de las bases de Talon, dispuestos a hacernos con toda la información que pudiéramos sacar... Pero no contábamos con que dos de sus operarios seguían ahí dentro. Un error de cálculos. Así que esos dos se convirtieron en veinte y solo estábamos Junkrat, McCree y yo, de modo que..._

 _Cierra los ojos y aprieta mucho la boca, pero no emite ningún sonido. No quiere quejarse aunque los puntos que estoy haciendo sobre su piel para cerrar la herida, le duelen. Me mira con el ceño fruncido, parece frustrada. Siempre ha sido muy perfeccionista y ha llevado con éxito cualquier misión encomendada, sin embargo esta vez todo es diferente. Y aunque no hayan tenido la culpa del error de cálculos sé que no se perdona ese fallo. Que hará lo posible por volver a intentarlo aunque esté llena de vendajes y heridas._

 _—Sería conveniente que no lideraras ninguna misión hasta dentro de un buen tiempo—comento mientras aplico de nuevo un poco de mi ungüento sobre su herida, antes de vendarla—hasta que te hayas recuperado._

 _—Sabes que no voy a hacerte caso. Iré donde me requieran._

 _—Entonces temo que voy a verte mucho por aquí, Pharah—suspiro, agotada por su persistencia._

 _—Creo que eso no me disgusta._

 _Sus ojos se clavan en los míos y desfrunce el ceño con lentitud. No soy capaz de descifrar la expresión de su rostro, pero baja de la camilla con cuidado y se acerca a mí. Retrocedo poco a poco a la par que ella va salvando las distancias entre nosotras y sin darme cuenta mi espalda choca contra una bandeja llena de utensilios. Mis ojos viajan rápidamente por su rostro mientras que ella los tiene fijados en algún punto en mi mejilla. Levanta su brazo sano lentamente y lo extiende hasta mi rostro, el cual apenas roza. Me quita un hilo que se me había quedado pegado a la cara y es entonces cuando noto que vuelve a mí el aire, y respiro._

 _—Gracias por todo, Angela._

 _Sale de mi clínica a buen paso, no sin antes girarse e inclinar la cabeza a modo de saludo. Cuando lo hace llevo la mano a la mejilla la cual, aunque no ha tocado, está caliente."_

 _OoO_

 __—¡MERCY!

Me sobresalto al oír el grito e intento deshacer el enredo de mis piernas con las sábanas. Me incorporo y poso los pies sobre el frío suelo de la habitación, mientras acostumbro mis ojos a la tenue luz que sale de la indumentaria de mi interlocutora.

—Satya—saludo sorprendida. Cuando por fin veo la expresión de su rostro, me alarmo—¿qué sucede?

—Tienes que levantarte. Coge lo que consideres estrictamente necesario, tenemos que salir de la base.

Tardo en digerir sus palabras pero por la expresión de su rostro interpreto que algo muy grave está pasando. De pronto siento el suelo temblar y una sirena comienza a taladrar mis oídos.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo?—pregunto a voz en grito, para intentar hacerme oír.

—¡Talon!—exclama Satya—Nos han encontrado, tenemos que marcharnos cuanto antes. Con una emboscada así no podremos vencer a sus numerosas tropas, no estamos preparados...

—¿Crees que... que ella...?

—¿Que Pharah nos ha descubierto? ¿Quién sino?

Su seguridad me atraviesa como un puñal, ni siquiera se ha permitido dudar en favor de su antigua compañera. En sus ojos leo la desesperación, pero también el rencor de quien se sabe traicionado.

—Jack se confió—escupe con saña—pensó que estaba con Talon en contra de su voluntad, que se la llevaron. Pero esto demuestra que está con ellos. Que ha decidido, quién sabe porqué, a unirse a sus tropas. Y nos ha vendido. De otro modo jamás nos hubieran descubierto.

Asiento, intentando tragar saliva, aunque me cuesta.

—¿Dónde están los demás?

—Recogiendo sus cosas a toda prisa. Los hemos detectado al sureste, a pocos kilómetros de aquí. Avanzan peligrosamente deprisa—contesta.

—No ha sido la mejor manera de despertar—me froto el cuello, derrotada.

—Bueno, no es el mayor de los problemas...

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ana. Ha desaparecido.

OoO

TRACER

Cuando dejan de escucharse las aeronaves a lo lejos, asomo la cabeza entre los edificios para asegurarme de que el perímetro está despejado. Mis piernas flojean de pronto al verme sola de nuevo. Winston se ha ido, se ha despedido dejándome con un par de armas que solo me lo recordarán una y otra vez más. ¿Por qué no es capaz de perdonarse cuando los demás sí que lo hemos hecho? Nadie le culpa por aquel accidente, nadie le culpa por...

Sacudo la cabeza para intentar concentrarme, el lamento no me servirá de nada. Él no volverá.

—¿Crees que podríamos irnos ya? Quizá no te hayas percatado que cientos de soldados cualificados de una organización creada para destruiros están sueltos ahí fuera—gruñe su voz. Ella no se ha ido. Está de pie enfrente de mí, esperando una respuesta por mi parte.

Decido levantarme y abordar la situación lo mejor que puedo para que no me vea flaquear.

—¿Y tú no crees que ya se ha acabado la fiesta, cielo?—pregunto con una sonrisa, colocando mis manos sobre mi cintura—No tienes nada más que hacer aquí. Si crees que voy a tragarme lo de que vas a contarme todo sobre Talon...

No me da tiempo a continuar la frase, igual que si también llevara un acelerador cronal, se coloca rápido frente a mí. Con un par de movimientos gráciles de bailarina, ataja mi cintura con una mano y las mías caen inertes a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. Me atrae hasta ella y nuestros abdómenes chocan entre sí.

—No deberías dudar de mi palabra—susurra.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

Intento buscarle un sentido a sus acciones, y busco encontrar algo a través de sus ojos. ¿Qué es lo que la mueve a traicionar a sus camaradas? ¿Es porque ellos han dado el primer movimiento en ese tablero de ajedrez invisible que es esta guerra, y han decidido prescindir de ella? ¿Se siente... dolida?

—No tengo nada más que contarte—replico, mordaz—es todo lo que sé. Pharah está de su lado y están pensando en liquidarte. Uno de los nuestros encontró una serie de notas y planes en uno de los ataques a sus bases... Hay algo en ti que ya no les sirve, pero no quedaba claro. Solo querían desecharte.

Incapaz de creerlo, me suelta y se separa de mí. Intento no admitir que siento frío cuando lo hace y la miro con dureza, sin querer mostrar compasión. No puedo después de todo lo que nos ha separado.

—Me has contado todo esto porque sí—su voz denota dolor—sin que yo tuviera que soltarte cosas sobre Talon.

—Quería advertirte—contesto—no nos hace falta tu ayuda.

—Sí os hace falta—comienza a alzar la voz—tengo información. Más de la que hayáis podido sacar gracias a un par de asaltos a sus bases secretas.

—¡He dicho que no!—exclamo, nerviosa—Ya te he contado lo que querías saber. Ya te he advertido, ahora huye. Deja Talon porque ya no estás segura y vete lejos.

—Voy a ir contigo, Lena.

—Jack te pegará un tiro en la cabeza en cuanto cruces la puerta de la base secreta—sentencio—no te quieren allí. No te creerán. Actúas por despecho, y ese sentimiento es muy inestable.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para replicarme una aeronave entra en el callejón. Los efectivos de Talon comienzan a salir de la nave en formación, con armas en mano. Ni siquiera me detengo a mirar qué es lo que hace, sé que salvará su pellejo y cuidará de sí misma, Mi acelerador cronal se enciende y al segundo estoy en la otra punta de la calle, lejos de ellos. Saco mis nuevas armas y disparo hacia los soldados, haciendo movimientos en zigzag a su vez, para cuando decidan lanzarme sus réplicas. Pronto la sangre tiñe sus negras ropas de color rojo y paladeo la breve victoria. Necesito más rojo para lograr salir con vida de aquí. Son numerosos y algunos consiguen avanzar un poco más hacia mi posición, de nuevo el acelerador hace vibrar mi cuerpo y cambio de lugar para subirme a las escaleras de incendios del edificio de al lado. Sus balas rebotan contra el acero y las esquivo moviéndome de un sitio a otro a la par que subo por la escalera. Oigo un disparo. La bala precisa de un rifle de francotirador da a uno de ellos, el que está más cerca de mí, en la cabeza. A esa bala le siguen otras dos igual de certeras. Sus efectivos comienzan a caer en número y la calle únicamente queda cubierta por cadáveres vestidos de negro, pero aún no estoy a salvo. Debo encontrar el mejor modo de salir de allí y despistarles para que no me sigan, tengo que volver a la base.

La aeronave se eleva y aterriza en la azotea del edificio. Un segundo grupo de soldados de Talon baja de ella y se acercan a mí con rapidez. Alzo una de mis armas y aprieto el botón amarillo mientras apunto hacia uno de ellos que al instante se queda congelado en el sitio. Aprovecho para dispararle y la bala atraviesa su cuerpo justo a la altura del corazón. Tres segundos después el cuerpo cae al suelo y el soldado no vuelve a levantarse, he dado en el blanco. El resto de sus compañeros sigue a la carrera dispuestos a capturarme así que decido emprender el camino contrario y comenzar a bajar la escaleras con rapidez. Esta vez siento una lluvia de balas caer sobre mi cabeza y mi acelerador cronal me lleva hasta el suelo de un solo movimiento. Justo en el momento en que una de las balas atraviesa la calle cortando el aire, dispuesta a impactar sobre mi cuerpo, una fuerte garra me coge de uno de los arneses que cubren mi espalda y me eleva en el aire. Al segundo me encuentro en la azotea del edificio contiguo al que me encontraba, por fin dispuesta a coger aire y respirar, incapaz de poder dar un solo paso más sin retomar el aliento. Arrodillada, doblada sobre mí misma, dejo que las gotas de sudor recorran mi rostro y se estrellen contra el piso. Alzo mi rostro dispuesta a incorporarme, a sabiendas de que no tengo mucho tiempo hasta que los soldados reaccionen de nuevo, y la veo. Está de pie enfrente de mí, mirándome fijamente como si ella no estuviera agotada, manteniendo esa pose suya de indiferencia.

—Date prisa, cheriè, no tardarán mucho.

—Gracias por ayudarme, pero seguiré por mi cuenta.

—He dicho que iré contigo—escupe con rabia.

—Y yo que no lo harás.

Alzo mis armas hacia ella y le apunto a la cabeza. Esboza una sonrisa de suficiencia, seguramente creyéndome incapaz de dispararle. El tiempo ha decidido volver a ponernos en esta situación, volver a jugar al gato y al ratón, y nuevamente me encuentro en la tesitura de si apretar o no el gatillo. Me ha salvado, pero lo que no sabe o no entiende es que soy yo la que quiere salvarla a ella. No está segura ni entre las filas de sus aliados ni entre las de los que una vez también lo fueron. Su única salida es huir, y si tengo que hacer que huya a la fuerza, que así sea.

Aprieto por fin los gatillos de mis pistolas sin vacilar, pero prevé mi movimiento con antelación y lanza una bomba de humo violáceo que me hace toser y me provoca náuseas. Cuando el humo se disipa ella ya no está enfrente de mí, y comienzo a dar vueltas sobre mí misma para encontrarla. Un roce tras mi espalda me pone alerta y la veo trepar con su gancho hasta las azoteas de los edificios cercanos. La sigo sin dejar de disparar pero se mueve igual de deprisa que mis balas. Comenzamos así un baile mortal que nos aleja del enemigo pero nos pone a ambas en el punto de mira de la otra. Seguimos moviéndonos en un escenario donde solo los pájaros son testigos, un público silencioso esperando un desenlace que todavía no llega. Amelie gira sobre sí misma y me lanza una patada en el vientre. Me contraigo y salgo rodando por una azotea llegando justo a la cornisa. Se acerca a mí con el visor puesto, asiendo su arma con fuerza, pero reacciono justo a tiempo y embisto contra ella haciendo que ambas caigamos por el hueco entre dos edificios. Mi acelerador cronal se enciende justo antes de impactar contra el suelo, dejándome sobre éste con suavidad, sin embargo Amelie impacta y cae herida sobre el frío piso de piedra.

Me acerco a ella intentando calcular los daños, parece que tiene una pierna rota y su brazo derecho no tiene muy buena pinta. Su arma parece intacta a pocos metros de ella, sin embargo el visor ha quedado inservible.

—Tú ganas—suspiro mientras le saco el visor de la cabeza. Tiene una profunda herida en la frente.—Te llevaré para que Mercy te vea, no soy de las que tiran la piedra y esconden la mano. Te lo debo. Tu vida por la mía. Pero será el último trato que tengamos.

—Sabes que tú y yo nunca podremos asegurar eso, cheriè.


	5. Viejos recuerdos

PHARAH

Cuando termino de colocarme la estrella plateada de primer oficial estoy lista para salir al puesto de mando. Esta base, al contrario que muchas otras, se encuentra en el subsuelo al noroeste de alguna ciudad saqueada de Dorado. Estoy lejos de la base de mis antiguos aliados de Overwatch y quiero que siga así. No puedo permitirme flaquear, tengo mirar hacia otro lado.

Salgo de mi cubículo y sorteo varios pasillos revestidos de metal hasta llegar al puesto de mando, una sala en forma circular repleta de ordenadores y hologramas que se alzan en el aire como gigantescas pantallas de cine. En ellas se muestran imágenes de ciudades, de gente dentro de sus casas, de parejas paseando, de suburbios... Todas esas imágenes salen de las cámaras que Talon ha colocado por todo el planeta dispuestos a encontrar cualquier indicio de pertenencia a Overwatch. Quieren destruir a todos los héroes porque su misión es tener vía libre para hacer lo que les dé la gana sin impedimentos. Con Overwatch aún en activo eso no sería posible, sin embargo muchos de los antiguos integrantes de la mayor brigada de héroes del mundo, están desaparecidos. Solo quedan los que lidera Jack Morrison... aunque quizá no por mucho tiempo.

Me acerco al panel de control que hay en el centro de la sala, allí una de nuestros operarios pasa sus finos dedos por los numerosos teclados y botones del panel. Busca algo, incansable.

—Buenos días, oficial Amari—saluda sin mirarme, atenta a los hologramas que se alzan sobre nuestras cabezas—¿puedo hacer algo por usted?

La miro, supongo que debería darle alguna orden o algo pero no estoy segura de cómo debería actuar. ¿Qué es lo que se espera de mí? ¿En qué estado me deja mi posición de primer oficial ahora? Intento adoptar una postura seria pero alguien interrumpe mi respuesta.

—Veo que hoy te has levantado temprano—su voz es áspera y penetrante—no sabía que estuvieras tan ansiosa por comenzar tu primer día como primer oficial.

—Capitán Reyes, señor.

Saludo cual obediente soldado, pero aunque su cara no esté visible bajo la máscara de calavera que porta, noto que ha desaprobado algo de lo que he hecho.

—Gabriel Reyes murió hace mucho tiempo, aquí solo se me conoce bajo el nombre de Reaper.

Un patinazo. Acostumbrada al nombre que pronunciaba mi madre cuando me contaba historias de su viejo escuadrón de Overwatch, pensé que sería lo correcto llamarle así. Reaper. Sonaba oscuro, temeroso, seguramente como la clase de persona en la que se habría convertido. AsientO enérgicamente y se frota las manos complacido.

—La brigada 6-61 ha llegado a la base de operaciones de Overwatch pero no han encontrado nada, ¿qué sabes tú de todo eso?

Una sensación extraña se apodera de mi estómago y siento nauseas. Han atacado la base secreta ya y ni siquiera estoy preparada para afrontarlo. Imaginaba que los cadáveres se contarían con más de los dedos de una mano, teniendo en cuenta que había sido una emboscada, pero a su vez me alivia la noticia de que no hayan conseguido encontrar a ninguno.

—No sé nada, evidentemente.

Me iergo mientras sus ojos, o donde creo que deberían estar sus ojos, me observan con detenimiento.

—¿Cómo crees que han logrado escapar?

—Supongo que tienen un buen sistema de seguridad—contesto tajante.

—¿Y no crees que deberíamos haberlo sabido para pillarles aún más por sorpresa? Es evidente que nos han interceptado a tiempo, ¿no te parece que nos ha faltado información? ¿PODRÍAS HABERNOS DICHO CON QUÉ MEDIDAS DE SEGURIDAD CONTABAN?

Se acerca a mí peligrosamente y escucho la fuerte respiración que proviene del interior de su máscara. ¿Cómo será la persona que está tras ella? Mi madre me había descrito su aspecto, pero han pasado muchos años.

—No sé nada de eso, Reaper—hago énfasis en el nombre—yo no me encargaba de la seguridad de la base, he hecho una suposición. ¿Qué otra cosa podría decirte?

Se pasea nervioso, de un sitio a otro, delante de mí. Está claro que el plan no ha salido como esperaba, que contaba con tenerlos a todos muertos y sin embargo se han salvado. Vuelve a colocarse delante de mí y alzo el rostro, desafiante.

—Ya sabes lo que podemos hacer con tu madre, así que será mejor que no vuelvas a pasarte de lista. Si no quieres que active el dispositivo que puede destruirla... será mejor que colabores.

Abandona la sala de mando con un gruñido y me permito esbozar una mueca cuando sé que nadie me está mirando. Sé porqué estoy aquí, sé lo que tengo que hacer. Y ya sé lo que se espera de mí como primer oficial al mando, pero sobre todo lo que espero yo de mí misma.

OoO

TRACER

Su brazo sano descansa sobre mis hombros mientras intento llevarla con bien hasta nuestra base secreta. Herida y cojeando apenas puede seguir un buen ritmo, pero en ningún momento he visto una mueca de dolor o una queja por su parte. Se mantiene elegante e impasible ante su suerte, ante la maltrecha forma en la que la he dejado. ¿Cómo justificaré que estoy metiendo al enemigo en nuestro territorio? Aún no lo sé y no tengo tiempo para pensarlo. Lo único que tengo claro es que si le debo la vida, tendré que ponerme delante de ella cuando le encañonen la cabeza.

—¿Necesitas parar?—pregunto—Ya no queda mucho.

—¿Cuándo se ha visto que el cazador que quiere la piel del zorro ayude a este cuando ha caído en su cepo?

—Si quieres puedo dejarte aquí, cielo—contesto con sorna, a lo cual responde con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Era mi forma de...

—¿... dar algo parecido a las gracias, cariño? No hace falta, créeme. Lo hago porque así lo indica mi código de honor. Una vez Mercy te cure, te largarás y tú y yo no volveremos a vernos.

Paro un momento y me siento junto a ella bajo uno de los árboles que pueblan el desierto de las afueras de la ciudad. Agradezco que sea un terreno llano en el que es fácil advertir al enemigo. La base secreta ya no está muy lejos, sin embargo el peso que llevo sobre los hombros es demasiado y necesito parar a descansar para poder seguir con fuerzas.

—Lo mismo dijiste la última vez, cheriè, y ocho años después aquí estamos—sonríe.

—Veo que sí que llevabas la cuenta, cielo, ¿tanto me echabas de menos?—ironizo, también sonriente.

—No es fácil olvidar lo que pasó hace ocho años, ¿no crees?

—Claro que no es fácil, pero tengo una pregunta, si me lo permites... ¿por qué no me mataste entonces?

Mi pregunta deja que asome un atisbo de sorpresa por su rostro, un brillo inconfundible en sus ojos. Se acerca a mí, colocando con cuidado su pierna rota y me mira como buscando algo en el interior de mis pupilas. Su aliento, dulce, roza mis labios casi en una caricia y abro mucho los ojos intentando descubrir sus intenciones.

—Ya sabes porqué no lo hice, ma petite—contesta.

—No, no lo sé—escupo y noto como la rabia se acumula dentro de mí—dime porqué no me mataste, porqué no me has matado ahora. ¿No eres capaz de acabar una tarea tan sencilla para esos sicarios camaradas tuyos? Me tienes a tiro, lo de antes solo ha sido un estúpido jueguecito, pero en todo momento has tenido la oportunidad de eliminarme.

—¿Sigues esperando a que te diga lo que querías oír hace ocho años? ¿Aún tienes esperanzas de escuchar lo que tu estúpido corazón blando y débil te dictaba? No te engañes, Lena, eso nunca sucederá. Jamás dejaré de ser una asesina. Si por algún motivo alguna vez pensaste que podía haber luz en mi interior... te equivocaste.

El golpe es demasiado certero y agacho la cabeza solo para que no me vea apretar los párpados con una mueca de dolor.

—Hace ocho años sabías cómo era yo, tan bien como lo sabes ahora, pero decidiste seguir con el juego...—continúa.

Aprieto los puños antes de alzar mi rostro hacia ella. De nuevo tan cerca.

—... y no sé porqué cometí esa estupidez. Puse en riesgo a todos mis compañeros por tu culpa, por todos... por... todos esos malditos sentimientos que tenía hacia ti.

—¿Nadie te dijo nunca que la mosca no puede enamorarse de la araña?—ríe cruelmente.

Siento algo parecido a un bofetón cruzar mi rostro, una cruel y dura mano invisible que me da de lleno propiciándome el dolor de un triste recuerdo. El tiempo en que una mosca quedó prendada en la tela de una araña y como esa araña, sin saber porqué, complació a la mosca invitándola a pasar pero sin morderla.

—Seguiré sin entender porqué me seguiste, porqué no aprovechaste mi vulnerabilidad para acabar conmigo.

—Era demasiado fácil, ma cheriè, no es propio de mí...

—¡No me lo creo!—exclamo furiosa—¡No me creo nada de lo que estás diciendo!

—Deja de buscarle una explicación, Lena. Nunca la encontrarás.

Gira sobre sí misma y me da la espalda. Su largo pelo negro ondea al ritmo del caluroso viento del desierto, desprendiendo consigo un aroma a grosella que siempre he asociado con ella. Nunca podré olvidar todo lo que pasó hace ocho años, ni cómo, en efecto, mis esperanzas eran depositadas en un cambio por su parte. Un cambio que nunca llegaría, pues siempre sería lo que es en realidad: una asesina. Nunca olvidaré la razón por la que me fui. Siempre me quedará la duda de porqué yo soy la única persona a la que su certero disparo jamás ha alcanzado.

OoO

Llegamos a la base secreta al caer el sol. No puedo más con el peso de sus hombros, así que la suelto con cuidado una vez estamos dentro. Sin embargo siento que algo va mal, que todo está más silencioso que de costumbre y saltan todas mis alarmas. No he llegado a tiempo, ¿Talon nos ha encontrado? ¿Han huído o los han...

—No... hay nadie...—digo hacia nadie en particular.

—Mira en sus habitaciones, si se han llevado algo—ordena con calma.

Se sienta en una de las sillas de la sala de mando y yo obedezco sus indicaciones. Mi alivio, y por consecuente el aire, me da fuerzas al ver que se han llevado bastante material y pertenencias. Parece que están a salvo, que lograron escapar.

—Puede que hayan huído de una emboscada—pienso en voz alta—Sin embargo tardaré en dar con ellos...

—O no...

Su brazo sano se alza y señala hacia una de las pizarras holográficas de la sala de mando. Hay una nota escrita en ella, una que inconfundiblemente está dirigida a mí. Reconozco la letra de Jack, un poco desordenada a causa de la prisa y probablemente de la preocupación. Sabía que volvería a la base, tenía que asegurarse de que supiera las últimas noticias.

 _Slipstream, alto el vuelo. Aterrizaje en zona menos 20. Egipto ha caído._

Me llevo una mano a la boca y retrocedo, chocando sin querer contra Amelie. Me doy la vuelta y la encaro, me mira fijamente.

—¿Has averiguado que pasa?

—Me han dado la pista sobre su posición. Ana ha huído.

Recuerda su nombre, pero no siente remordimientos al oírlo. Una vez estuvo apunto de matarla, pero solo la hirió en un ojo. Es cierto... no siente nada. No le importa nadie más que sí misma.

—Cogeremos una de las aeronaves de repuesto, está lejos y tú no podrás avanzar mucho en tu estado—añado—será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha ya.

—Perdéis a un agente y ahora os atacan. Esta partida de ajedrez está muy adelantada, cheriè y Talon está acorralando a vuestro rey. No queda mucho para el jaque mate.

Frunzo el ceño y la miro con severidad.

Aún no han ganado la partida.


	6. Nos damos cuenta

SOLDADO 76

Siento que he fallado. Que he fracasado ante mi propia brigada y he dejado que todo se desmoronara como una baraja de naipes sin control. Agentes que desaparecen, agentes que se pasan al bando enemigo y ahora una persecución que nos obliga a marcharnos de nuestro asentamiento para ocultarnos en la siguiente base segura. Mi fe ciega en mis soldados ha hecho que falle de nuevo. Creí en Pharah, mantuve en todo momento que estaba con Talon no por propia voluntad sino en contra de ella... y este es el resultado.

Symmetra conduce nuestra aeronave a través del desierto haciendo desvíos y tomando caminos más largos de los normales, para evitar dejar rastro. Los soldados de Talon ya no nos siguen, pero en esta batalla lo mejor es mantenerse alerta y desaparecer por ahora.

—¿Volvemos a la antigua base México?—pregunta Junkrat. Va sentado en su asiento con las piernas recogidas, como si fuera un sapo.

—Sí—contesto tajante—mucho del material que hay allí ha quedado obsoleto e incluso inservible, pero tendremos que conformarnos.

McCree se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad del asiento y se pasea por el pasillo de la aeronave con mala cara. Desaprueba todo esto, pero siempre le ha costado abrirse a decir lo que siente, así que no dice nada. No puedo reconfortarle y comentarle que todo irá bien, porque ambos sabemos que no es cierto. Ahora somos una especie de fugitivos, perseguidos por un enemigo que es diez veces mayor. Condenados a huir hasta que podamos hacerles frente. Podíamos asumir una operación de rescate para ir a buscar a Pharah, pero no una batalla contra cientos de soldados que nos cuadruplican en número. No tenemos nada que hacer.

—¿Esto es lo que vamos a hacer a partir de ahora? ¿Huir?

La voz de McCree resuena en cada punto de la aeronave y todos se giran para mirarle. Su descontento no se ha hecho esperar y ha escupido lo que siente por dentro.

—De momento no nos queda más opción que ocultarnos hasta que amaine la tormenta—contesto con calma.

—No quiero decir que tengamos que lanzarnos hacia el peligro como un kamikaze—gruñe—pero hasta ahora no hemos hecho ningún avance. Es más, creo que vamos hacia atrás. Tracer está desaparecida, Ana se ha ido y Pharah nos ha traicionado. ¿Cómo pretendemos tener éxito en estas condiciones?

El silencio se suma a él como un aliado, como dándole la razón que a mí me quita esta situación que ninguno había planeado. Nadie habla, solo nos miramos unos a otros sin saber bien qué decir. Mi intención es seguir con la conversación y explicarle que aún quedan esperanzas, que yo les llevaré a la victoria que estamos esperando... pero no puedo asegurar nada. Mi papel como líder es guiar, sin embargo yo mismo estoy perdido. Ese fracaso que siento como propio me hunde hacia un abismo del que no veo final.

—Parad.

Una voz firme con un ligero deje robótico se impone como una boya en el mar que me salva de estar a la deriva. Detesto admitir que mi firme postura y mi saber hacer en todo momento se ven quebrados poco a poco.

Genji se levanta y se sienta de cuclillas en medio de ambos.

—La paciencia es el único camino hacia la victoria.—recita—Si el pájaro se precipita para aprender a volar el único resultado será la muerte.

—¿A qué viene todo eso?—gruñe McCree

—Viene—Genji inspira hondo, aún sereno y tranquilo—a que debemos confiar en nuestro capitán y esperar. ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora más que esperar? Overwatch fue disuelta a la fuerza y por ahora solo quedamos... esto.—extiende los brazos para abarcarnos a todos—Demasiado débiles para enfrentarnos a un ejército enemigo que se hace más fuerte cada día, demasiado pocos para arriesgarnos a ir a buscar a los demás...

—... algo que deberíamos haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.—replica McCree—Juntos seríamos invencibles.

—Juntos aún seríamos demasiado pocos—interviene Mercy.

Se acerca a nosotros, lleva puesto su uniforme de combate. Acostumbrado a su bata blanca y a sus raídos pantalones marrones, verla así me devuelve a los viejos tiempos. Un traje blanco y resistente con el símbolo de unas alas que al verlas nos traían la esperanza al combate, la paz de sabernos curados para resistir un poco más.

—Necesitamos algo más que un puñado de héroes de Overwatch para combatir a Talon—sentencia tajante—no somos suficientes. El enemigo no nos ha cogido por sorpresa, simplemente ha crecido en número. Cada vez usan más sus fuerzas inteligentes lo que nos hará tener que migrar de una base a otra en busca de refugio, cada vez son más numerosos lo que provocará tener que buscar aún más aliados. Aunque consigamos reunirnos con el resto de Overwatch... tendremos que crecer en número.

—Debimos ir a buscarles antes...

—¡Claro! Y no hubiéramos visto la luz de un nuevo día—gruñe Mercy, agotada—Ninguno de nosotros podía moverse ni salir de su escondite, al menos no sin un plan estructurado. Talon está por todas partes, necesitamos algo más que todo el coraje que podamos reunir para salir en busca de los demás. ¿Acaso piensas que íbamos a quedarnos así para siempre? ¿Separados?

—Hemos estado como señoritas tomando el té en el Saloon—replica Jesse—no debimos dejar que se multiplicaran, debimos actuar antes.

—Hemos actuado con estrategia, algo de lo que tú no sabes. Jack nos ha liderado bien, y seguiremos un plan para poder salvarnos.

—¡Éramos héroes! Nada podía con nosotros, ¿y ahora nos limitamos a escondernos? ¿A huir?

—Sabes tan bien como yo, por más que te lo niegues, que aunque fuéramos todos contra Talon acabaríamos entre las listas de sus víctimas.

La última frase de Mercy calla por fin a McCree que vuelve hacia su asiento, decepcionado. La miro y le dedico un gesto de agradecimiento. Siempre ha sido fiel, leal y ha acatado todas mis decisiones aunque a veces cometiera algún fallo. Con ella siento esa seguridad que me transmite cada vez que llegaba volando hacia nosotros en la batalla, una pata firme en la que apoyarme. Un cayado de salvación.

Les dejo a todos atrás y avanzo hacia Symmetra que conduce mientras no deja de observar los radares por si detectan presencia enemiga. Este territorio no es controlado por Talon pero aunque los hayamos despistado nunca podemos estar seguros.

—¿Has colocado las torretas en el techo de la nave?—pregunto. Se sobresalta levemente, pero no quita los ojos del frente.

—Solo una, este trasto es demasiado viejo para aguantar nada más.

—Si queréis puedo subirme yo al techo—comenta Junkrat, que ha llegado hasta nosotros—también se me da bien colocar explosivos...

—Tú quédate aquí—gruñe Symmetra—si te caes y te estampas contra el suelo no pararé para ir a buscarte.

—No es justo que solo tu torreta se divierta, si viene el enemigo yo también quiero disparar—comenta divertido—¡Pam! ¡Brooom!

—Si sigues tomándote esto como una de tus bromas te machacaré en cuanto lleguemos a la base.

—Satya, tienes muy mal carácter—replica Junkrat—¿sabes qué te vendría bien...?

Junkrat hace ademán de poner las manos sobre sus hombros para hacerle un masaje, pero Symmetra se tensa.

—¡NI SE TE OCURRA!

Al grito le sigue un temblor y todos nos callamos de pronto. Sentimos otro temblor más, y a ese le siguen otros tantos. Parece que no estamos solos...

OoO

OoO

WIDOWMAKER

Salimos de la base de Overwatch y bajamos hasta el hangar donde ocultaban viejas aeronaves. De los tres emplazamientos ocultos solo uno contenía una destartalada aeronave vieja mientras los otros dos permanecen vacíos. Me subo con dificultad al transporte y dejo que Lena se coloque al mando del aparato el cual enciende fácilmente. Con un zumbido la aeronave se eleva unos metros sobre el suelo y sale despedida del hangar rumbo al desierto. No hay nadie ni nada alrededor, tan solo arena de un color tan amarillo como el Sol.

—Abróchate el cinturón—ordena.

Observo su cara de concentración, se le da extremadamente bien pilotar trastos como estos. Viéndola con esta fuerza, esta energía y esta seguridad me siento por primera vez débil y vulnerable. Herida y sin tener más opción la sigo hasta un lugar donde sé que es probable que me encañonen con un arma. Sin embargo no es eso lo que me preocupa, porque aunque ella no me defendiera como dice que hará por deberme la vida, lucharía hasta el fin con todas mis armas. No. Lo que en realidad me preocupa es eso a lo que una vez creí llamar corazón... Desde los últimos acontecimientos ha comenzado a latir más deprisa y el tono violáceo de mi piel, antes intensificado, ahora comienza a palidecer. Mi mente se colapsa intentando buscar una explicación, intentando hallar la esencia de mí misma... ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

—¿Podrías bajar la guardia un momento? Quizá solo lo que dure el viaje, por eso de la comodidad, ya sabes, cherie.

Señalo con suavidad hacia su brazo derecho, el cual está tendido a un lado de su cuerpo, pero cuya mano sujeta su arma. Es sorprendentemente habilidosa conduciendo con la mano zurda pese a ser diestra. Una piloto nata.

—¿Acaso no has escuchado eso de que no me fío de ti, cielo?

Por fin sonríe, como siempre. Incluso en los peores momentos y con miles de balas volando hacia ella, es capaz de sonreír. Sin embargo hay muchas cosas que le quitan la sonrisa y no siempre puede mantenerse así. Tiene sentimientos. Algo que hace tiempo que yo ya no tengo. El solo hecho de que lo mencione y me lo plantée vuelve a hacerme sentir débil y confusa.

—Estoy herida de un brazo y una pierna, ¿crees que podría acertarte con el rifle siquiera?

—No nos engañemos, Amelie, puedes.

Sonrío de lado.

—Tampoco sería lo más inteligente, cherie. Si quiero que me lleves hasta tu base, quiero decir.

—Obviamente—concide, divertida—es simple protocolo, no te ofendas: nunca te fíes del enemigo.

—Es curioso—ironizo—siempre hemos sido enemigas pero conmigo has mantenido un lazo bastante más estrecho que con cualquiera de tus compañeros. ¿Qué dirían al respecto, mon amour?

—No tienen nada que decir.

—Les traicionaste—doy en el clavo y lo disfruto. Por fin vuelvo a sentirme poderosa—estuviste viéndote con el enemigo a sus espaldas. Qué golpe tan bajo, Oxton...

—Si me estuve viendo contigo fue por un motivo diferente, pero ya que hablamos de ello. ¿Qué sacabas tú? Nunca te revelé ningún tipo de información, jamás te conté nuestros planes... No tenías nada que sacar de mí, no averiguaste nada. ¿Entonces?

—Jugar...

Suelta el arma y aferra con las dos manos el volante de la aeronave. Sus dedos empalidecen debido a la fuerza con que los aprieta.

—No te creo. No querías mi información. No me dejaste caer en ninguna trampa para que te contara cosas de nuestra brigada. ¿Para qué otra cosa sirve acercarse y engañar a tu enemigo si no es para sacar algo a cambio? ¿Solo para jugar? ¿Sabían de esto tus superiores? ¿Sabían lo que hacías? Porque de no ser así tú también te arriesgabas.

—¿Para qué iba a contarles qué hacía en mis ratos de ocio, cherie?—pregunto con sorna—Solo estaba jugando, no tenía nada que perder. No es una traición, si lo piensas... tus sentimientos eran distintos, pero yo sólo jugaba. ¿Por qué iba a ser una traición el salir a jugar?

Frena la aeronave con una sacudida y quedamos ancladas en mitad del desierto. Inspira hondo y se desabrocha el cinturón con lentitud, mientras la luz azul de su acelerador cronal se refleja en sus brazos. Me mira, aunque no sabría descifrar su expresión, y se acerca a mí lentamente.

—Ahora dime que era solo un juego.

Contemplo a través de sus gafas de aviador naranja que sus cejas trazan un arco que refleja su angustia, sin embargo pretendo que no me afecte, porque no lo hace. No contesto aún, en su lugar me tomo tiempo para atusar mi largo pelo oscuro, mirándola con la misma fijeza que ella me mira. Sonrío lentamente mientras enarco una de mis cejas.

—Era solo un...

Como si fuera una maniobra fallida, no lo veo venir, y noto la firme presión de sus labios sobre los míos. Abro mucho los ojos, contemplando como los suyos, detrás de sus inconfundibles gafas, están apretados. Mueve sus labios intentando hallar una respuesta por mi parte que no quiero darle pero que al cerrar mis párpados, por fin llega. Algo en mi interior lucha por no seguir con esto y me enfurezco conmigo misma, pero no puedo detenerlo. La furia crece en mi interior y me inclino aún más contra ella, atrayéndola hasta mí cogiendo el cuello de su chaqueta con mi brazo sano. El beso se vuelve frenético y familiar, tantas veces he recorrido sus labios, tantos e innumerables besos a escondidas, que recuerdo perfectamente cada recoveco de los mismos, cada pliegue... y su sabor. Bebo de ella como si estuviera muriendo de sed en este desierto que nos rodea y se aprieta contra mí sin dejar ni un espacio entre nuestros cuerpos.

Pese al aura de tranquilidad que me envuelve un resquicio de miedo invade mi mente, entendiendo por fin qué es lo que me sucede. Lena con este beso ha dado sin querer con la clave de lo que está pasándome, y me ha salvado una vez más.

Ahora sé porqué Talon ha decidido, silenciosamente, prescindir de mí.

Ahora sé porqué me han sustituido.

Ya no soy la misma de antes. Ya no soy la implacable asesina, y lo noto.

Algo dentro de mí está cambiando.

Se borran los efectos de lo que hicieron conmigo hace tantísimos años.

Nadie lo ha confirmado pero lo noto dentro de mí misma y ahora no sé quién soy. No sé porqué ni en qué momento empecé a dejar de ser Widowmaker para volver a ser Amélie Lacroix.


	7. Nuevos aliados

WIDOWMAKER

Parece como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Es una sensación extraña, porque, si bien he experimentado antes lo que era besar sus labios, nunca he sentido como todo lo demás va desapareciendo alrededor. No hay aeronave. No hay desierto. Solo sigo en el bucle al que me ha llevado su boca, que danza frenética sobre la mía.

Su mano se desliza tímida sobre mi cintura, y la animo cogiéndola y apretándola, para que se pose firme. Avanza poco a poco, colocándose sobre mí con la intención de que no quede aire entre nosotras. Pero entonces vuelven a mí otras sensaciones. Yo soy la cazadora y ella es mi presa, por ahora viva gracias a una tregua que hemos firmado silenciosamente. Y los cazadores no invitan a sus presas a mantenerse tan cerca, sino a mantenerse alerta. Su cabeza está en el punto de mira de mi rifle, pero siento que con frecuencia se me olvida. Que mis afilados instintos a veces ceden, que mi precisión se relaja.

He concedido ayudarla para vengarme, porque me siento traicionada aunque no herida. Sin embargo siento que todo va más allá, que realmente quiero darle la información de la que dispongo, que al igual que ella hizo conmigo yo también deseo prevenirla. ¿Quizá porque si muere se acaba este juego sobre el gato y el ratón? ¿Desde cuándo me importa lo que le pase? Me atormenta la idea de que realmente el corazón que yace latiendo lento dentro de mí y creí perder, ahora empieza a despertar de nuevo. La sensación de sentirme vulnerable. Un cazador nunca duda. Un felino sibilino nunca pregunta a su presa si puede comerla. Mientras sucede este vaivén de pensamientos dentro de mi cabeza, de pronto siento como me falta el aire. Me ha acorralado aún sin separarse de mis labios y yo sigo sus movimientos como en un perfecto baile coordinado. Pero no puedo. Necesito parar. Necesito saber qué está ocurriendo.

—Para—susurro sin aliento, separándome de ella.

Su cara es del más profundo desconcierto. Me mira sin entender, parece dolida.

—No era un juego—sentencia.

Tiene el pelo despeinado y las gafas, torcidas, aún puestas. El cuello de su camisa ha quedado arrugado tras tanto movimiento y aún así está... Sus enormes ojos intentan adivinar algo que ni yo misma sé y me asusto al darme cuenta de mi propios pensamientos sobre ella. No quiero que me vea flaquear, porque ahora mismo, no tengo claro hacia donde voy o cuál es la finalidad de todo esto.

—Lo que acaba de pasar ha sido un error, Lena—gruño.

—No lo ha sido—y aunque intenta sonar segura, su voz tiembla—si te hubiera molestado me hubieras encañonado la cabeza al primer movimiento.

—No soy tan tajante, chérie, decoro ante todo.

—¡Deja de ponerme nerviosa!—escupe—¿de verdad no has sentido... nada?

La pregunta me afecta demasiado y mi sonrisa de lado, se borra. Lo noto. No quiero decírselo, pero noto como la gran cazadora desaparece poco a poco y mis pensamientos van hacia otro sitio. Hacia una guerra en la que se supone que debo ganar, en la que se supone que ella debe estar muerta y en la que desearía que esquivara todas las balas que debo lanzarle.

—Pierdes el tiempo, ma petite, pierdes el tiempo conmigo. Y créeme, no es algo que nos sobre en este preciso instante. La respuesta que quieres no va a llegarte... ¿de verdad vas a arriesgar el llegar junto a tus compañeros por esto? Será mejor que te des prisa, ¿no crees?

—Sé que no es una causa perdida, después de todo. Estás dudando, lo sé. Nos conocemos, cielo.

—Buen intento, mon amour, pero siento mantenerme en mi postura.

—Una postura falsa.

—Deja de probarme, Lena. No conseguirás nada.

—Ya lo creo...

Hace ademán de acercarse a mí y me inclino para coger mi rifle. El cañón golpea directamente con su sien en cuanto lo levanto, con esfuerzo. El tirón hace que mi brazo roto me arda, pero no me importa. El calor que sube desde mi estómago hasta el pecho palia cualquier otra sensación. Estoy alerta de nuevo, dispuesta a apretar el gatillo si vuelve a abrir la boca... o eso es lo que me gustaría creer para demostrar que nada está cambiando dentro de mí.

—Te estoy advirtiendo—rujo—pero no quieres atender a razones. Esto, no significa nada. El pasado, no significa nada. No intentes convertir este estúpido juego en un cuento de hadas, donde dos héroes acaban luchando por amor contra todo pronóstico. Tú eres un héroe... yo solo soy la chica mala.

OooO

OoOo

TRACER

Sus últimas palabras son como una bofetada en mi rostro. Ni siquiera me detengo a rebatir, estoy agotada. Asiento y vuelvo a ocupar los mandos de la aeronave, mientras me mira con altivez. No puedo seguir pensando en lo que acaba de pasar. En que ha correspondido más que sobradamente al beso que he plantado sobre sus labios, un estúpido intento de probar que había algo más en todo lo que pasó hace ocho años. Pues... ni lo había entonces ni lo hay ahora. Fue y sigue siendo un ser sin alma, oscuro como las ropas que porta. Oscuro como todo lo que hay dentro de ella. Y fui y soy una estúpida por pensar que podría encontrar algo bueno en sus intenciones. ¿Qué es lo que sentía por ella? O peor, ¿por qué lo sentía? Yo y mi tonta manía de sentir cosas por quién no debo. ¿Acaso pensaba que de verdad iba a cambiarla? ¿Por qué no podía hacer otra cosa más que seguirla?

Las misiones contra Talon eran lideradas por Jack y me empeñaba en ser la que formara el escuadrón contra la temida Widowmaker. Él siempre aceptaba, veía entusiasmo en mí. Veía que con mi acelerador cronal podía despistar a su temido rifle y salir del punto de mira de su visor al que nada se le escapa. Siento haber traicionado su confianza y su lealtad, porque mi intención era acercarme a ella pero no para matarla.

Las frases ingeniosas y los nefastos intentos de herirnos dieron paso a un juego de esquivar balas que realmente no apuntaban hacia ninguna parte de nuestro cuerpo. Miradas que se cruzan, más intentos de molestar con frases que pretendían ser de odio, momentos de debilidad... y la primera vez que traicioné a mis camaradas. Lo que pasó hace ocho años...

Advierto la entrada a la antigua base secreta de nuestro escuadrón. Aquí empezamos a operar hasta que nos cambiamos a un emplazamiento mucho más moderno que este. Me deshago de mis pensamientos y paro la nave, que se apaga con un susurro. Es hora de entrar, de encarar a mis compañeros y asumir a quién he traído conmigo hasta aquí.

—Es aquí—anuncio.

Levanta la mirada hacia mí, sabe que voy a ayudarla a levantarse pero no quiere pedirme ayuda. Me acerco y coloco lentamente uno de mis brazos sobre su cintura para que pueda incorporarla. Apenas puede mover la pierna y seguramente le duela, pero no se queja.

Bajamos de la aeronave sin decir palabra, y la guío hasta la entrada de la base, oculta tras varias dunas. Comienza a formarse tormenta.

Abro las compuertas y entramos por fin. Contemplo que todo está tal y como lo dejamos la última vez: maquinaria vieja arrinconada contra una pared, armas a medio montar sobre enormes mesas metálicas llenas de herramientas, el panel de control lleno de polvo y un montón de fotos viejas en un corcho desvaído. Añoraba aquellos momentos en los que estábamos al completo y siempre teníamos tiempo que compartir unos con otros, al margen de toda esta guerra. Frente a nosotras, la Sala de mando, lugar donde planificábamos todos los ataques. Es mucho más pequeña que la Sala de la otra base y algunos de sus muebles ya están oxidados. De repente algo me pone alerta. No hay nadie.

Coloco a Amélie en una silla cerca del panel de control y comienzo a explorar sin adentrarme aún en los pasillos que llevan a las diferentes habitaciones. El silencio solo es roto por el sonido de nuestras respiraciones.

—¡Sorpresa!—grita alguien detrás de mí y mi acelerador cronal se enciende. Nuevamente la sensación de fundirme con el aire mientras desaparezco para luego situarme a unos metros de la figura que había tras de mí.

Junkrat me sonríe desde lejos.

—¡Qué susto me has dado!—río nerviosa.

—¿Qué? Me ofendes, no soy tan feo.

—Eres peor...—gruñe la voz de Symmetra.

Entonces aparece, viene de los pasillos. Se acerca a mí para darme un abrazo muy suave.

—¿Dónde estabais?—pregunto cuando nos separamos—Por un momento he creído que...

—En las habitaciones, intentando convertir alguna en algo parecido a una clínica para Mercy—explica Symmetra—no contamos con material ni recursos para primeros auxilios y después de nuestra aventurita por el desierto creo que es primordial.

—Digamos que mientras veníamos hacia aquí alguien ha cogido mal varias curvas...—ríe Junkrat—así que la aeronave ha hecho ¡PUM! y hemos venido parte del camino andando.

—Las aeronaves que nos quedaban eran viejas, ¿qué esperabas?—se queja Symmetra—Da gracias que aún dejo que conserves la pierna que te queda.

—¿Crees que me quedarían bien dos patas de palo? Entonces podrían decirme que tengo un comportamiento Bipaloar...

—¡VOY A PARAR TUS BROMITAS AHORA MISMO!

Symmetra sale tras Junkrat que ha corrido hasta la otra punta de la sala, riéndose como un loco. Y entonces le veo, sale por la puerta que lleva a los pasillos y entra a la sala con el porte de un líder nato. Jack se acerca y me abraza sin decir nada, fuerte, como el padre que vuelve a encontrarse con un hijo al que ha perdido. Dejo que me estreche entre sus brazos, yo también me alegro de verle.

—Parad de una vez—contesta, cansado, y se dirige a mí—me alegro de verte, Lena.

—Yo también me alegro de...

Escucho su voz, es un quejido. Sin darme cuenta alguien ha llegado hasta ella, que por el momento había pasado desapercibida. Mi acelerador cronal actúa rápido y tan pronto como estoy frente a Jack, me sitúo al lado de Amélie cuyo cuello está siendo aprisionado por la katana de Genji.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí?—pregunta furioso—¿QUÉ HACE AQUÍ?

No me queda otro remedio. Saco mis armas de su funda y aprieto el botón amarillo que provoca que Genji se quede inmóvil, aprovechando el momento para apartar a Amelie de su afilada katana. Todos se reúnen a mi alrededor desconcertados y compruebo que tienen armas en mano.

—Lena, ahora, explícate—la voz de Jack es firme.

Su arma me apunta a la cabeza. No se le ha pasado por alto que he apuntado hacia uno de los nuestros, claro, y el haber traído hasta nosotros al enemigo tampoco cuenta a mi favor.

—Hola, Jack, cuánto tiempo sin vernos, ¿verdad?—susurra Amélie. Nuevamente esa sensación de que no le teme a nada, capaz de hacer alarde de su altivez incluso delante de sus enemigos y en clara desventaja.

—Tú será mejor que te calles—gruñe irritado—¡LENA!

Tras el grito, McCree y Mercy llegan de los pasillos hasta el centro de la Sala. Ambos sacan sus armas y apuntan hacia nosotras, desconcertados.

—Quiere colaborar—explico—Ha... dejado Talon.

Amélie se ríe y empieza a mirarse las uñas, como si todo aquello no fuera con ella.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Por qué estás con ella?—interviene Symmetra.

Jack gruñe y le hace una señal para que calle.

—Lena, esto es una traición, has traído hasta aquí al enemigo. ¿Cómo sabes que no nos está rastreando en este momento? Podrían venir hordas de naves de Talon y acabar con todos nosotros—la voz de Jack suena firme, pero dolida. Como si le hubiera decepcionado de algún modo.

—No nos están rastreando—aseguro—Me... me ha salvado la vida.

Todo el mundo en la sala clava sus ojos sobre Amélie, que levanta la vista de sus uñas y los reta con la mirada.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no te está engañando?—vuelve a preguntar Symmetra, ignorando a advertencia de Jack—¿Así por las buenas vas a confiar en la segunda al mando de Talon? ¿Por que dice que quiere colaborar? ¡Has metido al lobo en la guarida del cordero! ¡Nos va a vender a todos!

—¡SILENCIO DE UNA VEZ!—la voz de Jack se alza en la habitación—Satya, cierra el pico.

Baja su arma y avanza hasta Amélie, que curiosamente comienza a dibujar una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro. Mira a Jack de arriba abajo como si estuviera buscando algo que ha perdido.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—pregunta él.

—Ya os lo ha dicho la bajita de las gafas de piloto—señala—he venido para colaborar. Para contaros todo lo que sé del enemigo. Puedes poner a prueba mi lealtad, si quieres, aunque creo que con salvarle la vida a vuestra amiguita, ya basta. Pero... si lo que deseas es buscar entre mi ropa para ver si encuentras algún geolocalizador, una cámara o un micrófono, me dejaré. Algo me dice que te será familiar la búsqueda.

Jack se enfurece y golpea la pared metálica de la sala, la cual abolla de inmediato. El sonido hace eco por el lugar, pero nadie más interviene, nadie pregunta. Ni siquiera Satya es capaz de articular palabra.

—¿Por qué tendríamos que fiarnos de ti?

—Porque necesitáis información valiosa, ya que creo que jugáis con desventaja—ríe con malicia—y si no es verdad lo que os digo, podéis pegarme un tiro en la cabeza. Estoy herida, como ves, así que no creo que oponga mucha resistencia.

Jack parece que lo valora, recuerda las notas que encontramos en un ataque en las bases de Talon. Notas que certificaban que pretendían deshacerse de Amélie, que había sido sustituida por Phara. Jack sabe que ella actúa por venganza y es una buena baza a la que agarrarnos. Realmente está dispuesta a traicionarles.

—Bien, quédate. Nos contarás todo en la próxima reunión. Si no lo haces o si nos mientes en lo más mínimo, yo mismo te mataré—advierte Jack— y tú...—se da la vuelta hacia mí—la vigilarás. Lena, lo que has hecho hoy... si algo pasa, será tu responsabilidad. No creo que quieras dejar Overwatch a la fuerza.

—¿Y ya está?—McCree llega hasta nosotros, aún empuñando su arma—¿De verdad vamos a meter aquí a esta malnacida? ¿Y vamos a dejar que Tracer se vaya de rositas? No tenía que haberla traído, nos ha vendido. Échala de este escuadrón ahora mismo, Morrison.

Jack nos mira, pareciera como si estuviera decepcionado consigo mismo, como si nos hubiera fallado a todos en algo. Sin embargo soy yo la que he fallado, poniendo la soga del peligro alrededor del cuello de mis aliados.

—Así es como vamos a actuar, Jesse, no voy a perder a Lena otra vez—sentencia, no hay lugar a réplicas en el tono de su voz—ya hemos perdido a Pharah y... a Ana. Nos mantendremos juntos, y sabremos atajar cualquier problema.

McCree gruñe y sale de la sala enfurecido, en dirección a los dormitorios. Genji que ya había vuelto a su ser de nuevo sale tras él, también molesto.

—Bueno, si vamos a tener esta pequeña tregua será mejor que intente curarte esa pierna—conviene Mercy, dirigiéndose a Amélie—has hecho mucho daño a Overwatch durante muchísimo tiempo. Espero que te comportes o te juro que mi bisturí te abrirá desde el ombligo, a la nariz.


	8. El arma

TRACER

Los viejos recuerdos viajan por mi mente recorriéndola por completo. En esta diminuta habitación pasé momentos felices que parece que nunca volverán a mí, en estos tiempos de absoluta oscuridad. Paso las manos por las fotos que aún quedan colgadas en las paredes. En una aparezco yo, con mi brazo derecho enganchado al cuello de Hana, ambas posando sonrientes ante unos paisajes exóticos que nos regaló una de nuestras misiones. En la siguiente, Winston me levantaba en volandas mientras Lúcio se reía. Me entran ganas de llorar. ¿Qué habrá sido de ellos? Winston, ¿por qué no te has quedado conmigo?

—¿Vamos a dormir... aquí?

Su voz taladra mis oídos y rompe la mágica nostalgia que me envolvía. Me giro hacia ella, tiene la pierna y el brazo vendados gracias a los cuidados de Mercy. Arruga la nariz.

—¿Qué esperabas, cielo? ¿Una suite? Esta era mi antigua habitación y me han pedido que te vigile, así que creo que no te queda más opción.

—Y tú estarás muy descontenta, ¿verdad, chérie? Solo hay una cama.

Me percato de lo que acaba de decir en cuanto termino de girarme. Solo hay una cama, suficientemente grande para caber las dos, demasiado pequeña para dormir cómodas. Me consta que no hay más camas en la base, ya que estamos con los recursos contados y también me consta que no estoy en posición de pedir nada así que sin quedar otra opción, me encojo de hombros y le señalo la cama, dándome a su vez la vuelta para desvestirme. Ella hace lo mismo y comienza a quitarse su traje con mucha delicadeza, intentando no forzar demasiado sus extremidades heridas. Me permito espiar un segundo, la tenue luz de la habitación recorta su perfecta silueta y me doy cuenta de que aún me hipnotiza mirarla. Aún... tiene alguna especie de poder sobre mí.

Tras apagar la luz nos metemos en la cama espalda contra espalda. Puedo sentir su piel contra la mía y cómo su cuerpo, ataviado solo con la ropa interior, sube y baja al compás de su respiración. Aún de espaldas me llega el aroma de su largo cabello oscuro, a grosella y hierbabuena, y casi sin poder evitarlo me doy la vuelta, aunque sea para contemplarla culpablemente en silencio. Mi sorpresa es que se va dando la vuelta también, y nuestros rostros quedan frente a frente.

Apenas acostumbrados mis ojos a la oscuridad, veo como se retuerce. Juraría que está nerviosa, que su duro corazón late más deprisa, pero solo es algo que me gustaría creer. Como siempre. Una voz dentro de mi cabeza me tienta a estirar la mano para acariciar su piel violácea, pero, ¿para qué? Horas atrás ha quedado todo claro y no voy a sacrificar todo lo que tengo por algo que no va a ninguna parte. Entonces, ¿por qué solo puedo seguirla como un autómata y esperar que haga de mí lo que considere? La respuesta la obtengo cuando noto su mano sobre mi mejilla, con su pulgar acariciando mi piel. Cierro los ojos y suspiro, con cierto alivio y cierta culpa. No sé si estoy enfurecida o quiero que siga y que no pare en toda la noche. Su cuerpo se pega al mío y nuestros abdómenes desnudos, se tocan. ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? ¿Seguirle el juego? ¿A dónde nos llevará todo esto? Entrelaza sus piernas con las mías y siento que voy a perder el control. Mi pecho sube y baja frenético y antes de que pudiera dar una gran bocanada de aire, vuelvo a sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Se pega a mí todo lo que mi acelerador cronal le permite y la mano que tenía posada sobre mi mejilla, se enreda ahora con mi pelo. El beso es furioso, me besa con auténtica necesidad, como si hubiera estado esperando todo este tiempo para hacerlo. Yo no quiero seguirle el juego, horas atrás había dejado claro que todo era un error, que estaba mal, que no podía cambiar quién era. ¿Qué hace ahora? La tentación se hace cada vez más grande y noto que mis fuerzas flaquean, el maldito poder que tiene sobre mí mina mi determinación. Acaricio su perfecta cintura y voy subiendo mi mano hasta su espalda, desabrochando su sujetador. Me deshago de él con delicadeza, para no rozar su brazo vendado y palpo sin pudor su pecho desnudo. Gime contra mi boca, complacida, y baja su mano para apretar mi espalda con sus largas uñas. Una señal que me insta a que siga, y a que una de mis manos baje hasta introducirse por debajo de su ropa interior. Su pelvis se mueve al compás de mis movimientos, quiere que continúe.

—Estás decidida a complicarme la vida—afirmo sin aliento contra su boca, minutos después.

—Nos la complicamos hace ocho años, mon amour, ahora solo estamos continuándolo. Creo que soy incapaz de parar esto. No puedo explicártelo...

Inmediatamente después de decir la última palabra, vuelve a besarme.

 **OoOoO**

—Entonces, ¿cuáles son sus planes?—pregunta Jack.

Estamos sentados en la mesa de la Sala de mando. Amélie tiene los ojos cerrados, sonríe mientras reposa tranquilamente sobre el respaldo de su silla. Me descubro sin poder parar de mirarla, de admirar su perfecto cuerpo ahora ataviado con un antiguo uniforme de Overwatch mientras se lavan sus ropas. Abre los ojos lentamente, disfrutando de ser el centro de atención de sus anteriores enemigos.

—Están construyendo un arma.

—¡Ja!—escupe McCree—¿y ese es el gran secreto? ¡Están construyendo un arma! Se pasan su existencia construyendo armas, a cuál más dañina y sanguinaria... ¿esta es la gran ayuda que nos puedes prestar?

—Cierra el pico, vaquero, no sea que te atragantes—contesta Amelie, sin borrar su sonrisa de lado—no he dicho qué clase de arma y esto es lo que os conviene saber.

—Pues ilústranos—gruñe McCree.

Paso la mirada por todos los presentes. Están desconcertados, deseando que Amélie hable y cuente por fin información valiosa que nos lleve a una clara ventaja contra Talon. Genji, que no está sentado con nosotros sino situado en la otra punta de la sala, también parece escuchar con atención.

Intento hacerlo yo también pero mi mente divaga entre los recuerdos de anoche, obcecada en dibujar cada detalle de lo que pasó. Nuestros cuerpos chocándose, su mano aferrada a mi espalda, sus suspiros contra mi boca y cómo me dejó explorar los rincones más íntimos de su cuerpo. El calor de aquella habitación, la sensación de su piel rozándose con la mía... Pero, ¿a qué venía su cambio de parecer con lo sucedido en la nave? Me había dejado claro tajantemente que nada de aquello tenía que haber pasado, pese a que siguió mi beso, el que probaba que algo más que un juego había sucedido entre nosotras. ¿Por qué me confunde? Peor, ¿por qué me dejo?

—Uno de sus científicos ha logrado crear un componente para hacer supersoldados—su voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

Todos se miran sin comprender, a lo que Amélie prosigue:

—El mecanismo es simple: se le administra el componente al soldado y gana en fuerza, velocidad, capacidad de reacción, habilidad... se vuelve prácticamente indestructible. Todo pagando un pequeño precio, aunque a Talon eso no es que le suponga un problema...

—¿Precio? ¿Qué precio?—pregunta Jack, indignado.

—Anulan su memoria. Todos sus recuerdos se reducen a una cosa: los que antes eran amigos, ahora son enemigos a los que matar.

—¿Qué? No entiendo que...—comienza a decir McCree, pero Mercy interrumpe.

—Está bastante claro, creo. Reclutan a gente a la que les hacen creer que los que antes eran sus amigos ahora no lo son, nadie puede tocarles porque... nunca dispararías a un amigo. Nos están poniendo entre la espada y la pared. Y no creo que tarden en ir a por uno de nosotros.

—¿Van a intentar hacerse con uno de nosotros para volverlo en nuestra contra y que nos dé reparo meterle dos balazos entre ceja y ceja?—pregunta McCree.

Amélie hace ademán de asentir, pero la voz de Symmetra se impone sobre las demás.

—¿Eso es lo que le están haciendo a Pharah? ¿Lavarle el cerebro para que no nos reconozca y nos ataque? ¿Porque saben que no seremos capaces de matarla?

—Pharah se fue por propia voluntad, Satya, creo que está bastante claro—señala McCree, furioso.

—Dejad las conjeturas—interviene Jack, y se dirige a Amélie—responde: pretenden usarnos, ¿verdad? ¿Van a por nosotros para administrarnos esa cosa?

Vuelve a cerrar los ojos, esta vez sin sonrisa en el rostro, y se toma su tiempo antes de abrirlos de nuevo para contestar.

—Me encargaron que les trajera a...—me señala con la cabeza y todos se giran para mirarme.

Aquella noche, cuando nos encontramos, no fue un casual. Venía a por mí. Yo le advertí acerca de lo que pretendían hacerle y ella no me atrapó. ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Hay algo que no saben—ruge Jack convencido—antes enterramos a uno de los nuestros que dejar que luche contra su voluntad entre las filas de Talon. Ninguno queremos eso y creo que estamos de acuerdo en que preferimos morir a convertirnos en un obstáculo en las manos de los enemigos.

Nos miramos unos a otros, algunos seguros, otros no tanto. A la hora de la verdad, ¿seríamos capaces de dispararnos entre nosotros? Talon urde nuevas maneras de destruirnos pero de todas esta es la más cruel y quizá una de las más inteligentes. Los murmullos se alzan en la sala. Las preguntas acerca de cómo deberíamos actuar ante esta situación se suceden unas tras otras, la desesperación comienza a serpentear entre nosotros...

—¿Cómo se administran esos componentes?—la voz de Jack se alza entre los murmuros.

—Estaban patentando unos dardos que contuvieran el componente en una cápsula. Un solo disparo y vuestra voluntad se vería doblegada. Ya no seríais capaces de distinguir a los vuestros.—contesta Amélie.

—Es lo que te hicieron a ti, ¿verdad?

El silencio se hace en la sala y todas las miradas se dirigen hacia Genji. Su voz ha sonado cerca de nosotros, pero sigue sentado en el mismo lugar, en la otra punta.

Ella se sienta erguida y arruga la nariz, como si algo en la pregunta le molestara.

—A ti te capturaron. Te lavaron el cerebro para ponerte en contra de tu propio marido... y lo mataste—escupe Genji con crueldad.

—Había una diferencia—sentencia Amélie—no había nadie a quién yo le importara, aparte de a él. Nadie hubiera dudado sobre si apretar el gatillo o no cuando me vieran, porque estaba claro... dispararían.


	9. Venganza

REAPER

A estas horas el silencio en la base es total. Tan solo se mantienen despiertos los guardias, que patrullan de un lado a otro en busca de movimientos sospechosos y por supuesto yo, que nuevamente soy despertado a causa de mis propios pensamientos. Las ansias de acabar con Overwatch para subir al poder después, me impiden descansar como es debido. No me preocupa, soy lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantarlo, pero no lo suficientemente paciente como para que lo que bulle dentro de mi cabeza deje de atormentarme.

Me paseo por la Sala de Control dispuesto a volver a mis mapas y mis planes, cuando oigo pasos detrás de mí. Me doy la vuelta lentamente con la intención de intimidar a quién se acerca, para que sepa que no debería estar fuera de los cubículos a deshoras. Es ella.

—Buenas noches, Amari, ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?—pregunto, y sonrío de lado aunque ella no puede verlo tras mi máscara.

—Señor—saluda con un ligero movimiento de cabeza—simplemente no podía dormir. Cada vez que me pasa me doy una vuelta por la base...

—Cualquiera diría que tramas algo, pero no puede ser, ¿verdad?—interrumpo—Bueno, casualmente me viene bien que estés aquí, quizá quieras ayudarme con algo.

—¿De que se trata?

No digo nada, tan solo hago un ademán para que me siga. Comienzo a caminar, paladeando el momento, rompiendo el silencio con nuestros pasos sobre el frío suelo de acero. Atravieso la Sala de Control y comienzo a bajar lentamente las escaleras que hay al final del pasillo. Disfruto comprobando lo desconcertada que se encuentra y aminoro aún más el paso por esta razón. Finalmente llegamos a lo que llamamos la "cárcel", un par de celdas situadas una junto a otra que construimos con la intención de encerrar a los prisioneros que hiciéramos en la batalla y que nos fueran útiles por alguna razón. Me acerco a una de las celdas e insto a Fareeha a asomarse.

—¡MADRE!—exclama en cuanto se percata de quién hay dentro—¿qué significa esto? Me prometisteis que no ibais a hacerle daño y he obedecido en todo. ¡Sacadla de aquí ahora mismo!

—Creo que no estás en posición de exigir nada—contesto.

—¿Qué le pasa? ¡NO SE MUEVE! ¿Está...? ¿Está...?

—Le hemos inyectado una buena dosis de su propia medicina. Está durmiendo.

La expresión de desconcierto que se había dibujado en su rostro ahora se transforma en una de odio. Frunce el ceño y aprieta los labios con mucha fuerza. Tiene ganas de atacarme, pero se percata de que lo que le he dicho segundos antes es una gran verdad: no está en la posición más privilegiada. Un movimiento en falso y podría ser lo último que contara.

—¿Qué más quieres?—pregunta con dificultad.

—Aún lo estoy decidiendo...

—¡Ni hablar! Me aseguraste que no sufriría daño y...

—¿Y qué? ¿La ves herida? ¿Está muerta?—ironizo—no tientes a la suerte porque podría hacerla dormir para siempre. Míralo de este modo... estando lejos de los soldados de Morrison está fuera de peligro.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Los supersoldados aún no están listos para atacarles y jamás los encontraréis. La base en la que están es indetectable.

—Lo sé—río con sorna—ya hemos intentado dar con esa base sin éxito. Se han escondido bien de momento y quién sabe qué estén planeando ahí dentro. Podrían truncar nuestros planes si estuvieran tramando alguna cosa o reuniendo aliados mientras nosotros los buscamos sin descanso, eso... si no tuvieran ya al enemigo en casa.

—¿Cómo?—su voz suena demasiado aguda.

—Widowmaker está con ellos.

Se lleva una mano a la boca consciente del peligro que eso supone. La letal Amélie Lacroix está entre las filas de Overwatch y sabe lo que eso significa. Nunca jamás alguien ha salido vivo de su potente visor ni de sus certeras balas.

—No puede ser posible, ellos jamás dejarían que... ¿cómo ha podido engañarles? Nunca, ¡nunca acogerían al enemigo!

—Exactamente esa es la clave, no la ven como el enemigo. Ni siquiera ella es consciente de que lo es.

—Explícate.

Vuelvo a sonreír pese a que no puede verme, y me paseo lentamente por la estancia.

—Hace mucho tiempo, cuando Gerard Lacroix lideraba las tropas principales contra nuestra organización, decidimos probar con su mujer las primeras patentes del suero 54p-x a modo de venganza contra él.

—¿El que se les administra a los supersoldados?

Asiento.

—No creas que el suero que se les administra es nuevo, Amélie Lacroix fue la primera en probarlo aunque os dejamos creer que utilizamos otros métodos para su... lavado cerebral. Lo que hicimos con Amélie fue mucho más complejo que eso. Bien es cierto que el suero que se les da hoy por hoy a nuestros supersoldados está mucho más mejorado.—me tomo una pausa, tengo toda su atención—Amélie olvidó lo que era Overwatch y quién era su marido y el resultado de eso ya lo conoces. Le inyectamos además lo que llamamos un reconocedor... Un chip intradérmico que nos permitía saber dónde estaba en todo momento y actuar si fallaba el suero.

—Es abominable...

Río levemente ante su reacción.

—Recientemente el suero ha comenzado a fallar—prosigo—se habían disparado sus niveles de oxitocina y serotonina, de modo que comenzamos a investigar qué sucedía. Nos dimos cuenta que los efectos del suero estaban desapareciendo en ella. La suya era más bien una patente de prueba, una de las primeras, así que nos pareció normal que fallara, sin embargo volver a administrarle el suero sería un desperdicio ya que la mataría en el acto y no podemos perder un suero en eso. Así que decidimos usar la situación a nuestro favor y hacerle creer que era prescindible para nosotros...

—No lo entiendo.

—Por supuesto que no se nos pasó por alto la relación que tiene con Lena Oxton y la aprovechamos para que ella misma pudiera hacerle llegar un mensaje a Amélie: que era prescindible para nosotros y la habíamos sustituido por ti.

—¿Con Tracer? ¿Relación? ¿Qué relación?

—Digamos que a Amélie nunca se le ha escapado una presa, al menos no más de una vez. De todas las misiones que ha liderado para matar a tu amiguita viajera en el tiempo no le ha dado ni una sola vez. Jamás. Pero desconocemos el porqué. Así que en vez de tomar represalias contra nuestra letal Amélie, decidimos usar a nuestro favor la relación con Tracer—explico—Dejamos que Overwatch encontrara notas sobre nuestros planes de sustitución de Amélie a sabiendas que Lena se lo contaría y que, por consecuente, Amélie querría vengarse de nosotros.

—¿Y ese es el gran plan? ¿Queréis tener en contra a Widowmaker?

—El plan funciona a la perfección, Fareeha, deja que te lo explique—contesto jovial—Sabíamos que Amélie se pondría contra nosotros en cuanto su orgullo se viera herido por la suplantación, y que por ello querría vengarse de nuestra organización. Gracias a su relación con Tracer el modo más efectivo de venganza sería contarle a ella y a Overwatch todos nuestros planes.

Hace una mueca, esto lo entiende aún menos.

—... así que con suerte llegaría hasta la base de Overwatch para hacer una tregua y contarles toda la información que sabe.

—¿Y qué gana Talon con todo esto? Ahora Overwatch está sobre aviso—intenta infundirme temor, ver una grieta en mi plan para aferrarse a eso.

—Eres inteligente, Fareeha, prueba otra vez—respondo—Amélie está dentro. Hemos sabido que ha llegado hasta Tracer y que se dirigían hacia el mismo camino porque el que huyó Overwatch hasta la base en la que ahora se esconden. Por supuesto todo esto lo supimos gracias a su reconocedor, pero perdimos su pista por culpa de las interferencias en el terreno en el que se encuentran.

—¡Ja! Así nunca podréis dar con la base. Además está equipada con un dispositivo que anula cualquier onda para rastrear posiciones.

—Seguro que sí, aunque el plan B es equiparable a encontrar esa base gracias a Amélie—la contradigo—¿No has pensado por un momento que el hecho de que ella esté allí sembrará el caos y la desconfianza entre las tropas de Overwatch?

—Tal vez no la hayan dejado ni entrar—contesta esperanzada—En cuanto Tracer haya querido meterla por la puerta Jack le habrá pegado un tiro en la cabeza y se habrá deshecho de ella. Tu plan ha fallado.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso.

 **OoO**

DVA

—¡Chúpate esa, chatarra!

Disparo sin tregua contra un ómnico de ojos rojos, el indicador de que es un pedazo de chatarra a las órdenes de Talon. Han lanzado varias tropas ómnicas por la ciudad que lo único que hacen es llenarla de caos e injusticia. Se dedican a destrozar la propiedad pública y a atemorizar a los habitantes si no rinden pleitesía a Talon. Están preparando a la gente para el reinado de esta organización del demonio, advirtiéndoles de que llegará el día en que Talon suba al poder y se haga con el mando del mundo. Algunos de los ómnicos que hay en sus filas se han adherido a la organización por propia voluntad, otros han sido capturados y reclutados a la fuerza. Estos ómnicos son mucho más poderosos que los que no se han unido a Talon y se caracterizan por tener unos monstruosos ojos rojos.

El ómnico del que me estaba encargando por fin cae y sus ojos se apagan y quedan vacíos.

—¡Ja! ¿Tú y cuántos más? ¡Bien hecho!

Doy unos golpecitos al panel de mando de mi Meka y enciendo motores para emprender el vuelo hasta mi base. El Meka se propulsa con fuerza y se alza sobre los edificios de la ciudad, muchos de ellos vacíos a causa de la huída que ha emprendido la gente que allí vivía. Cada vez van quedando menos y los que quedan se ocultan como pueden.

Tras sobrevolar varias calles por fin llego a la base. Planeo hasta llegar a la plataforma donde aparco mi Meka y lo apago una vez se ha posado en ella. Me bajo de él y camino a través de la plataforma hasta la puerta que hay al fondo y que me llevará por fin a mi pequeña base. Necesito descansar.

—Ha sido un día muy largo...

—Ya lo creo, llevo mucho tiempo esperándote.

Me giro hacia el lugar de donde proviene la voz y le veo. Es él y es real. Winston.

—¡Winston!—exclamo y me lanzo hacia él de un salto para darle un abrazo, que me devuelve con efusividad—¿qué haces aquí?

—Es largo de explicar, ¿me invitas a tomar algo?

Se saca sus gafas y aprieta sus párpados con los dedos. Parece cansado.

—¡Claro! Tengo té, refresco... y un intento de batido que hice con un par de frutas que encontré en un edificio abandonado.

—No suena muy prometedor.

—La verdad es que no, pero yo también tengo que aprovechar los recursos—contesto divertida— a veces me llevo cosas de las expediciones que hago en busca de supervivientes.

Mientras hablo, saco del frigorífico dos refrescos y le tiendo uno. Bebe con avidez y le contemplo como si aún no pudiera creerme que está aquí.

—Tengo que contarte algo, Hana. Se trata de Overwatch.

—¿Qué? ¿Los has encontrado? ¿Qué ha pasado?—mi voz se agudiza a cada pregunta. Estoy nerviosa.

—He dado con Tracer. La localicé gracias al geolocalizador que inserté en su acelerador cronal, creo que las cosas no van bien. Estaba con Widowmaker, la segunda al mando de las tropas de Talon.

—Esa arpía con disfraz de araña...—gruño—... ¡no se va a escapar de mi Meka!

—No es tan sencillo. Nadie ha podido escapar de sus disparos jamás, atravesaría el cristal de tu Meka y te metería un tiro entre las cejas.

—Imposible.

—Es posible, Hana. Tan posible como que me apuntó y Tracer logró disuadirla para que no disparara—contesto—algo está pasando, pero no podía quedarme a averiguarlo. No podía seguir a Tracer. No puedo... volver.

Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas sin querer. Sé a lo que se refiere. Sé porqué no puede volver. Sé porqué aún sigue sintiéndose culpable después de tanto tiempo. Pero también sé que quiere ayudar y que no hay otra forma de hacerlo.

—Debes volver. Y yo iré contigo—sentencio—Si es cierto que están juntas es que algo debe de estar pasando. Hace mucho que estoy en esta ciudad, ayudando a sus habitantes a sobrevivir hasta que Overwatch dé con el modo de destruir a Talon. Me he mantenido mucho tiempo en la retaguardia sin ser capaz de encontrar a Overwatch, sin ser capaz de salir de aquí sin que me persigan las tropas del enemigo para acabar conmigo, cosa que podrían hacer al estar sola y recluida. Pero... contigo puedo conseguirlo, ¡podemos llegar hasta ellos! Localiza a Tracer, Winston.

—Hana...

—¿A qué has venido hasta aquí sino?—elevo el tono de voz—¿A contarme que las cosas no van bien y ya está? ¿Y piensas que lo mejor es que nos quedemos aquí a continuar con nuestras cosas? Esto empieza a ponerse muy serio.

—Puedo ayudarte a encontrarlos, pero no me quedaré.

—¡Ya basta!—exclamo enfurecida—Yo soy la que más debería odiarte, ¡y has acudido a mí! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Enfréntate a esto de una vez!

Las lágrimas salen por fin de mis ojos como cascadas que van a parar a un manantial. Soy incapaz de detenerlas mientras miro con urgencia a Winston, que ha dado un paso atrás.

—¡Lo que pasó, pasó!—continúo, apretando los puños—Fue un accidente y nadie te odia por ello... Ni siquiera yo.

—Hana, yo...

—Íbamos a casarnos—prosigo, incapaz de detenerme—me lo había pedido dos días antes de que todo sucediera... y acepté. Un remanso de paz entre toda esta basura de guerra. Y pese a todo, nunca creí que fuera culpa tuya. Nunca te odié ni lo hago ahora... Deja de castigarte por lo que le pasó a Lúcio, Winston. Por favor.

Agacho la cabeza y al instante noto como sus fuertes brazos me envuelven. Entierro mi rostro en su pecho y dejo que mis lágrimas se sequen en mis mejillas. Lo que pasó fue un desagradable accidente que nunca debió haber pasado y que no quiero rememorar. Winston es una buena persona, nunca nos dañaría conscientemente. Debe reponerse. Por mí. Por nosotros. Por Lúcio.

Por Overwatch.


	10. Confesiones

TRACER

Atardecía. Lejos de la base donde el sol escasea, agradezco poder disfrutar de los últimos rayos que le quedan hasta que se esconda en el horizonte, tras las dunas del desierto que nos rodea. Empieza a hacer frío, pero aún quiero seguir aquí. Alzo las dos manos, que empuñan mis armas firmemente, y me dispongo a disparar hacia el maniquí que he dejado a pocos metros de mí. Está agujereado y tiene los brazos de trapo descosidos, pero aún tiene uso. Hace muchos años lo utilizaba para prácticas de tiro sin tener la certeza de que pudiera apenas rozarle, sin embargo ahora tengo seguridad. Mucha.

Un roce en la espalda me pone alerta y sin bajar los brazos me doy la vuelta enseguida. Esperaba verla aquí, de alguna manera, pero no tan pronto.

—Aún no ha salido la luna, cielo, ¿de verdad quieres arriesgarte a que nos descubran?—pregunto con una sonrisa mientras bajo las armas.

Me devuelve la sonrisa y se acerca a mí, pegando mucho su rostro al mío.

—No deberíamos dejar las buenas costumbres, ¿no te parece, chèrie? A nosotras siempre nos ha gustado el riesgo...

Acaricia el cuello de mi camisa mientras ensancha aún más su sonrisa. No me mira directamente a los ojos sino a algún punto en el lado izquierdo de mi cuello y compruebo que eso me pone nerviosa y quiero retroceder. Soy incapaz de hacerlo. Sigue teniendo ese maldito poder sobre mí, es un hecho, pero debo resistirme si no quiero que el resto del escuadrón comience a sospechar. Ya me he arriesgado demasiado trayéndola hasta aquí aunque por ahora ha ido bien. Han escuchado la información que traía, han permitido que se quede de momento, pero... un movimiento en falso y todo podría acabar demasiado pronto.

Por fin consigo dar un par de pasos hacia atrás y no sin cierta dificultad, me doy la vuelta y empiezo a recoger el maniquí de pruebas.

—Zut alors, creo que estoy perdiendo facultades—parece dolida.

Sujeto el maniquí con fuerza contra mi pecho y vuelvo a encararla. Estoy nerviosa.

—¿Se puede saber qué pretendes?

Sonríe.

—Averiguar qué pretendes tú—contesta tajante.

—¿Yo? ¡Yo no pretendo nada!—me atrevo a gritar, a metros y metros de la base soy libre de hacerlo en su presencia—eres tú quién me ha estado buscando. Quién vino a por mí, quién no ha parado de... de...

—¿De qué?

—¡YA BASTA! ¿En qué quieres convertir todo esto? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

No contesta, tan solo me mira. Hay algo en su interior que no quiere mostrarme... o que le da miedo. Pero no soy capaz de quedarme hasta que lo saque, no ahora. Ante su silencio comienzo a echar a andar hasta el hangar donde se guardan las viejas naves y los antiguos materiales de entrenamiento. Mis pies se hunden en la arena agregándoles un peso extra que provoca que camine con más lentitud. Me cuesta llegar pero por fin diviso el hangar y entro sin fijarme si ella aún me sigue. Dejo el maniquí en una esquina junto con el resto, que parecen un montón de trapos sucios y me detengo un segundo a mirar las naves. Echo de menos pilotar sobre una a la que no se le vayan cayendo las piezas por el camino, sentir la libertad en el aire...

Al darme la vuelta, vuelvo a tenerla frente a mí. Tiene los puños apretados y me mira con desesperación. Abro mucho los ojos, sorprendida, y contemplo como poco a poco frunce el ceño intentando resistirse a alguna especie de batalla que parece que se libra en su interior. Se acerca y pega su cuerpo al mío, inclinando posteriormente el rostro hasta mi rostro.

—Te quiero a ti—susurra.

Me besa. Es un beso más urgente que los demás, como si verdaderamente lo estuviera necesitando. Intento contenerme y comienzo a dar un paso hacia atrás pero lo nota y me detiene. A hecho un gancho tras mi espalda y me coge fuertemente imposibilitando mi huida. Sus labios me buscan y aunque quiero hacer otra cosa, dejo que me encuentren. Me maldigo a mí misma interiormente cuando llevo mis manos alrededor de su cuello, cuando inhalo su olor a grosellas, cuando siento la necesidad de soltar su pelo... Pero al cabo, me detengo.

—P-para...—murmuro, sin aire—... ¿qué está pasando?

Gira el rostro, como si le hubiera dado una bofetada.

—No lo sé, ¿d'accord?—gruñe—yo... n-no lo entiendo.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Ayúdame a verlo.

—Hay algo... algo está cambiando aquí dentro—se señala el pecho. Me mira en silencio pidiéndome ayuda a gritos.

—¿Qué intentas decir con eso, Amélie? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?—mi desesperación crece a medida que se alarga el silencio.

—¡Que estaba enamorada de ti!

—¿Estabas?—pregunto entre dolida e incrédula.

—Joder, Lena...—gruñe irritada—... he estado enamorada de ti todo este tiempo pero mis sentimientos eran inhibidos por lo que me hizo Talon. Creo que lo que me hicieron está desapareciendo, así que mis sentimientos están quedando al descubierto: estoy enamorada de ti.

No sé qué decir ante su confesión, pero algo me pide que la crea. Parece desesperada, como el conejo delante del cazador. Su lucha interna se debe a los cambios que se están produciendo dentro de ella, no entiende qué le pasa. Odia verse tan vulnerable.

Me acerco hasta ella y llevo un mechón de su cabello suelto detrás de su oreja. Me pongo ligeramente de puntillas para besar su mejilla y al hacerlo compruebo que está más cálida.

—¿En qué posición nos deja esto ahora?—pregunto y alza sus finas cejas.

—¿En qué posición quieres que esté?

Vuelvo a ponerme de puntillas, pero esta vez, beso sus labios.

 **OoOoO**

PHARAH

Mientras la contemplo dormir la imagen me transporta a recuerdos de cuando era pequeña. Hacía calor, mucho calor. Las paredes de piedra refrescaban un poco la estancia pero el sol que se colaba por las ventanas nos golpeaba como un puño invisible. Las palmeras se mantenían inmóviles durante todo el día, sin un viento que meciera sus ramas. Mamá venía de la fuente con un jarrón lleno de agua fresca y nos mojábamos con ella mientras me cantaba. Tenía una voz preciosa. Después trenzaba mi pelo y me quedaba dormida al arrullo de sus dedos...

—Ojalá pudiera hacer algo, madre...—susurro pegada a los barrotes de la celda—... eres incansable. Irías hasta el fin del mundo a buscarme, pero debiste haberte quedado en la base. Yo... yo misma me he buscado esto.

Se mueve un poco y por un momento me abrazo a la esperanza de que abra los ojos. Pero no sucede.

—He sido una egoísta—prosigo—estoy aquí porque he mirado más por mí misma que por vosotros, y me arrepiento. Lo único que quería era... era ser más fuerte. Toda la vida me he estado preparando para ser como tú. Para llegar al menos a la suela de tus zapatos o tocarla con la punta de los dedos... Te veía tan fiera, tan temida, tan importante entre las filas de Overwatch entre las que crecí... todo el mundo te temía y respetaba a partes iguales. Quería ser como tú. Quería que estuvieras orgullosa de mí cuando la gente me señalara diciendo: "esa es la hija de Ana Amari". Pero en el escuadrón apenas destacaba. Jack nunca me vio como te veía a ti. Nunca vio en mí apenas un poco de potencial ni me consideraba su segunda al mando... Jamás me dio la oportunidad de liderar una misión. No ha depositado confianza en mí.

Siento rabia e intento detener ese sentimiento pues fue lo que me precipitó hasta aquí. Respiro lentamente.

—Estaba insegura y pensé que Talon me daría lo que en Overwatch me faltaba. Les prometí que me uniría si no te hacían daño... y ahora estás... estás...

Noto como un nudo se instala en mi garganta y debo parar de hablar. Aparto la vista de la celda incapaz de soportarlo más.

—Hija...

Su voz me sorprende y me doy la vuelta deprisa. Ha abierto los ojos e intenta incorporarse. La felicidad llega a mí en forma de lágrimas, que ruedan por mis mejillas hasta estrellarse contra el suelo de piedra.

—¡Madre! ¿Estás bien?

—¿Dónde estoy?

—En una celda dentro de la base principal de Talon—susurro llena de vergüenza—madre yo...

—Te he escuchado—me interrumpe—no hacía falta que te esforzaras tanto. Nunca serás yo. Tienes que ser tú misma, y ya eres muy buena.

—Ser yo misma es un desastre, mira dónde estamos.

Ella se acerca lentamente, arrastrándose incapaz de levantarse aún. Pasa la mano por los barrotes y acaricia mi mejilla, que actúa de bálsamo y me calma.

—¿No lo has pensado? Estamos dentro de la base principal de Talon. Estamos justo donde debemos estar para acabar con esto—contesta.

—Pero... tú y yo solas no podremos con todo esto. Aquí dentro hay cientos de soldados además de los supersoldados que están creando y del suero ese con el que si nos dan... podemos despedirnos de todo aquel al que creíamos amigo.

—Tú y yo podemos, con ayuda extra.

Se incorpora por fin y abre su chaqueta. En el interior, sujetadas por tiras elásticas, se encuentran varias probetas con un líquido morado que conozco.

—Vamos a hacerles dormir un rato—prosigue—y después nos cargaremos sus planes.

—Madre, ¿de verdad crees que va a ser tan fácil? ¿Cómo pretendes que...?

Sonríe de lado mientras busca algo en sus bolsillos. Me pide que abra la palma de mi mano y lo hago sin decir nada más. Con delicadeza deposita una pluma que inmediatamente sé a quién pertenece.

—Necesitas un incentivo—dice sin perder la sonrisa—hazlo por ella.


	11. Estamos listas

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **No suele gustarme dejar "notas" por aquí, porque prefiero dar paso al fanfiction y ya, sin embargo hay un par de cosas que sí que me gustaría decir:**

 **1\. Primero de todo: ¡muchas gracias por leer y por el apoyo al fanfiction! Y aún más gracias a todos los que comentáis qué os parece. Me alegra mucho que os guste. Lo escribo principalmente porque me desestresa y porque me ayuda a seguir haciendo mano, nada más. Si encima os gusta, es agradable. Gracias a todos.**

 **2\. Alguno de vosotros me ha escrito comentando que los héroes de Overwatch se dirigen unos a otros por el nombre de pila y no por el apodo como ha pasado en algún capítulo del fanfiction. Efectivamente supongo que se dirigirían unos a otros por el nombre de pila, pero el hecho de que aquí no lo hagan en alguna ocasión, tiene una explicación: puede que sea porque les suena más cariñoso, se han acostumbrado o cualquier otra razón que me haya interesado escribir. El hecho de que en alguna ocasión leáis que se llaman por el apodo siempre tendrá algún sentido, pero, de todas maneras no os toméis todo al pie de la letra ;) al fin y al cabo esto es un fanfiction.**

 **Dicho lo cual: ¡Empezamos!**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

DVA

Caminando a través del desierto a lomos de mi Meka y guiada por Winston aún no puedo creer que fuera a volver a ver a mis antiguos compañeros de Overwatch. Mientras atravesamos las dunas vuelven a mi mente recuerdos de cuando nuestro equipo era realmente un equipo: planes de ataque, asistencias a los ciudadanos, evasiones, duros entrenamientos... Pero sobre todo había amistad. Nunca olvidaré el día en que interceptamos a un grupo de soldados de Talon que se dirigían al Ministerio a causar un atentado contra el Primer Ministro. Por aquel entonces sus fuerzas aún no estaban centradas en nosotros en su totalidad y tenían planes a un nivel superior. Mi Meka y yo nos encargamos de deshacernos de todos con la ayuda de Lúcio y de Tracer. Más tarde llegaron Zarya y Reindhart para hacer un reconocimiento en la zona con nosotros. Tras aquella dura batalla volvimos juntos a la base recordando los mejores momentos del combate. Lúcio reía, subido sobre las espaldas de Tracer que parecía no estar levantando peso en absoluto. Reinhardt iba hablando animadamente con Zarya que le contaba sus técnicas para sorprender al enemigo. Cuando llegamos a la base, Mercy nos esperaba para curar nuestras heridas, ansiosa porque le contáramos el resultado. Éramos un buen equipo... hasta su disolución. Años después no puedo creer que esté volviendo a la primera base que construimos.

—Ya estamos llegando—anuncia Winston.

—La base tiene interceptores de radares, ¿no? Borra rastros. ¿Cómo has podido encontrar a Tracer?

—Olvidas que yo puse esos interceptores—contesta divertido, aunque le noto nervioso—sin duda alguna estamos a pocos metros.

Asiento. Mis nervios también aumentan. Me siento extraña porque ha pasado mucho tiempo. Cuando el grupo se disolvió y algunos de nosotros fuimos a parar a sitios diferentes, nunca dudé de que quisiéramos volver. En mi caso de no haber encontrado a Winston nunca lo hubiera conseguido.

Por fin se para delante de un montón de lo que parecen piezas de metal, pero que reconozco como la puerta a nuestra antigua base. Me bajo del Meka y lo llevo hasta la parte de atrás donde escondíamos viejas naves para intentar ocultarlo. Cuando vuelvo Winston tiene una mano en la puerta.

—No va a pasar nada—susurro con calma—nunca ha pasado nada.

Traga saliva y asiente, dirigiéndome lo que pretende que sea una sonrisa. Le imito y abro la puerta lentamente, esperando a que suceda algo o se accione algún dispositivo de seguridad que nos expulse inmediatamente. Pero nada pasa. Avanzamos hasta la sala de mando, vacía, y nos miramos desconcertados temiendo lo peor.

—¿HANA?—pregunta una voz familiar desde algún punto de la sala.

Miro a mi alrededor, intentando acostumbrar mis ojos a la penumbra después de haber viajado bajo el potente sol del desierto y por fin la veo. Es ella, con el pelo alborotado y sus inconfundibles gafas de aviador.

—¡TRACER!—exclamo y corro hacia ella.

Nos abrazamos durante largos segundos. Aspiro su aroma, tan familiar y tranquilizador. Noto que actúa como un bálsamo que me hace sentir que estoy en casa de nuevo.

—¿Qué haces a...? ¿WINSTON?

No se nota, pero intuyo que Winston se ruboriza cuando Tracer se agacha para abrazarle. Acaricia su cabeza peluda y le coloca las gafas que le ha torcido por su impetuoso abrazo.

—¡Veréis cuando lo sepan los demás! Llegáis en el mejor momento, vamos a...

El gruñido de Winston ahoga el efusivo discurso de Tracer. Su pelo se encrespa mientras avanza hacia ella, aunque sin mirarla. Sus ojos en realidad se dirigen hacia otro punto de la sala, situado detrás de ella. Gruñe hacia una figura que lo hace retroceder mientras avanza. Parpadeo un par de veces hasta que la tenue luz de la sala me deja ver de quién se trata. Su imponente figura se revela ante nosotros. Lleva puesto un uniforme antiguo de escuadrón de Overwatch aunque no se ha quitado su infalible visor de la cabeza. Camina hacia nosotros de forma sibilina, dejando ondear su largo pelo oscuro. Widowmaker.

—¡Apártate, Lena!—grito, dándome cuenta de que he adoptado un tono más serio al pronunciar su nombre de pila—de esta me encargo yo...

Winston se coloca detrás de mí, dispuesto a seguirme al primer movimiento.

—¡Espera, Hana!

Tracer se pone delante de Widowmaker, que nos mira desafiante.

—¿Pero qué haces? ¡Es el enemigo! ¡Pertenece a Talon! Quítate de ahí...

Me lanzo hacia Tracer mientras intento sacar mi arma de su funda. Ella pone su mano sobre la mía para impedirme hacerlo mientras forcejeamos juntas.

—Tú no lo entiendes... deja que te lo explique.

Paro en seco. Widowmaker no intenta ningún movimiento. Simplemente se cruza de brazos y nos mira aburrida. Winston no para de gruñir detrás de mí y da vueltas sobre sí mismo, haciendo alarde de su naturaleza.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Deberías calmarte, conejita, no vaya a ser que te sangre la nariz—escupe Widowmaker con su lengua viperina. Su voz es suave, felina.

—¡No vuelvas a llamarme así!

Levanto un puño hacia ella dispuesta a golpearla pero Tracer vuelve a interceptarme y es ella quién recibe el golpe. La mejilla de mi amiga queda enrojecida a causa del puñetazo, pero no dice nada. Solo se queda unos segundos en la misma postura antes de incorporarse. Widowmaker me lanza una mirada envenenada mientras contemplo como la asiste, acariciando por un momento su mejilla.

—¿Qué...?

—Déjalo de una vez, Hana—gruñe Tracer, molesta—y tú también.

Winston para de girar y nos mira, aún respirando con dificultad, enfurecido.

—Escuchad... Os guste o no Amélie es nuestra protegida ahora. Nos está ayudando en las incursiones contra Talon y está aportando información muy valiosa a la causa.

—¿Que está haciendo qué? Lena, no crees lo que dices, ¡os está engañando! Está más que claro que todo esto es una trampa y Talon no tardará en asomar sus narices por aquí—bramo indignada.

—No es como tú crees Hana—Tracer parece agotada—simplemente vas a tener que lidiar con ello, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí que han cambiado las cosas durante todos estos años—gruño—ahora confraternizáis con el enemigo. ¿Algo más que deba saber? ¿Está también Gabriel Reyes por aquí?

—Si estuviera aquí lo sabría.

La voz de Jack se impone sobre la de todos nosotros, que callamos al instante. Avanza hacia el grupo con paso firme, como siempre, haciendo alarde de su impetuosa planta de líder. Se acerca hasta mí y relaja las facciones, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa cuando por fin me estrecha entre sus brazos.

—Bienvenida de nuevo, Hana—susurra afablemente.

—Hola, Jack—le devuelvo el saludo con dulzura. Le echaba de menos.

—Winston—saluda Jack con una inclinación de cabeza que el simio le devuelve—me alegra veros otra vez, nunca que pensé que...

—... volveríamos a encontrarnos?—terminé su frase—¡Sorpresa! Venimos para ayudar, Winston me contó que se encontró con Tracer y le dio un par de armas nuevas, pero no es lo único nuevo por aquí...

Vuelvo a dirigir mi mirada hacia Widowmaker y Jack relaja los hombros.

—Está bien, Hana, te lo explicaré a ti y a Winston en la sala de mando. Lena, ve a buscar a los demás, es hora de que os cuente mis planes.

 **OoOoO**

 **OoOoooooooooOOooooooOoOoOoO**

TRACER

—Ya solo faltaban otro par de miembros de Overwatch para terminar de ponerme la soga al cuello—comenta Amélie mientras caminamos hacia el hangar donde reposan nuestras antiguas naves—a esa conejita no le gusto nada.

—¿Y desde cuándo te importa?—pregunto divertida—¿acaso te sientes intimidada, cielo?

—Si así fuera yo misma me pondría esa soga al cuello, chérie—contesta—pero bueno, en cuanto Jack os cuente el plan y os lancéis a la batalla no creo que sea muy difícil.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—comento extrañada.

—Pues que la batalla será la excusa perfecta para abandonarme a mi suerte, Lena—responde tajante—sé que Overwatch no me querrá mucho tiempo más entre sus filas. No se fían de mí. No me dejarán quedarme. El fragor de la batalla es el medio perfecto para deshacerse de mí sin que eso afecte a vuestra moralidad.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Nunca te haríamos...

—¿Seguro? El ninja verde no me mira bien. Ni Hana. Ni ninguno de los demás. No se olvidan de que pertenezco a Talon por más que haya demostrado lo contrario. ¿Acaso crees que no se enfrentarían a mí en algún momento? No les culpo tampoco, no te confundas.

—No dejaré que te hagan daño—añado con seriedad—Confío en ti.

Me mira como si no pudiera creerlo. Como si nadie jamás hubiera pronunciado esas palabras para ella. Observa a su alrededor como buscando algo y entonces se acerca a mí y me atrae hasta ella. Deposita un suave beso en mis labios, que le devuelvo con la misma dulzura.

—Ya no puedo frenar estos impulsos—susurra cuando se separa de mí. Parece que se siente culpable.

—Creo que eso está bien—sonrío y acaricio su mejilla lentamente.

—Cada vez se hace más incontrolable.

Borro mi sonrisa.

—¿Y eso te disgusta?

—Me disgusta no saber quién soy—confiesa—estaba acostumbrada a no sentir. A ser una máquina de matar. A no tener nada que perder... Nadie podía herirme precisamente porque no había nadie que me importara, así que no podían amenazarme con nada. Pero ahora es distinto. Soy vulnerable, porque si... si vamos contra Talon y te cogieran... tendrían todo lo que quisieran de mí.

—Hay algo que debes saber, cielo—contesto con picardía, para animarla.

—¿Qué?

—Nadie me ha podido capturar jamás.

ooooooooo

ooooooooo

Doblamos en la esquina del hangar directas a la entrada. Unos murmullos comienzan a hacerse cada vez más fuertes a medida que avanzamos pero no logro distinguir a quién pertenecen. Me asomo por la rendija de la gran puerta de metal entreabierta y aviso a Amélie para que se coloque detrás de mí. Reconozco su nombre entre los murmullos y aguzo el oído para intentar discernir de qué trata la conversación.

—No puedo aguantarlo—la voz de Genji es ahora más clara—ella está aquí, como si nada. Y nosotros esperando como unos idiotas a que nos ponga las manos encima.

Una figura se mueve entre las sombras.

—Cálmate—la dulce y conciliadora voz de Angela se impone a los gruñidos de su interlocutor—ha sido de utilidad a la causa. Puede que su traición a Talon sea por motivos de venganza, pero les ha traicionado.

—Puede que no—masculla Genji—puede que sea todo una trampa. ¿Cómo podéis estar tan seguros de que todo esto no lo ha pactado con Talon?

—Porque ahora tiene algo que perder.

Se hace el silencio, y trago saliva hasta que Genji vuelve a hablar.

—No lo entiendo.

—¿Quieres decir que no lo has notado?—susurra con dulzura—No se ha despegado de Lena desde que ha llegado aquí. Cualquiera diría que su jueguecito del gato y el ratón ha acabado con los dos siendo pareja de baile.

—¿Te recuerdo que le lavaron el cerebro? Es otro juguete más de esa organización.

—Se le está pasando el efecto de lo que quiera que le hayan hecho. La forma en la que mira a Lena no es interpretada.

—¿Te vas a guiar por una forma de mirar a la hora de argumentar que Widowmaker jamás nos traicionaría?—pregunta Genji furioso.

—A nadie se le puede escapar la manera en que se comporta con ella. Es... algo más.

—Dime una cosa... ¿cómo puedes ser tan observadora con todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor menos con lo que pasa contigo?

—Genji...

—¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que pedirte que mires lo que te rodea?

Se hace el silencio de nuevo y abro un poco más la rendija de la puerta. Genji se ha acercado a Angela y la mira fijamente a través de su armadura. Ella parece apurada, dolida de algún modo, y va dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás. Genji avanza poco a poco sin dejar de mirarla mientras ella continúa retrocediendo y da con su espalda en la pared metálica del hangar. Genji apoya sus manos en la pared, rodeándola.

—¿Aún sigues sin darte cuenta?—pregunta desesperado.

—Genji, por favor—suplica Angela.

—Dime que lo sabías. Dime que lo sabías y que no querías decirme nada por alguna razón de peso. ¿Cuál es? ¡Sé que te has dado cuenta! Tú lo observas todo, ¿no? ¡Sabes lo que siento por ti! Y no me has dicho nada.

Da un golpe contra la pared de metal, al lado de Angela. Ella cierra los ojos un segundo, a causa de la sorpresa y los vuelve a abrir, abatida.

—Yo... no... no puedo—susurra angustiada—... no puedo... corresponderte.

—¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno? ¿Es eso?

—¡Claro que no! No es nada de eso.

—¿Entonces? ¡Dímelo! Porque después de tanto tiempo creo que me merezco saberlo. Has estado evadiéndome. Evadiendo todas las señales. Durante todo este tiempo me he mantenido en mi sitio. Mi maestro me ha enseñado a no perder los nervios, a dar importancia a la batalla y las vidas de mis aliados ante todo. Pero tú... tú has conseguido que me salte todo eso. Has logrado que pierda los estribos. ¡Mírame!

La respiración entrecortada de Genji ahoga el suspiro de Angela. Me debato entre si interrumpirles ya o no, pero Amélie pone una mano sobre mi hombro. No es el momento.

—Dímelo—vuelve a pedir Genji, agotado—solo así estaré tranquilo.

—Eres bueno, Genji—comienza Angela—Pero he ignorado toda señal lanzada hacia mí. No puedo corresponder a nadie... Yo... Yo estoy...

La puerta entreabierta ya no soporta el peso de mi cuerpo que, sin darme cuenta, he ido echando hacia delante. Antes de caer al suelo, mi acelerador cronal se activa y vuelve a incorporarme de nuevo. Genji se aparta de Angela rápidamente y esta lo mira unos instantes, abatida. Ambos se vuelven hacia nosotras, esperando una explicación.

—Os estábamos buscando—balbuceo rápidamente—Jack nos quiere en la sala de mando.

Los dos asienten, y salimos de allí antes de que la situación se vuelva más incómoda.

oooooo

ooooooo

Cuando llegamos a la sala de mando, ya está todo el mundo reunido. Junkrat charla animadamente con Winston que parece más relajado y Hana y Satya se ríen de algo que han comentado a McCree que refunfuña un momento, pero luego las sigue.

Jack se acerca al panel del control y pulsa un par de botones que hacen que aparezca un holograma con un mapa justo por encima de nuestras cabezas.

—Está bien, escuchad, es hora de que os diga lo que vamos a hacer. En el plazo de tres días saldremos de nuestro escondite para pasar a una posición más ofensiva—comenta Jack, imponiéndose a las voces de los demás, que callan al instante—es nuestro deber hacernos con los sueros de Talon y destruirlos.

Un ruido como el de un papel de caramelo al desenvolverse se escucha al final de la frase de Jack.

—La idea es suministrar el suero a cuantos soldados de Talon nos sea posible para que sean ellos mismos los que destruyan su propia organización—añade satisfecho—Durante estos tres días, Winston nos proveerá de nuevas armas y mejoras para la misión.

El ruido, como el de un papel al arrugarse, vuelve a escucharse esta vez más fuerte.

—Mientras tanto os prepararéis para...

—Ov...

Mis compañeros giran sus cabezas de un lado a otro, desconcertados. Parece que una voz, que sale de la nada, intenta comunicarse con nosotros.

—Overw...

El ruido entrecorta la comunicación.

—Overwatch. Agentes de Overwatch.

Todos contenemos la respiración.

—Agentes de Overwatch. Estamos listas para la misión.

La voz de Ana nos deja a todos quietos y alerta.

—¿Estamos listas? Ha hablado en plural—interrumple McCree, cortando el silencio—¿a quién más se refiere?

—A Pharah—contesta Angela, decidida.


	12. Emboscada

MERCY

El silencio ha inundado la sala de mando, a la espera de que Ana diga algo más. Todos se encuentran atentos y en alerta. Pasan algunos segundos más hasta que se escucha el ruido que precede a la voz de nuestra compañera.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo—anuncia, aparentemente tranquila—hemos encontrado la sala desde donde sale toda la ventilación de la base. Pretendo verter mis dardos en el respiradero para mandarlos a todos a dormir, necesitamos que ven...

Se oyen ruidos de puertas al abrirse y de piezas de metal chocando unas con otras. Alguien con una voz muy grave comienza a decir palabras incomprensibles. Parece furioso. La comunicación se corta y, aunque Jack llama a Ana, ya nadie responde.

—Las han descubierto—sentencia—tenemos que actuar ya, no disponemos del tiempo que teníamos previsto.

—Si cargáis las naves con un par de materiales, podría intentar crear algo por el camino—interviene Winston—no será nada muy elaborado, pero sí algo que os pueda ayudar.

Jack asiente y señala a Genji y McCree.

—Disponed de las naves. Tardarán en arrancar, pero al menos servirán.

—¡Esas viejas naves nos harán volar! Pero volar en pedazos—ríe Junkrat—¡son muy viejas! ¿De verdad pretendes que viajemos en ellas, amigo?

—Y llevaos a este—concluye Jack.

Los tres se movilizan y parten hacia el hangar a toda prisa. Antes de salir, Genji se vuelve y me dirige una mirada lastimera y, aunque no lo distingo por su máscara, sé que también está cargada de rabia. Los demás se quedan a la espera de que Jack ordene algo más, sin embargo está más ocupado en ocultar la preocupación que le provoca toda esta situación. Entonces me mira. Algo en mí llama su atención y no aparta la vista durante largo rato. Le devuelvo la mirada desconcertada hasta que me doy cuenta de que estoy temblando. Mis manos reposan tranquilas en sendos bolsillos de mi bata blanca, pero de cintura para abajo el movimiento es frenético y pasados unos segundos las piernas me fallan y caigo al suelo. Mi cabeza rebota contra él y de repente ya no veo nada.

 _—La quinta vez—gruño—la quinta vez en una semana._

 _—Bueno... no está mal tener heridas de guerra—se queja Pharah—significa que..._

 _—... significa que eres una insconsciente—mascullo, terminando la frase por ella—¿te das cuenta de que puede que algún día no vuelvas?_

 _—Creo que todos sabemos eso, Angela. Somos conscientes de que podríamos morir en una misión._

 _—Claro que lo sois, pero morir por ser irresponsable no es la mejor de las muertes. Pretendes cargar con todo tú solita pero no te das cuenta de que tienes que contar con todo el escuadrón. Sois un equipo._

 _Sin darme cuenta clavo demasiado la aguja en la herida, pero ella solo emite un débil quejido. Al compás de un largo gruñido de desesperación, corto por fin el hilo y le aplico una pomada para mitigar el dolor._

 _—¿De verdad solo estás enfadada por eso?—pregunta intentando ocultar lo que realmente le molesta la herida._

 _—¿Por qué otra cosa debería enfadarme además de por tu inconsciencia?_

 _—¿Qué me dices de lo de ayer?_

 _—Lo he olvidado, Pharah._

 _—No querías que te gustara. Pero lo hizo._

 _—¡Para de una vez! Nos hemos acercado mucho pero... no es posible. No debemos continuar con esto. Limítate a seguir viniendo por aquí cuando tengas una herida que mostrar, y nada más._

 _—Dime que no sentiste nada cuando te besé y dejaré de insistir._

 _—Pharah..._

 _—No entiendo porqué lo evitas. Admito que fue un impulso, pero agradezco que sucediera._

 _Se acerca a mí lentamente, como la última vez. De nuevo sus poderosos ojos se clavan en los míos como intentando atraparlos. En esta ocasión no pienso volver a retroceder, no pienso dejar que me vea perder los nervios._

 _—Ni se te ocurra acercarte más—bramo tajante._

 _—A la mierda..._

 _Se lanza contra mí y me pega a la pared levantando un sonido que hace eco por toda la sala. Su boca choca contra la mía y la abre para arrancarme un beso que no puedo negarle. La correspondo casi automáticamente y dejo que pose su mano en mi cintura. Ya no puedo frenar mis brazos que rodean su cuello ni mi cuerpo que se pega al suyo. El beso es frenético y desesperado y enciende algo en mi interior que quiere salir como la lava de un volcán..._

—Angela—oigo a alguien llamarme.

Abro los ojos lentamente. Al principio me cuesta darme cuenta de que no estoy en la enfermería, ni que Pharah tampoco. Sigo en la sala de mando, sigo con los demás esperando a poder subir a las naves e ir a la base enemiga.

—¿Estás bien?

Por fin distingo a Jack frente a mí. Estoy tumbada en el suelo, me incorporo poco a poco y le tranquilizo posando mi mano en su brazo y asintiendo.

—Estoy bien—contesto.

Jack suspira al tiempo que los chicos entran a la sala y anuncian que las naves ya están listas. Genji me mira, entre enfadado y ansioso, pero no se acerca cuando Lena y Widowmaker me levantan y me incorporan. No pregunta. No dice nada.

—De acuerdo... Amélie... te toca—añade Jack con dificultad—es hora de que nos guíes hasta ellos. ¿Crees que podrás?

A nadie se le escapa que la llama por su nombre de pila, como si se conocieran de antes. Ella le contempla serena, esbozando una sonrisa de lado como si disfrutara por tener el poder esta vez. Paladea el momento antes de asentir por fin.

—Jack, espero que no creas que soy una idiota—comienza a decir con un deje irónico en la voz—mi pierna aún no está del todo curada, y no serviré de mucho en el campo de batalla. Un solo descuido y alguien podría acabar conmigo... y no me refiero solo a Talon.

Lanza una mirada acusadora a todos los presentes, sin embargo pasa de largo cuando llega hasta Lena. Observo sin sorpresa como McCree y Genji se tensan. Quizá su plan efectivamente consistiera en matar a Widowmaker en el fragor de la batalla, pero nuevamente ella ha demostrado ser una caja de sorpresas y se ha adelantado a sus acontecimientos. El silencio es tan basto que hasta puede escucharse.

—Prometedme que no sufriré ningún daño y os llevaré hasta Talon.

—¿Y de verdad crees que no mentiríamos al asegurarte que por nuestra parte estarás a salvo?—pregunta McCree con sorna—¿qué te hace pensar que cumpliríamos esa promesa?

—¿Qué os hace pensar que os llevaré a la base correcta?—contesta tajante—¿Qué os hace pensar que no os espera una emboscada? ¿Qué os hace pensar que no les mandaré una señal para que os encuentren en cuanto pongáis un pie fuera de aquí? Pueden pasar muchas cosas... solo queda confiar unos en otros y hacer lo correcto.

McCree gruñe y la sala se queda en silencio.

—Espero que todos hagáis lo correcto—interviene Jack por fin—pongámonos en marcha.

 **IIIOOOOOIII**

SYMMETRA

A la cabeza de la flota de naves siento una pesada carga sobre mis hombros. No es mi cometido hacer que todos lleguemos sanos y salvos hasta la base de Talon pero aún así me siento responsable. Desde que Lena empezó a liderar varias de las misiones que Jack nos encomendaba yo me quedaba casi siempre de piloto de naves. Nunca he llegado a descubrir lo que me gustaba pilotarlas hasta momentos como este, en el que canalizo toda mi tensión a través del volante y los botones del panel de control.

En nuestra nave viajan Jack, Lena y Widowmaker. Los demás van repartidos en el resto, cosa que agradezco. Es bastante molesto tener a ese patapalo riendo cada dos por tres detrás de tu espalda... aunque confieso para mis adentros, que también es raro no escuchar sus gritos.

—¿Aún piensas que no os llevaré hasta la base?—pregunta Widowmaker rompiendo el silencio que nos envuelve—no queda mucho.

—Ya han pasado tres horas—espeta Jack—espero que estés en lo cierto.

—Nunca os dije que estuviera cerca—se defiende ella—y espero que estos cacharros tengan antidetectores o no contaréis con el factor sorpresa.

Mi gruñido se escucha alrededor de los presentes que por fin se percatan de que estoy aquí, conduciendo. A nadie se le escapa que no tengo especial simpatía hacia la integrante de Talon y que, al igual que la mayoría de mis compañeros, no me fío de ella.

—¿Cuánto queda?—pregunto abruptamente.

—Llegaríamos en una hora si no nos hubiéramos detenido en cargar el robot rosa de la conejita y los utensilios del mono... así que estaremos en dos horas y media, probablemente.

Vuelvo a soltar otro gruñido. No solo por el fastidio de alargar un viaje que creía que pronto tocaría a su fin, sino por la manera en la que se dirige a nosotros. Tan altiva, tan arrogante...

—Igual si aligeramos la carga llegamos antes—replico mordazmente—¿qué te parece si te dejamos en medio de las dunas del desierto?

No me contesta, pero puedo notar sus ojos violáceos clavados en mi nuca. Aunque no es una victoria, sonrío satisfecha. Me gusta saber que la incomodo de algún modo, que se siente amenazada por mí aunque solo sea un poco. Quiero mostrarle en qué lugar está en esta situación, y que por supuesto es una posición de clara desventaja.

Las horas pasan y por fin Widowmaker se tensa, estamos a punto de llegar. Tras el duro viaje a penas me quedan fuerzas para seguir pilotando pero todos sabemos que lo mejor es intentar reponerse porque lo que nos espera al bajar de la nave será cien veces más duro. La chica violeta me pide que aminore la marcha y nos comunicamos con los interfonos de la nave para pedirles a los demás que hagan lo mismo. Poco a poco vislumbramos una especie de armazón oculto entre las dunas y sabemos que hemos llegado.

—Pon los antidetectores, ¡ahora!—ordena Widowmaker.

Jack da la orden a los demás también y todos activamos los dispositivos de las naves que impedirán que nos detecten al llegar. Cuando aterrizo nuestro vehículo apenas hace ruido y lo único que me pone alerta es que todo parece ser demasiado sencillo. Los antidetectores de nuestras naves son viejos, realmente obsoletos, y aún así nadie nos ha escuchado llegar. Pese a ello todos vamos bajando de las naves y seguimos a Widowmaker a través del desierto, guiándonos hasta una posible entrada.

Por el camino Winston provee de armas a algunos de los nuestros. McCree recibe una pistola con complicados motivos dibujados y a Genji le extiende nuevos shurikens de un color verde intenso. Todo el mundo está preparado. Angela ya no viste su bata blanca, ahora luce su antiguo traje del escuadrón del que salen dos imponentes alas a su espalda. Hana también se ha vestido con su antiguo mono de neopreno y camina junto a nosotros a lomos de su Meka.

—Girando por este recodo hay una entrada que comunica con los pisos inferiores de la base, como una alcantarilla. Nadie patrulla en este área, así que podremos pasar sin problemas—susurra Widowmaker—a partir de ahí ya es cosa vuestra.

Asentimos antes de ir acercándonos poco y asegurarnos de que no hay ningún dispositivo de alarma cerca. Winston, que carga con algunas de mis torretas, me las acerca para que pueda colocar al menos una cerca de esta entrada en caso de que tengamos que escapar por aquí.

—Será mejor que tú no bajes—murmura Lena a Widowmaker—no tienes bien la pierna aún.

Nadie se mueve aún, esperando las órdenes de Jack. Sin embargo él está atento a la conversación entre ellas dos, quizá esperando a que Lena añada algo más.

—Bajaré.

—No lo harás, Amélie.

—Lena, estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Ahórratelo, ¿quieres?

—¡Deja de ser tan cabezota!—chilla Lena.

Jack se acerca a ella para intentar tranquilizarla e intenta tocarle el hombro, pero se aparta rápidamente.

—¡NO! Morirá si no se queda. No durará con la pierna así, la matarán si hay fuego cruzado—replica Lena, sin apartar la mirada de Widowmaker.

—¿Y qué más da?—pregunta McCree—Una integrante de Talon menos en el mundo. Nos ha ayudado, pero un solo acto decente no repara todo el daño del pasado. No sé porqué te preocupa.

—No voy a quedarme aquí—gruñe Widowmaker—no soy un despojo inútil. Pelearé hasta que pueda.

—¡Sé porqué quieres venir! Y si es por mí...

Todos contienen el aliento ante la última frase de Lena. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Que Widowmaker quiere ir a la batalla para... protegerla? Las teorías comienzan a emerger en mi cabeza y no me gustan nada. Nos hemos fiado demasiado de ella y tal vez haya usado a Lena para traicionarnos.

Pero mis teorías no tardan en confirmarse cuando somos asediados por un grupo de soldados vestidos de negro que portan el símbolo de Talon en una cinta alrededor de su brazo derecho. Todos nos apuntan con sus armas, unos rifles que reconozco de otras misiones. Rifles que son capaces de disparar ráfagas de balas a increíble velocidad, con una cadencia de fuego casi indecente. Imposible escapar de ellos teniéndolos tan cerca.

—¡Nos ha distraído!—grita McCree indignado—esta sucia arpía nos estaba distrayendo con la discusión para que pasara justamente esto.

Genji también se gira hacia Widowmaker y desenvaina su katana. Antes de que pueda lanzarla hacia ella, Tracer se mueve como un rayo hacia él para desarmarle. Alertados por el movimiento, los integrantes de Talon se acercan aún más y cargan sus rifles.

—¿Qué haces?—pregunta Genji indignado. Ahora no quita la vista de los soldados de Talon.

—Nadie va a tocarla—contesta Tracer furiosa.

—¿Se puede saber por qué...?

Pero Genji no puede terminar su pregunta. Una risa se alza entre todas las voces y con ella parece que se detenga el tiempo. Una figura se abre paso entre los soldados enemigos y se acerca a nosotros. Gabriel Reyes, el oficial al mando de la organización de Talon, nos contempla desafiante a través de su máscara de calavera.

—Habéis tardado mucho en llegar—susurra con voz áspera.

—¿Dónde están, Gabriel?—pregunta Jack, furioso—¿Dónde están Ana y Pharah?

—Justo donde vais a estar vosotros. En una celda de la base, pudriéndose hasta que decidamos vuestro destino...

—¡No nos vamos a deja coger tan fácilmente! ¡Es hora de la pirotecnia!

El loco de Jamison salta por encima de nuestras cabezas y lanza una rueda de fuego a los soldados enemigos jaleando tan fuerte que les pilla por sorpresa. La rueda atraviesa su coordinada posición y hace que rompan filas, quemando a muchos de ellos. La distracción es ideal para comenzar a adelantar posiciones y todos blandimos nuestras armas en dirección al enemigo. McCree dispara a dos soldados que se acercaban demasiado y estos caen al suelo con un golpe seco. A lo lejos veo como Hana dispara desde su Meka, tumbando a varios soldados de una sola vez. Tracer se mueve rápida entre los soldados, haciendo que se vea de ella una chispa de luz azul que destaca entre el negro de sus uniformes.

Cuando parece que comenzamos a tener clara ventaja, un grito se alza incluso por encima del sonido de nuestras armas al dispararse. Todos nos giramos hacia el lugar del que proviene y observamos como Hana, fuera del Meka, se sitúa desarmada y peligrosamente cerca de uno de los soldados.

—¿Lúcio?—pregunta en un chillido lastimero.

Frente a ella efectivamente está nuestro antiguo compañero del escuadrón, Lúcio. Pero, no podía ser. Si había muerto en aquel terrible accidente, ¿qué hacía allí? ¿Era una ilusión? ¿Otra trampa de Talon?

La risa de Reyes volvía a envolver el lugar y gracias a nuestro desconcierto sus soldados logran contenernos de nuevo.

—Parece que hayáis visto un fantasma—ríe con crueldad.

—¿Qué significa esto?—gruñe Jack—¿QUÉ MIERDAS SIGNIFICA ESTO?

—Nunca te había visto tan alterado—ironiza Reyes—cálmate, ¿quieres?

La tensión de los músculos de Jack provoca que tiemble ligeramente. En realidad todos lo hacemos. Incapaces de adivinar qué pasa, nos quedamos como idiotas mirando a Reyes mientras sus soldados nos apuntan.

—Creo que sois muy malos detectives—añade—y habéis señalado como traidor a la persona incorrecta.

Señala a Amélie, que gira la cara hacia otro lado.

—Amélie solo ha servido para sembrar la discordia entre vosotros, para flaquear vuestros ánimos. Pero es tan inútil para vuestra causa como para la nuestra. Los efectos de nuestro suero ya no funcionan en ella, ya no es una asesina letal sino otra persona normal y corriente como vosotros, sin llegar a ser si quiera una heroína.

Widowmaker aprieta los puños, pero no replica. Se limita a escuchar, igual que todos nosotros.

—Quizá deberíais preguntaros qué hace vuestro amiguito vivo y porqué está con nosotros, ¿no creéis?—pregunta Reyes.

—¿Él es quién nos ha traicionado?—solloza Hana—¡Pero si está muerto!

—O le han resucitado...—contesta Reyes, y extiende la mano como si se la tendiera a alguien.

Entonces de entre nosotros comienza a moverse una figura que finalmente coge la mano de Reyes y se la estrecha. En ese momento todos contenemos el aliento incapaces de creer quién ha tendido la mano al enemigo. El silencio no es incómodo, es una sentencia, y algo se rompe dentro de nosotros cuando nuestras mentes procesan quién nos ha traicionado en realidad.

Mercy.


	13. Atrapados

TRACER

El suelo de la celda es duro y frío. Incapaces de poder seguir plantando cara al enemigo, nos han metido en sucias celdas de piedra, mientras deciden nuestro destino. En la celda de al lado, Hana ha perdido todas sus fuerzas. Solloza pensando en lo que su prometido se ha convertido, pensando en cómo han logrado llegar hasta él y hacerle eso. No es él mismo. La persona de la que estaba enamorada ahora solo es un zombie al servicio de unos desalmados.

Nadie intenta calmarla a sabiendas de que necesita un tiempo sola para desahogarse. Con ella han puesto a Jack y a Symmetra, que a veces intercambian miradas pero no dicen nada. Amélie y yo estamos encerradas con McCree que nos mira con odio sin saber porqué y en la siguiente han metido a todos los demás. No hay rastro de Ana y Pharah.

—Esa infame de Ziegler... ¿qué pretende? ¿Nos ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo?—pregunta McCree a nadie en particular, rompiendo el tortuoso silencio—¿desde el principio? ¿O es que sus aspiraciones fueron cambiando poco a poco?

—Cálmate, Jesse—pide Jack.

—¡No puedo! ¡Hemos tenido al enemigo dentro y ninguno se ha dado cuenta!—exclama exasperado—¿Cómo ha sido posible? ¿Alguien le ha ayudado? Porque de ser así...

Hace amago de acercarse a Amélie, pero me interpongo.

—Ya basta—susurra agotado—¿Por qué la proteges?

—¿Y tú qué más pruebas quieres? Ya has visto que Amélie no es el enemigo—contesto ofuscada.

—Pero... ¿desde cuándo te preocupas por ella?

Amélie le mira con expresión aburrida y se da la vuelta para darle la espalda.

—Lena, quizás ya va siendo hora de que le cuentes a tus amiguitos las últimas noticias, ¿no crees, chèrie?

Noto como el calor acude a mi rostro y lo cubre por completo. Ahora todas las miradas están puestas en mí, incluso la de Jack. Sin embargo mis torpes balbuceos son ahogados por el sonido de la puerta de nuestra celda al abrirse. Cual si fueran despojos, arrojan a dos figuras dentro. El sonido sordo que hacen sus cuerpos débiles contra el suelo de piedra me impacta. Las reconozco al instante: son ellas.

—¡Ana!—exclamo acercándome. Apenas puede incorporarse, y la ayudo para que pueda sentarse. Hago lo mismo con Pharah.

—¡Sucia traidora!—gruñe McCree hacia Pharah, quién le mira sin fuerzas.

—No lo soy—murmura—p-puedo explicarlo.

—¿Estáis bien?—pregunta Jack desde su celda, quién ahora abraza a Hana que ha dejado de llorar y se seca las lágrimas con la manga.

—Sí, estamos bien, aunque nada ha salido como habíamos planeado—contesta Ana—lo siento, Jack.

—Saldremos de aquí—asegura él—esta noche.

—¿Y cómo lo vamos a hacer?—replica McCree—¿disparando a las cerraduras con nuestras armas invisibles?

—Olvidas que durante mucho tiempo fui el segundo al mando de Reyes, cuando estaba en Overwatch.—contesta Jack—Conozco sus secretos, sus movimientos. Puede que haya cambiado, pero es un animal de costumbres. Y una de las más arraigadas que tenía era disponer de una puerta trasera por si las moscas. Incluso en una celda...

 **OOOOOO**

 **OOOOOO**

 **OOOOOO**

Después de horas sin vigilancia, un par de guardias de Talon bajan hasta las celdas para custodiarlas. La situación ha cambiado y debemos andarnos con sigilo. Al caer la noche, Jack nos hace señas para que busquemos algún dispositivo integrado en el suelo o las paredes, que nos permita salir de las celdas, sin embargo todos creemos que eso sería demasiado fácil. Que no podía ser tan sencillo huir de allí con el solo apretar de un botón.

Los ánimos flaquean. Hana aún está hecha un ovillo en una esquina de su celda y Pharah no mira a nadie a los ojos. Genji medita, sin obedecer por primera vez a las órdenes de Jack, como si internamente llevara un duelo que no quiere compartir con nadie. El resto nos movemos cautelosamente por la celda, sin hallar rastro de nada que nos permita salir.

—¿De verdad crees que Reyes va a ser tan tonto de dejar un dispositivo en la celda para permitir a sus presos salir?—pregunta McCree a Jack en un susurro—No puede ser tan estúpido, por más "puertas traseras" que le gustara construir por si las moscas.

—No lo entiendes, su mente va más allá—contesta Jack, en una voz igual de baja—Seguro que ha pensado en que podría haber un motín y de algún modo acabar en esta celda. Debería poder salir de ella...

—No crees lo que dices...—gruñe McCree.

—Pues no es tan descabellado—interviene Amélie rompiendo el silencio—Hay que ponerse en la piel de Reaper para conocer sus movimientos y Jack le conoce muy bien. Sería algo que Reaper haría, sin duda. Así que yo que tú seguiría buscando sin rechistar, vaquerito, a no ser que quieras pudrirte en esta celda para siempre... o morir a manos de esos locos.

Sonrío a Amélie y Jack también lo hace, levemente. Nos devuelve la sonrisa mientras sigue moviéndose por la celda con toda la discreción que puede. Las horas pasan y no hay éxito en nuestra búsqueda. Se efectúa un cambio de guardia entre los efectivos de Talon que nos vigilan, pero salvo eso, no hay más movimiento en las celdas. Aún sigo preguntándome a qué espera Reyes, qué va a hacer con nosotros.

En ese momento de duda, Ana chasquea levemente los dedos y señala hacia una piedra algo más suelta en la pared del fondo de nuestra celda. Cuando la mueve, una pequeña trampilla se abre en la pared, dando paso a un olor nauseabundo que viene desde dentro.

—Por dios, ¿qué tienen guardado ahí dentro?—pregunta Winston, tapándose la nariz—cierra eso o se van a dar cuenta.

—No esperemos más—dice Junkrat y riendo, se acerca a los dos guardias, que siguen de espaldas a la celda, y se cuelga de ellos, ahogándolos—es hora de dormir, chicos.

—¿Pero qué haces?—pregunta McCree contrariado.

Los guardias caen al suelo pesadamente y todos nos miramos unos a otros. Es hora de actuar deprisa. Ana vuelve a abrir la trampilla y el olor inunda de nuevo nuestras fosas nasales. Sea lo que sea que hay ahí dentro, no va a ser muy agradable.

—Está bien, rápido, pasaré yo primero y os haré una señal si todo está en orden. Cuando se den cuenta de que sus guardias llevan tiempo sin responder... bajarán hasta aquí y perderemos nuestra oportunidad.

Nadie objeta nada y dejamos que pase a través de la pequeña trampilla, deslizándose por ella. No escuchamos nada más, parece que no se mueve, sin embargo segundos más tarde se escuchan sus pasos apresurándose hacia algún lugar y luego un golpe seco y metálico.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunto en un susurro.

Ana no contesta, tan solo me responde el silencio. Aguzo el oído para intentar discernir lo que pasa ahí dentro y escucho como se mueve por el sitio donde se encuentra. Tengo que luchar con las nauseas que me provoca el olor que sale del hueco de la trampilla por donde ella ha pasado. Entonces su mano aparece y hace señas para que tiremos de ella. Pharah se acerca apresuradamente a pesar de su debilidad y me ayuda a sacarla. Pronto tapamos con la piedra la trampilla y nos apartamos de Ana para que tome aire.

—¿Y? ¿Qué hay ahí abajo? ¿Podemos salir o no?—pregunta McCree impaciente.

Algunos le lanzamos miradas fulminantes.

—H-Hay...—comienza a decir Ana, aún le cuesta respirar—hay un laboratorio. Está lleno de... lleno de...

—¿De qué?—apremia McCree.

Su voz se calla en el momento en que oímos pasos bajar por las escaleras. Nos apartamos unos de otros y fingimos no prestar atención a quién se acerca, deseando que el olor que minutos antes había inundado el lugar, se disimule de algún modo.

Apenas hay luz en las celdas así que de primeras no vemos a quién ha bajado hasta aquí.

—Vaya...—nos sorprende la voz de Mercy—... no habéis tardado mucho en poner a dormir a los guardias.

Noto como todos nos tensamos ante su voz. Escucho a lo lejos el sonido metálico de la armadura de Genji moverse.

—Asquerosa...—empieza a decir McCree, pero Mercy le corta.

—Ahórratelo—espeta—puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras, eso no cambiará tu situación. Yo sigo estando fuera y vosotros ahí dentro.

—¿Por qué?—pregunta Jack, y en el tono de su voz se siente la tristeza—¿Por qué nos has hecho esto?

—No hay una mala razón, Jack, no me malinterpretes. No tengo nada en vuestra contra, para mí sois como una familia...

—¿UNA FAMILIA?—McCree es incapaz de contenerse—¿Y esto es lo que se supone que harías a tu familia? Maldita arpía...

—... sin embargo—alza el tono de voz—hay cosas más importantes. Overwatch está acabada desde hace mucho tiempo, es un hecho. Y estaba coartando mi desarrollo como científica. Escondidos como parias era incapaz de continuar con mis investigaciones. Escaseaban los medios, escaseaban los materiales... Necesitaba alejarme cuanto antes y Talon me ofrecía todo lo que necesitaba. Poder. Nuevas tecnologías al servicio de mis experimentos, y gracias a ellos he podido terminar de construir algo que revolucionará el mundo y que cambiará el curso de esta guerra: el halo de resurrección. Gracias a él he podido traer a la vida a los que estaban en la muerte.

Un nuevo y estridente sollozo sale de boca de Hana, quién vuelve a llenar la estancia con sus lamentos.

—Como veis no es nada personal y tampoco espero que lo entendáis, pero era necesario que cambiara de bando para poder seguir evolucionando.

—Y...—aunque débil, Pharah intenta forzarse a hablar—... eso era más importante que todos nosotros, ¿no?

Esta vez Mercy no replica enseguida. Pharah continúa:

—¿Tus estúpidos experimentos tienen que costarnos la vida? ¿Nos has vendido "por el bien de la ciencia"?—su voz se va alzando a medida que habla, lo que la hacen parecer fría y furiosa.

—Pharah...

—Espero que obtengas todo lo que quieres y que lo que nos pase a partir de ahora no sea en vano. ¿Cómo te recompensará Talon por habernos vendido? ¿Te dará una bata de laboratorio dorada y un par de cachivaches de última generación? No tardarán en acabar contigo en el momento en que dejes de serles útil, como ha pasado conmigo. ¡Yo también vine aquí por la evolución! Me sentía una doña nadie dentro de las tropas de Overwatch y dejé de valorarme a mí misma, corriendo a los brazos del enemigo en busca de reconocimiento. Y lo único que he obtenido es el desaliento por haber traicionado a los míos, sus miradas de odio y el estar encerrada en esta celda a la espera de mi suerte. Hemos cometido el mismo error, sin embargo yo me he arrepentido al instante de haber pisado esta base y siempre deseé volver. ¿Y tú?

Todos nos quedamos sin aliento. El silencio atraviesa la sala como una hoja afilada corta un trozo de papel. Nadie dice nada y, aunque no les veo del todo bien, sé que se han girado para intentar mirarla.

Mercy se mueve, y escucho como esboza un leve suspiro.

—Ya he dicho que no espero que lo comprendas...

Después de eso volvemos a escuchar sus pasos hacia la salida y nos quedamos solos.


	14. Vía de escape

DVA

Han pasado varias horas desde que Angela bajara y nos contara la verdadera razón de su traición. Había vendido a su escuadrón, a su familia... solo por su ambición. La sed de conocimiento y de ansias de experimentar, la habían llevado a entregarse a los brazos de Talon, que con su furia y arrojo habían conseguido darle lo que nosotros no le habíamos podido ofrecer. Ha ganado todo eso frente a todo lo demás. Incluso ha...

Cuando pienso en Lúcio automáticamente me doy cuenta del monstruo en el que Angela se ha transformado. Ha sido capaz de convertir a mi prometido en un ente entre la vida y la muerte que no es consciente de lo que hace. Jamás se hubiera puesto al servicio de Talon. Jamás hubiera querido hacerme daño...

Al cabo de unos minutos escuchamos como un grupo de efectivos de Talon baja hasta nosotros y blinda nuestras celdas, vigilándonos sin quitarnos los ojos de encima. Los guardias a los que Junkrat había abatido fueron retirados por algunos de sus compañeros, y subidos por las escaleras que conectan con los pisos superiores. A la espera de lo que vayan a hacer con nosotros, los ánimos flaquean y a nadie se le ocurre ningún plan. Nadie habla, en especial Ana, quién tras haber bajado por aquella trampilla se ha quedado en una especie de shock del que no es capaz de salir.

De pronto se escucha barullo en las escaleras y varios soldados de Talon caminan en grupo hacia nosotros portando un bulto que no logro distinguir qué es. Abren la celda en la que Symmetra, Jack y yo nos encontramos, y lo tiran sin cuidado. El sonido que hace al caer contra el suelo de piedra, es parecido al de una rama al romperse. Cuando vuelven a cerrar la celda, todos los soldados, incluidos los guardias que nos custodian, vuelven escaleras arriba sin mirar tan siquiera atrás. Estamos solos.

Me seco los restos de lágrimas que aún campan por mi rostro, y me acerco al bulto, que se mueve pesadamente al ritmo de una respiración lenta. Es una persona. Va vestida con un traje negro que parece de Talon, sin embargo está salpicado por colores que no le había visto a ningún soldado. Me atrevo a darle la vuelta, bajo la atenta mirada del resto de mis compañeros, que temen que sea alguien que conozcamos. Pero no lo es.

—¿Quién es?—pregunta McCree desde la celda contigua.

—Nadie que conozcamos—contesta Jack en mi lugar—es una chica. Me resulta... familiar.

—¿Está viva?—interviene Tracer.

Asiento, buscando su muñeca para tomarle el pulso. Respira, pero no sabemos en qué estado la han dejado los soldados de Talon. Antes de que pueda tocarla, la chica se despierta y mira hacia todas partes desorientada.

—¿Qué...? ¿Dónde...?

Todos la miramos. Tiene un extraño acento.

—Hola, me llamo...

Tiendo una mano a la chica, pero me mira recelosa y se aleja de mí todo lo que puede, pegando su espalda a la celda.

—... no te acerques a mí, Hana—contesta.

Mis compañeros pasan su vista de ella a mí con increíble rapidez.

—¿Nos conocemos?

—Tú a mí no me conoces, sin embargo yo sé todo de ti.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Sonríe, mientras se atusa su largo pelo castaño, que lleva a un lado de la cabeza. El otro lado está rapado y lo recorren unos extraños cables de color morado que relucen en la oscuridad de la celda.

—Quiero decir que ya te he visto antes. Y a todos vosotros. Sé todos vuestros secretos... Así que más os vale mantener las manos quietas si no queréis empezar con la fiesta.

—¿Secretos? ¿Qué secretos?—pregunta furioso McCree.

—Como que te gusta guardar las balas que usas para terminar de construir el fuerte vaquero que estás haciendo detrás de el cobertizo donde guardáis vuestras viejas aeronaves.

El rostro de McCree adquiere un tono rojizo, pero no dice nada. O al menos se contiene para no hacerlo. Por su parte, la desconocida sonríe de nuevo.

—¿Quién eres y qué sabes de nosotros?—espeta Jack.

—Podéis llamarme Sombra—contesta con tranquilidad—nunca digo mi nombre real. Yo soy la que sabe los secretos, pero nadie conoce nada sobre mí. Era una antigua integrante de Talon... pero esos necios me han traicionado.

Widowmaker parece que alza su vista hacia ella, aunque no hace ningún comentario.

—¿Por qué?—pregunto incapaz de contenerme.

—Porque me he vuelto demasiado peligrosa—explica con suficiencia—conozco todos sus entresijos, sus planes, sus códigos... Imagino que consideraron que tanta información en malas manos, podría ser peligroso. No se fían de mí.

—¿Les has dado motivos?—me descubro preguntando de nuevo. Hay algo inquietante en esta chica, que a su vez me fascina.

—No. En Talon nadie confía en nadie, simplemente. El único que conoce absolutamente todo aparte de mí es Gabriel Reyes. Yo no era su mano derecha ni digna de su confianza, así que aquí me tenéis...

—¿Y no es más peligroso aún hacerte esto y tenerte en su contra?

—No. Porque el objetivo de meterme aquí dentro es callarme para siempre, claro.

Nadie dice nada ante su sentencia. No sabemos cuánto tiempo nos queda aquí dentro y lo único que sí tenemos en claro es que no sabemos como salir para librarnos de lo que nos espera. Las fuerzas flaquean ante nuestra inminente caída. No hay nada que hacer.

—Tú conoces bien todo esto, ¿no hay ningún modo de salir de aquí?—pregunta Jack, claramente preocupado. Nunca le había visto con tan poca determinación.

Sombra levanta la vista y sonríe, esta vez más ampliamente que antes. Parece como si hubiera estado esperando esa frase desde que entró en la celda y se frota las manos de manera inconsciente.

—A este punto quería llegar—dice por fin—todos queremos salir, pero ninguno lo hará si no colaboramos juntos. Entiendo que no queráis fiaros de mí pero... estáis desesperados y no os queda alternativa.

—Tú también nos necesitas, no te des tantos aires—ruge Symmetra—¿cuál es tu plan?

—Gracias a mis balizas puedo teletransportarme de un lugar a otro sin gran dificultad. Tengo una de ellas escondida en la azotea del edificio, donde se halla el contador eléctrico. Cuando me teletransporte hasta la azotea y lo accione no solo se irá la luz, sino que el dispositivo de las celdas y las puertas de los laboratorios se abrirá. Tenéis exactamente cuarenta segundos hasta que reaccionen y los que están en la planta más cercana suban a comprobar porqué se han bajado los plomos. Huid hacia el ala este y bajad hasta los sótanos, allí encontraréis uno de los ordenadores principales. Meted esto en el ordenador y aseguraos de que colapse, yo bajaré hasta vosotros intentando no ser vista. Si la cosa se pone fea, tendréis que ayudarme a escapar.

Sombra sostiene en sus manos un dispositivo USB. Ninguno pregunta nada acerca del aparato porque la explicación que había dado era suficiente: colapsaría los ordenadores de Talon y eso nos daría tiempo para reaccionar. No nos queda más elección que fiarnos ante la desconocida pues es la única que tiene un plan para escapar. Es la única manera.

Cuando todos se muestran de acuerdo con su idea, Sombra hace un gesto de despedida con la mano y desaparece de la vista. Symmetra lanza un pequeño grito de sorpresa mientras los demás miramos asombrados al sitio en el que Sombra ha estado segundos antes. Poco después, tal y como ha dicho, las luces se apagan y un ligero clic nos indica que la puerta de la celda está abierta.

Jack hace la señal y todos salimos de las celdas poco a poco. Junkrat está nervioso, y da saltitos a nuestro alrededor mientras intenta contener la risa. Los demás nos mostramos cautelosos e intentamos no llamar la atención y acertar en el camino que nos lleve a la sala de los ordenadores principales. Jack llega hasta la puerta de salida de aquel sótano y la abre despacio mientras una luz más ténue va colándose por la rendija. No hay nadie en los pasillos, aunque se escucha movimiento proveniente de los pisos de arriba. Ya están movilizándose para intentar descubrir que está pasando. Aunque los pasillos de esta planta son más luminosos que el sótano de las celdas, seguimos sumidos en la oscuridad. El aire está enviciado y es tan denso que cuesta respirar. Nos movemos mientras seguimos a Jack en fila india. Según las indicaciones de Sombra, si gira a la derecha estaremos por fin en el ala este. Jack gira y abre una de las puertas del nuevo pasillo por el que nos movemos. Pasamos en silencio en el momento en que la luz vuelve.

—Esta es la señal—advierte Jack—han devuelto la luz al edificio y no tardarán en bajar a comprobar si seguimos dentro de las celdas. Ahora que los ordenadores se han encendido, hay que meter el USB en el ordenador principal.

Saco el USB de mi bolsillo y hago lo que dice con toda la rapidez que puedo. El ordenador tarda en responder pero luego una luz morada cubre la pantalla y una extraña imagen de una calavera se queda fija en el centro. Segundos más tarde aparece una cuenta atrás de un minuto.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Qué va a pasar en un minuto?—refunduña McCree, nervioso.

—No vamos a quedarnos a averiguarlo—contesta Symmetra—larguémonos de aquí aprovechando la confusión o nadie saldrá vivo de esta.

—¡Claro que no vamos a salir vivos! ¡No tenemos armas!—gruñe McCree—este plan tenía agujeros desde un principio.

La puerta de la sala de los ordenadores comienza a abrirse y nos agachamos en un acto reflejo. El barullo que hay fuera es fuerte y va cobrando intensidad. Se acercan.

Alzo la vista a la pantalla del ordenador, quedan veinte segundos. La persona que ha abierto la puerta se mueve por entre todos los ordenadores, que se van encendiendo solos a su paso. Todos tienen la misma calavera morada en las pantallas. Quedan diez segundos.

Quién ha entrado a la sala tiene un arma, se escucha como llena su cargador y se prepara para disparar a quien haga falta. El contador de los ordenadores llega a cero y las luces se apagan, al igual que todos los ordenadores del lugar. Jack hace una señal para que nos movamos y lo hacemos deprisa. Pero la figura que hay en la sala además de nosotros... es más rápida.

—Tomad—dice la voz de Sombra.

Se escuchan suspiros de alivio.

—Casi nos matas—refunfuña McCree.

—Tranquilo, vaquero, vengo a salvaros—ríe Sombra y nos tiende un par de armas—es todo lo que he podido conseguir de camino. Afuera cunde el pánico, pero tenemos que salir de aquí pronto, es el primer sitio en el que vendrán a mirar.

Todos asentimos en la oscuridad y salimos detrás de ella. Aún no hay ningún soldado de Talon por el pasillo pero seguimos mostrándonos cautelosos. Jack y Winston portan las armas que Sombra nos ha dado y mientras que uno va delante, el otro cubre la retaguardia. Por el rabillo del ojo, observo como Widowmaker coge la mano de Tracer y se la aprieta fuerte. Al principio creo que es porque Widowmaker aún sigue herida y necesita apoyarse en alguien para continuar, sin embargo el gesto esconde algo más que no logro entender.

Tras doblar un pasillo vemos la puerta de salida por la que nos habían hecho pasar tras capturarnos en el desierto. No hay nadie vigilándola y no sé si mostrarme aliviada o me da miedo que todo sea tan fácil. La llegada oportuna de Sombra, sus balizas estratégicamente colocadas, su facilidad para llegar hasta nosotros y darnos armas... todo parece sencillo. Todo es como si nos hubiera caído del cielo. ¿Podemos fiarnos de ella? ¿De verdad vamos a escapar?

El sonido de muchos pasos se escucha detrás de nosotros y varios gritos furiosos nos indican que Talon se ha dado cuenta de que no estamos dentro de la celda. Jack llega hasta la salida y dispara al dispositivo de seguridad que la abre, lo que provoca que efectivamente la puerta se haga a un lado y nos muestre el exterior.

—¡Tú!—espeta McCree a Sombra—¿dónde guardan las naves? Necesitamos algo con lo que huir de aquí como un rayo.

—Cálmate—contesta apartándose—el hangar de reparaciones está a unos metros a la derecha. Hay naves recién reparadas, podemos secuestrar una de esas.

—¿Nos dará tiempo a llegar hasta ellas?—pregunta Symmetra, recelosa.

—Id vosotros, Winston y yo les detendremos—responde Jack, mientras Winston asiente.

—¿Y qué pretendéis? ¿Que os dejemos aquí?—escupe Ana, preocupada—no voy a dejarte solo, Morrison.

A todos nos sorprende escucharla después de que se haya quedado callada durante tanto tiempo tras bajar por la trampilla. Su voz parece débil y rota, y me preocupa que haya podido ver algo tan desagradable como para no querer contarlo jamás. Jack intenta disuadirla, pero no queda tiempo para discutir. Algunos comenzamos a ir hacia las naves mientras escuchamos a Jack y Winston disparar a nuestras espaldas. Talon ya ha llegado hasta nosotros y no sabemos cuánto tiempo podrán retenerles. Tracer llega la primera y pasa hasta el hangar, cuya puerta está abierta. Los demás aún seguimos varios metros por detrás, escuchando como un motor se pone en marcha. A los pocos segundos tenemos una enorme nave encima de nuestras cabezas, pilotada por Tracer.

Esta baja la nave hasta nosotros con cuidado, permitiéndonos el paso. Primero suben Widowmaker y Symmetra, que la sujeta con dificultad debido a su pierna rota. Las siguen Genji, McCree, Pharah y Junkrat y Sombra y yo somos las últimas en pasar. Sombra me tiende una mano y me ayuda a subir, sin dejar de mirar atrás por si alguien nos persigue. Cuando Tracer vuelve a levantar el vuelo y acelera, comprobamos que el número de soldados de Talon ha aumentado y que Jack, Ana y Winston están apunto de deponer las armas.

Abrimos una de las compuertas de la nave con la intención de prepararnos para rescatarlos.

—Si bajamos hasta ellos no tendremos ninguna oportunidad de escapar. Nos detendrán—dice Symmetra.

—No podemos dejarlos aquí, antes morir—añade Genji, hablando por fin tras salir de la celda.

—¿Y qué proponéis que hagamos? ¿Que todo lo que hemos logrado para salir de la celda no sirva para nada? No podemos bajar y que nos atrapen también a nosotros.

Los soldados de Talon aumentan a medida que nosotros vamos hablando y rodean a Jack y los demás. Echo la vista atrás y todas son cara de lamento. De derrota. Parece que se han rendido.

Cuando vuelvo la vista de nuevo, una figura se alza en el aire majestuosa y distrae la vista de todos durante un segundo. La figura se acerca a la nave con rapidez, y el reflejo del sol en lo alto nos impide ver de quién o qué se trata. Inútilmente nos preparamos para un posible ataque sin embargo, por la compuerta abierta de la nave la figura lanza un objeto que Pharah recoge con destreza: un arma.

Por fin la figura se hace visible en cuanto se incorpora a la nave a través de la compuerta. Mercy.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?—espeta Pharah. Mercy tuerce el gesto, dolida.

—No... puedo explicártelo ahora. Coge el arma y vamos a ayudarles.

—¿De verdad crees que vamos a fiarnos de ti?

—Pharah... por favor.

—¡No pienso hacerlo! Eres una sucia traidora, ¿a qué viene esto ahora? ¿A QUÉ VIENE?

El rostro de Pharah está perlado por el sudor y su pecho sube y baja rápidamente debido a su respiración acelerada. Aprieta sus manos sobre el arma.

—Entiendo que no os fieis de mí, pero ahora no os queda mucha opción. Coge el arma y vuela, iré detrás de ti. Probaré mi halo contigo, tiene que funcionar.

—No dejaré que me enchufes esa cosa. ¿Solo quieres que les rescate para probar tu estúpido experimento?

—¡Claro que no! He venido...

Symmetra se levanta impaciente. Tenemos que actuar ya.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? No te necesitamos aquí, lárgate de una vez. El tiempo se acaba y no vamos a perderlo contigo—ruge Pharah.

—... por ti—termina Mercy—y aunque no quieras bajaré contigo a liquidar a Talon antes de que terminen con Jack, Winston y tu madre. Se les acabará la munición y si los capturan... ya no los meterán en celdas, Pharah. Harán algo peor.

Genji también se levanta y mira a Pharah instándola en silencio a actuar de una vez.

—Está bien, bajaremos juntas. Pero en cuanto rescatemos a mi madre y a los demás... te dejaremos con Talon. Y que ellos decidan qué hacer contigo. No volverás a hacernos daño.

—¿Y así me dejarás después de haberos ayudado? ¿Tirada como a un juguete roto?

—Qué irónico, un "juguete roto"—escupe Pharah, haciendo las comillas con los dedos—creo que fuiste tú la que jugaste conmigo... y rompió mi corazón.


	15. En solitario

TRACER

El tiempo siempre había sido mi aliado, más que mi enemigo. Dejaba que hiciera lo que quisiera, me permitía usarlo a mi antojo y viajar a través de él a placer. Sin embargo ahora parece reírse en mi cara. Parece pasar más deprisa solo para deleitarse en la satisfacción de ponernos entre la espada y la pared. Jack, Winston y Ana están abajo reteniendo a las filas de Talon para que nosotros tengamos una oportunidad de escapar. Pero, ¿seremos capaces de hacerlo si eso supone dejarlos a su merced? Y cuando no hay esperanza posible, aparece Mercy ofreciéndonos ayuda pese a su traición. ¿Dar la mano al enemigo para salvar a nuestros amigos? La encrucijada es enorme y nuestra capacidad de reacción demasiado pequeña. Tenemos que actuar.

—Pharah... por favor—vuelve a suplicar Angela, en un débil intento por persuadirla—mi halo funciona. Puedo ayudarte a sanar si Talon te disparara en cuanto intentaras acudir a salvarles.

—¡Me da igual si funciona o no!—explota Pharah—No quiero nada de ti. No quiero que me ayudes.

Aferrada al volante de la nave y con la vista al frente, no puedo verlas discutir. Tan solo puedo intentar mantenernos a flote pese a la oleada de disparos que poco a poco comienza a cernirse sobre nosotros.

—¡Haced algo!—exploto sin poder contenerme—este trasto no va a aguantar en pie mucho más tiempo. Por dios, vamos a morir todos. ¡No vamos a conseguir escapar!

—Tiene razón—concuerda Amélie a mi lado—poneos de acuerdo de una maldita vez o nadie tendrá una oportunidad.

—¡Tú cállate!—contesta Pharah furiosa—aún sigo preguntándome qué haces aquí y porqué no estás abajo con los soldados de Talon.

—Porque ese no es mi sitio.

—¿Y este sí? Eres una de ellos. Solo nos ayudas porque te han sustituido. Pues ya has cumplido tu misión, ¿por qué no te largas?

Noto que Amélie me mira, pero no dice nada. Es como si me pidiera permiso para decir algo que lleva muy dentro. Y si es lo que imagino... ya no me importa. Asiento levemente, aún mirando al frente.

—Porque estoy aquí por ella—contesta calmada, y me señala.

Escucho a McCree maldecir por lo bajo y a Symmetra murmurar una especie de "lo sabía". Pharah se queda callada largo rato hasta que rompe el silencio.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¡No hay tiempo para esto!—arremete Angela de nuevo—te demostraré lo que soy capaz de hacer y bajarás conmigo... o lo haré sola.

Rápidamente busco el piloto automático para dejar unos segundos la conducción de la nave, y me giro en el asiento. Angela se aferra con fuerza a su bastón y aprieta un par de botones que hacen que salga de él una especie de halo dorado. Apunta a la pierna de Amélie y el rayo de oro impacta con fuerza sobre su piel. Por un momento pienso que va a gritar, sin embargo tan solo esboza un suspiro de alivio.

—La... la has curado—afirma tocándose la pierna, incrédula—no duele. Puedo... caminar.

Amélie se levanta y camina a lo largo de la nave, entre incrédula y desconcertada. Se toca la pierna, pero no muestra ni una sola mueca de dolor. Está curada de verdad. Todos nos giramos para mirar a Angela y su bastón, al que se aferra con fuerza. Acabamos de presenciar algo que podría cambiar el rumbo de esta guerra. Pero mi cara de sorpresa dura poco, pues se transforma en una de horror al ver como Phara se coge de la cintura de Amélie y la empuja fuera de la nave. Las dos van cayendo, sorteando milagrosamente los disparos de Talon.

—¡NO!—exclamo desesperada.

Poco tiempo me falta para reaccionar y saltar detrás de ellas. El impulso me lleva a caer sobre las dos y forcejeo con Pharah para que la suelte. Cuando por fin lo consigo, activo el acelerador y zigzagueo como puedo para intentar frenar el impacto para poder salvar a Amélie de una muerte segura. Los disparos siguen intentando alcanzarnos y sé que no vamos a salir de esta.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Estás bien?—mi voz suena confusa y apenas logro vocalizar, cuando impactamos contra el suelo. Amélie está encima de mí, aún con los ojos cerrados, pero mueve la cabeza y se incorpora.

—Estoy bien... el golpe te lo has llevado tú—contesta con un hilo de voz, está asustada.

Cuando la escucho, se me olvida que apenas puedo moverme y que me he hecho heridas en las piernas y los brazos. Usar el acelerador para frenar la caída había sido inteligente, pero ahora estábamos atrapadas en medio de un fuego cruzado sin poder defendernos. Le cojo la cara con ambas manos y comienzo a besar su rostro por todas partes. Su suave risa es todo el bálsamo que necesito para curarme las heridas.

Pero un ruido en el aire nos saca de la pequeña burbuja que acabábamos de construir, alejada de la lucha que se estaba librando. Alzamos la vista y comprobamos como una figura alada dispara hacia abajo seguida por otra a la que está unida por un hilo dorado, que deslumbra en el cielo. Pharah y Angela se alzaban imponentes como un par de ángeles salvadores el Día del Juicio. Amélie se levanta y me aparta todo lo que puede del fuego enemigo, sabe que así no voy a resistir mucho tiempo. No puedo mover ni un músculo y me cuesta respirar. El uso del acelerador ha detenido el impacto pero no la caída por completo, y los golpes me han dejado contracturada y maltrecha.

Levantamos la vista hacia Pharah y Angela que, contra todo pronóstico, están acabando con las filas de Talon. Cada disparo que impacta contra la armadura de Pharah, es curado por el halo milagroso de Angela al instante. Nada puede herirla ni detenerla. Veo cómo ambas se aventuran a pasar volando entre las filas de Talon, Pharah impulsada por su portentoso traje y Angela unida a ella por el halo dorado. Por su parte Pharah no deja de disparar a las incansables filas de Talon, las cuales van cayendo poco a poco, incapaces de detenerlas.

De pronto se oye un pitido a lo lejos, Talon anuncia retirada. Los soldados se retiran hacia la base, dejándonos solos. Exhaustas, los ángeles tocan el suelo por fin e intentan sobreponerse. Miro hacia Jack y los demás, parecen estar bien.

—¿Qué...?—comienza a preguntar Ana cuando llega hasta nosotros.

Amélie me sostiene entre sus brazos, yo aún no puedo moverme. Jack me mira con cara de preocupación, parece que es más grave de lo que siento que es. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos noto una especie de alivio. Cuando alzo la vista, Angela está enfrente de mí, calmándome con su bastón. Puedo entender qué sensación tuvo Amélie cuando se notó curada, minutos antes. Ahora no sentía dolor y podía mover mis extremidades. Era verdaderamente un milagro.

—¿Estáis heridos?—pregunta cuando acaba de curarme.

Jack se señala el brazo vagamente y Angela chasquea la lengua. A Morrison nunca le ha gustado pedir ayuda. Cuando termina con él, revisa que Ana y Winston se encuentren bien y vuelve a aferrarse a su bastón, pasando la mirada de él a Pharah. Pero esta no dice nada.

—Deberíamos irnos—nos insta Jack—no les demos tiempo para salir de nuevo. Ya tenemos lo que veníamos a buscar.

Mira a Ana y a Pharah. Sí, tenemos lo que veníamos a buscar, pero Talon sigue siendo un problema. Seguiremos perseguidos por ellos, seguiremos escondiéndonos por ellos y el mundo seguirá en peligro mientras estén cerca. Una oleada de odio recorre mi cuerpo desde los pies a la cabeza. ¿Cuándo podremos derrotarlos? Quizá nunca, pero somos los únicos capaces de debilitar sus fuerzas.

De pronto una fuerte brisa se alza sobre nuestras cabezas y vemos como la nave va bajando poco a poco para dejarnos subir en ella. Symmetra, a los mandos del aparato, nos hace señales para que apresuremos el paso.

—Tú no—sentencia Pharah, colocándose entre Angela y la puerta lateral de la nave—no dejaré que me hagas daño de nuevo.

—Pharah—advierte Jack con voz severa.

—Si ella sube, yo me bajo—contesta ella sin dejar de mirar a Angela.

Nadie más dice nada. No tenemos ánimos ni fuerzas para discutir, y yo ya sé que además voy a tener que dar explicaciones sobre el hecho de que Amélie siga con nosotros. Pero bien es cierto que tenemos que darnos prisa, y Jack empieza a acercarse a Pharah, perdiendo la paciencia.

—Pharah, por favor...—pide Angela con un débil hilo de voz.

Sin embargo esa llamada lastimera es la mecha que prende el interior de Pharah, y levanta su arma, clavando el cañón en la frente de Angela.

—¡CÁLLATE!

El grito resuena en las paredes de la nave con fuerza. Ninguno de nosotros es capaz de moverse.

—¡Te he dicho que no! Me falta un solo movimiento para apretar el gatillo y acabar contigo. Eres... eres...

—¡Dilo!—le insta ella contra todo pronóstico—una traidora. He jugado con tu vida, y con la de todos vosotros. Es normal que ahora estés desbordada, yo... Quise mejorar, quise seguir con mis investigaciones y no me di cuenta a costa de qué lo hacía...

Las lágrimas comienzan a brotar y rodar por sus mejillas pálidas. Pero Pharah no se ablanda y empieza a apretar el gatillo poco a poco. No se oye ni el respirar de uno solo de nosotros.

—¡QUE TE CALLES! Han estado a punto de aniquilarnos, ¡a duras penas hemos salido de ahí! Dejaste que nos cogieran. Que nos persiguieran. ¡Y lo que le has hecho a Lucio! ¡Les has dado un arma poderosa! ¿Te parece que debo dejarte vivir a cambio de todo el mal que has hecho?

—Tú también te arrepentiste...

Derrotada Angela da un paso hacia atrás y se separa del cañón del arma. Oigo cómo Symmetra aprieta un botón y la puerta de la nave comienza a cerrarse lentamente. Vemos como poco a poco la silueta de Angela va desapareciendo y es entonces cuando Pharah alza el arma... y dispara.

OoooooooOoOoOo

oOoooOoOoOooO

En la base se puede sentir el olor a derrota y furia, todos nos hemos concentrado en la sala de mando a la espera de las órdenes de Jack y el siguiente objetivo a seguir. Pero el silencio se prolonga más de lo debido. ¿Habría alguien pensando en qué le habría sucedido a Angela tras el disparo de Pharah? Nadie lo vio. La puerta de la nave se cerró y Symmetra alzó el vuelo, levantando toda la arena que tapó el cuerpo de Angela. ¿A alguien le importaría su bienestar tras su traición?

—Supongo que ahora nos dirás que hacer, ¿no?—McCree rompe el silencio con sorna. Jack se remueve, sentado a la cabeza de la mesa principal.

—Está claro que aquí no podemos quedarnos, debemos recoger todo y partir inmediatamente.

—¿A dónde vamos a ir, viejo?—pregunta Junkrat, sonriendo.

Jack alza la cabeza hacia Genji y este sale de las sombras y se adelanta, apoyándose en la silla en la que Jack está sentado.

—Os guiaré hasta el asentamiento secreto de mi mentor y maestro, siempre da refugio al guerrero perdido.

—¿Y te parecemos guerreros perdidos, Shimada?—apunta McCree con crueldad.

—Lo estaremos si nos quedamos aquí esperando a que Talon venga a por nosotros, pendejo—gruñe Sombra.

Al instante todos reparamos en que ella sigue aquí, en que ha seguido con nosotros todo este tiempo. Nos giramos hacia la antigua integrante de Talon, que no se amedrenta ni un segundo.

—Vaya, la soldado de Talon sin nombre—escupe McCree—creo que no hace falta discutir sobre este asunto: ella y su compinche color morado deberían largarse de aquí ahora mismo.

—No lo harán—dice Jack con firmeza—Sombra puede ayudarnos a derrotar a Talon y... Amélie viene con Lena.

—¿Jack?—pregunto sorprendida.

Se gira hacia mí y esboza una leve sonrisa.

—No hace falta que nos expliques nada—susurra más para mí que para los demás—pongámonos en marcha.

Todos comenzamos a levantarnos y a movernos para recoger todo lo que pueda sernos útil. Sin embargo McCree no se mueve. Tiene la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados, parece un artefacto explosivo apunto de explotar.

—Yo no voy.

Jack se gira hacia él de inmediato.

—No pienso acompañaros con gente del otro bando entre nosotros—continúa McCree—ya no me fío de nadie. Hemos sido traicionados no una, sino dos veces por gente de nuestro propio bando—mira a Pharah sin piedad—cuánto más podremos ser traicionados por estas dos integrantes de Talon.

—Creo que han actuado de modo que podamos fiarnos de ellas, Jesse—contesta Jack.

—Podría haber estado todo planeado y llevarnos a algo mucho peor. Creo que ya hemos vivido demasiadas emociones, ¿no crees que después de todo lo que nos ha pasado es motivo más que suficiente para no confiar en nadie? Este vaquero se marcha en solitario.

—¿Y a dónde piensas ir?—espeta Symmetra—tú solo no vas a durar ahí afuera. Nos guste o no, la guerra ha comenzado. Talon tiene en sus manos un arma poderosa, unos supersoldados diez veces más fuertes y que encima han vuelto de entre los muertos gracias a Angela. Y nosotros solo somos un grupo de héroes disgregado sin aliados ni armas. Solo te quedan dos opciones: o vienes con nosotros o te unes al enemigo. Y no quieres eso, ¿no?

McCree se coloca el sombrero y abre la puerta principal de la base. Tan solo gira un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para contestar:

—Te olvidas de la opción tres: fiarme de mí mismo, aunque eso signifique la muerte.

Dicho eso sale hacia el exterior y la puerta se cierra tras él.


	16. La búsqueda

SOLDADO 76

La fina línea que separa mi cordura de la locura está a punto de ser traspasada. Me siento firme responsable de todo el escuadrón, de todos y cada uno de los soldados que me acompañan. Incluso de las nuevas incorporaciones, al principio dudosas. Ven en mí una guía, un capitán capaz de llevarles a la victoria. Pero a veces siento que no soy capaz ni de llevar a la victoria a mi propio corazón.

¿He hecho bien en cada una de las decisiones que he tomado? ¿Pude hacer algo para impedir que Pharah se fuera con Talon? ¿Para impedir que también lo hiciera Angela? ¿Para detener a Jesse McCree? Quizá sí. Quizá simplemente es aquello a lo que llamamos destino. ¿El mío? No lo sé. Puede que mi destino esté aquí después de todo.

Tras días de duro viaje llegamos por fin al asentamiento del monje ómnico, Tekhartha Zenyatta, mentor de Genji y ahora nuestro anfitrión. Nos recibe con los brazos abiertos y una paz interior envidiable. Entramos en lo que parece un pequeño monasterio. Genji nos contó que anteriormente, él vivía en el Himalaya, en otro monasterio lleno de monjes ómnicos liderados por un tal Mondatta. Sin embargo decidió emprender una vida en solitario ya que estaba en desacuerdo con algunas prácticas de aquel grupo. Ahora estamos en Nepal, a muchos grados bajo cero, y rodeados de la más pura limpieza y austeridad. No hay ordenadores, no hay máquinas, no hay ningún lujo a la vista. Solo el silencio y la tranquilidad.

—Sed bienvenidos—dice el monje con un deje robótico en la voz. Pese a ello es suave y llena de paz.

Genji se adelanta e inclina la cabeza en señal de respeto. Su maestro le devuelve el saludo.

—Esta es vuestra casa ahora, sentíos libres de disponer del tiempo necesario—continúa—Sanad vuestras heridas, valientes guerreros, aquí encontraréis descanso. Pero recordad, el dolor es inevitable... el sufrimiento opcional.

Dicho aquello Zenyatta se marcha, seguido de Genji en silencio. Los demás nos miramos unos a otros, sin saber muy bien dónde instalarnos y por donde empezar. Nos sentimos exhaustos y derrotados, sentimos que hemos perdido la batalla ya más de una vez. Y mi deber es levantar el ánimo, intentar salvar lo que queda de nosotros para prepararnos para la batalla.

—Instalémonos—intento que mi voz suene firme—tenéis todo el día de hoy para explorar el lugar y refrescaros un poco. Mañana empezaremos a trazar el siguiente paso a seguir.

—¡Vacaciones en Nepal!—grita Jamison—aunque hace un poco de frío, viejo. ¿No vendría bien que caldeara el ambiente?

—Tú ni te muevas—le advierte Satya—no hay artefactos de calefacción, pero ya nos apañaremos. Si vuelas algo por los aires me encargaré de volar tu cabeza.

—Me gustas, eres muy violenta—se ríe él.

—No vuelvas a llamarme así, maldito loco desgraciado...

Algunos se ríen y comienzan a dividirse para instalar sus cosas en este lugar. Veo como Satya y Jamison empiezan a trazar un plan para caldear el lugar, donde empieza a arreciar el frío. Hana y Sombra hablan mientras transportaban sus bártulos, Winston intenta conectar sus aparatos electrónicos, Pharah y Ana tienen las cabezas muy juntas y hablan en egipcio y Lena y Amélie están en paradero desconocido.

Suspiro fuertemente, intentando prepararme para la breve vida en este lugar. Si fueran unas vacaciones de verdad... Talon estaría acabado y nosotros en un lugar menos desolador que este.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me levanto del catre y llevo una mano a mis sienes. No sé cuánto tiempo he dormido, pero me parece una eternidad. Poco después de instalarnos, Zenyatta nos enseñó las humildes habitaciones donde dormiríamos mientras estuviéramos aquí. Todas tienen unos cuantos catres, muy juntos unos de otros, cuyo colchón está hecho de paja y heno. Mi espalda cruje cuando me levanto, pero no veo a nadie allí. Solo han pasado unas horas desde que llegamos, deben de ser las nueve o diez de la noche, pero llevaba tanto tiempo sin dormir que mi cuerpo reclamaba atención.

Salgo del cuarto y atravieso un pasillo de piedra hasta el patio interior donde nos habíamos separado horas antes. Todos están allí, alrededor de una hoguera, disfrutando de una modesta comida y de las historias que el monje tiene a bien contarles. Su cuerpo dorado resplandece a las llamas del fuego.

—... entonces su cuerpo cayó al suelo, haciendo un gran estruendo. El campesino, que por fin puede acercarse a él, le quita el guante dorado y se lo lleva al hombro, cargando con su peso durante miles de kilómetros. Nadie supo jamás donde encontrarlo.

Me abro hueco entre Winston y Genji, que me tiende un plato caliente. Lo acepto con ganas y comienzo a devorar la comida.

—Creo que es hora de dormir, valientes guerreros—anuncia Zenyatta.

—¿De verdad piensa que nos vamos a ir a dormir a las nueve de la noche?—susurra Jamison.

—Haz lo que te dice, pendejo—gruñe Sombra—debemos adaptarnos a sus costumbres.

—La traidora de los cables en el pelo tiene razón—responde Satya, mordaz—somos meros invitados, te vas a dormir cuando él te diga.

—¿Nos contará otra historia mañana, maestro?—pregunta Hana, verdaderamente interesada.

—Por supuesto—responde Zenyatta complacido—la mente lo es todo. Nos convertimos en lo que pensamos.

Todos comienzan a levantarse, entre susurros y quejidos, y se arrastran hasta los cuartos. Yo me quedo aún cerca del fuego, terminando mi plato mientras me pierdo en mis pensamientos. Entonces noto como alguien se instala a mi lado y una suave brisa con olor a azahar invade mis fosas nasales.

—Pareces preocupado.

Alzo la vista por fin y veo a mi interlocutor, flotando muy cerca de mí. Le envidio un breve instante por no tener nada que le altere, por tener esa paz que a mí me falta.

—Supongo que no sé si hago lo correcto. He tomado la responsabilidad de convertirme en un buen capitán para el escuadrón. Ellos... me ven como un guía. Y no quiero decepcionar a nadie.

—La máxima victoria es la que se gana sobre uno mismo—contesta Zenyatta—si crees que puedes, podrás. Si te ves ganando, ganarás. Solo así sabrás que ya eres un buen guía.

—Pero no sé si voy en el camino correcto. Ya nos han traicionado tantas veces... Creo que todo es culpa mía.

—Para entender todo, es necesario olvidarlo todo. Deja atrás el pasado, pues es lo que te impide mirar hacia el futuro—contesta, paladeando las palabras—necesitas tomarte un tiempo para pensar. Encontrarás todas las respuestas dentro de ti mismo. Buena suerte.

Dicho aquello se marcha y me deja solo con mis pensamientos.

OoOoOoOOoooooooOOO

OOOOOOoOooOoooOo

TRACER

—¿Eso es lo que piensas?—pregunto, y me arrebujo aún más en mi abrigo.

Estamos fuera del monasterio, y aunque parezca increíble, solo hace un par de grados menos que dentro de él. Este sitio es frío y tranquilo, el viento me agrieta la piel y la enrojece. Sentadas sobre unas rocas al borde de una montaña, tenemos las amplias llanuras nevadas a nuestros pies. Apenas se ven otros asentamientos y los que se ven ya no están iluminados. Amélie me mira con dureza.

—No quiero quedarme aquí mucho más tiempo, no soy bien recibida. No lo he sido desde que puse un pie en vuestra base secreta—contesta y se aclara la garganta—y... ya no sé quién soy. No sé cuál es mi misión.

—¿Tu misión?—pregunto molesta—se te ha pasado el efecto de lo que quiera que te hayan hecho esos malnacidos de Talon. Ya no eres una de los suyos, ya has dejado de ser un monstruo letal sin sentimientos. ¿Qué más necesitas saber? Tienes que volver a formar parte de esto.

—Nunca he formado parte de esto, Lena—suspira—lo hizo Gerard, no yo. Él era un líder de escuadrón y yo le esperaba en casa, temerosa de que volviera sano y salvo de sus contiendas. ¿Quería yo formar parte de Overwatch? No era ese mi destino. Y tampoco tenía nada que aportar.

—Pero ahora sí. Lo único que han hecho por ti en Talon es enseñarte todo lo que sabes—contesto, elevando el tono de voz—podrías dar un disparo certero en la cabeza de una mosca a varios kilómetros de distancia y tu mejor arma es el sigilo. Eso te convierte en alguien útil y lista para hacer el bien.

—¿Y quiero yo hacer el bien? Pretendo encontrar mi camino, y no quiero que en ello participe nadie. Ni Talon, ni Overwatch... ni siquiera tú. Debo hacerlo sola.

Me cruzo de brazos y giro la cara. Entiendo su postura pero no quiero escucharlo. No quiero saber nada que signifique que se aleje de mí.

—¿Cuándo dejaste de verme como al enemigo?

Su pregunta me sorprende, pero me vuelvo para mirarla casi de inmediato. Me mira con necesidad, como si hubiera estado esperando mi respuesta durante mucho tiempo.

—No lo sé—murmuro—Nos encontrábamos en cada misión, en cada batalla. Admito que comencé a admirar la forma en la que te movías, la forma en la que eras capaz de nunca errar en el blanco. Estaba... fascinada. Luego comencé a divertirme cuando empezamos a cruzar palabras. Confieso que nuestras batallas dialécticas eran divertidas y a veces me dejaban con ganas de más. Disfrutaba más de ellas que de la batalla en sí misma. Entonces me di cuenta de que si acababa con tu vida, de que si tenía la oportunidad de matarte... todo aquello terminaría. Y no estaba dispuesta a ello. Creo que ahí me percaté de que quizá... me intrigabas. Quería saber más de ti. Quería... tocarte y saber que eras real.

No dice nada. Tan solo me mira unos segundos y se acerca a mí rostro lentamente, para besarme después. Me olvido del frío y extiendo mis brazos para llevarlos alrededor de su cuello, cálido y suave. Me pego más contra su cuerpo y me deleito en el placer de poder sentirla de nuevo, de tener otra vez un rato para nosotras sin nada más de por medio.

Cuando nos separamos, me cuesta respirar.

—Me quedaré contigo—sentencia—sea cual sea mi camino, tú eres el final. Sé que no voy a equivocarme con mi decisión.

Sonrío ampliamente, emocionada, y le doy un toque en el hombro, divertida.

—¿Tú cuándo dejaste de verme como al enemigo? ¿No se supone que te irrito, cielo?

Enarca una ceja, y esboza una leve sonrisa.

—Lo haces—contesta, y se toma unos segundos para seguir—Pero dejé de verte como al enemigo cuando me di cuenta de que, si aún había esperanza para alguien sin sentimientos como yo, solo tú podrías dármela.

OOOOOOOOOOO

OOoooooOoOOOoO

OOOooOOoooO

SOLDADO 76

Nos levantamos al alba. Yo había pasado toda la noche en vela, pensando y meditando sobre el futuro del escuadrón. Y fue entonces cuando di con la solución a esta guerra, cuando supe que en la unión está la fuerza y que si queríamos acabar con Talon solo había un único camino.

—No podemos seguir escondiéndonos—rompo el silencio—es hora de... volver a formar Overwatch.

—¿Cómo dices, Jack?—pregunta Satya, confusa.

—¿Insinúas que vayamos a buscar a los demás?—la sigue Hana—Jack... no sabemos si... estarán vivos o muertos. Si querrán volver a Overwatch.

—Nos disgregamos a la fuerza—continuo—nadie se quería ir, todos querían seguir luchando. Y necesitamos aliados.

—Aún así seguiremos sin ser suficientes—interrumpe Genji—necesitamos algo más que a los antiguos integrantes de Overwatch.

Giro la cabeza buscando a Winston y él se limita a asentir en mi dirección. Apoyado sobre sus manos, se adelanta hasta nosotros y deja un ordenador portátil en el suelo.

—Todo listo, Efi, puedes contarles el plan—anuncia.

La pantalla, antes en negro, ahora revela la figura de una niña de unos once años de edad. La chica, de tez morena y pelo recogido en dos graciosos moños, nos sonríe.

—¡Hola a todos, mi nombre es Efi! Y voy a ayudaros en vuestra misión contra Talon. ¡Gracias por contactarme, grandullón! Sé que con vosotros podré prestar al mundo mi ayuda.

—¿Y esta niña quién es?—pregunta Satya con sorna.

—Antes de encontrar a Tracer, estuve intentando dar con todos vosotros. Aunque no quería unirme de nuevo a Overwatch debido a...—mira a Hana afligido, pero ella niega con la cabeza y le sonríe—... aquel incidente, estuve trabajando en nuevas armas para todos y cada uno. Pero mi búsqueda me llevó no solo a encontraros, sino que di con esta pequeña. Efi tiene un gran poder en sus manos, y es nuestro deber guiarla para que aprenda a usarlo.

—Claro, ¿y con qué nos va a ayudar? ¿Con una de sus muñecas?

—¡Por supuesto que no!—contesta Efi, alegremente—pero puede que esto ayude...

Efi se aparta de la cámara del ordenador y tras ella se revelan lo que parece centenares de unidades ómnicas. Son diferentes a cualquiera que hayamos visto antes, abandonando su forma antropomórfica para dar paso a un robot de cuatro patas y puños de acero.

—Os presento a los OR15—anuncia Efi desde algún punto de aquella sala—todos han sido construidos por mí y están al servicio del ciudadano. Y esta...—por fin Efi aparece en pantalla y señala a uno de los robots, diferente a los demás. Lleva una toga verde a modo de falda y tiene dos señales tribales color blanco en las mejillas—...es Orisa, mi compañera. Al contrario que los demás, he dotado a Orisa de libre albedrío, es capaz de decidir por sí misma, aunque esté programada para ser un robot guardián.

—Encantada—saluda Orisa alegremente, con su voz metalizada.

La pequeña Efi nos deja sin habla. ¿Cómo una niña tan pequeña es capaz de crear algo tan enorme? A sus pies todo un ejército de super robots dispuestos a unirse a la causa. Todos construidos por ella. Todos esperando por esta guerra.

—Nos reuniremos con Efi en Numbani—anuncio—esa será la última de nuestras paradas, allí nos encontraremos todos. Mientras tanto... debemos dividirnos para no perder el tiempo y cubrir más terreno. Lena, tú y Amelie viajaréis a la Antártida, Winston os dará las coordenadas de Mei. Se ha confinado allí para seguir con sus investigaciones.

Lena y Amélie asienten al unísono. No se me escapa que están cogidas de la mano.

—Satya, vigilarás a Jamison mientras vais al encuentro de Bastion y Torbjörn. Winston los ha encontrado cerca de Berlín, ambos están escondidos cerca de una taberna a las afueras.

—No puedo creer que me hagas esto...—murmura Satya, indignada.

—Ana y Pharah iréis a buscar a Reindhart, se ha vuelto a Eichenwalde, según las coordenadas de Winston... está en un antiguo asentamiento de Overwatch.

Pharah asiente, pero Ana se muestra recelosa. Parece como si quisiera decir algo... pero no lo hace.

—Hana y Sombra, Zarya sigue estando en Rusia. Ahora trabaja en una mejora para sus armas, pero está escondida en algún punto de Moscú del cual aún no tenemos muchas pistas. Tendréis que afinar los sentidos para encontrarla.

—¿Se supone que tú vas a vigilarme, guarica?—ríe Sombra—ya se me hace agua la canoa.

—Ándate con ojo, Sombra—advierte Hana—o daré cuenta de mi Meka.

Carraspeo un poco y prosigo.

—Y por último... Genji, Mako está en México, en una de las bases de Dorado.

—¿No quieres que vaya a por mi hermano, Morrison?—pregunta Genji, interrumpiéndome.

—Prefiero tomar yo esa misión, Genji.

—Estoy preparado. Yo he dejado el pasado atrás.

—Pero, ¿él lo ha hecho?

—Si vamos a trabajar juntos, debe hacerlo. ¿No crees?

Me tomo un tiempo para pensar. Quizá sea el momento de que ambos hermanos se encuentren en un ambiente más íntimo y que salden lo que tengan que saldar. Asiento, y le doy el itinerario exacto del paradero de Hanzo Shimada. Winston comienza a repartir toda la información y un artefacto de su invención a cada equipo.

—Con esto estaremos constantemente en contacto. Nos reuniremos en unos días en Numbani, os enviaré el itinerario a través de estos dispositivos, no los perdáis—explica.

—¿Y cómo vamos a viajar? Esto podría llevarnos más que unos días. No tenemos transporte, tenemos que buscarles... parece una misión imposible—replica Satya.

—No para el bien. Si el bien es el final del camino, todo el universo conspira para abrirle paso—irrumpe Zenyatta, que nos hace señales para que le sigamos.

Nos lleva a la parte trasera del monasterio, donde hay una fila de naves cubiertas por la nieve. El ómnico retira un poco de una de ellas y enseña su número de fabricación.

—Hace mucho tiempo intentaron atacar este templo, y la ira se cernió sobre todos ellos. Esto fue lo único que quedó. Puede que aún estén en buen estado y os ayuden a completar la misión.

Lo miré agradecido, e insté a los demás a tratar de arrancar las naves. Era hora de ponerse en marcha.

—Buena suerte, héroes.


	17. Dos son las pérdidas

TRACER

Aterrizo la nave limpiamente en la amplia explanada de nieve. No queríamos acercarnos a la base con la nave para no resultar tan imponentes, no sabemos cómo va a reaccionar Mei cuando nos vea. ¿Renegará de Overwatch? ¿Prestará su ayuda? Ninguno salió de la organización porque quiso, nos disolvieron a la fuerza. De manera que quizá haya alguna posibilidad de que se una de nuevo a nosotros. El resto de integrantes de Overwatch quedaron confinados en distintas ciudades, incapaces de moverse de allí sin ser detectados por las fuerzas enemigas, así que si tenemos que salir a por ellos, que así sea.

Me arrebujo en mi abrigo y echo a andar con Amélie al lado. De momento solo vemos grandes extensiones de nieve y todo está tan blanco que me pone nerviosa. Necesito ver un poco de color, aunque sea una mancha en el impecable paisaje. Pero todo es blanco y gris, triste y desolador.

—¿Cuánto queda? Voy a congelarme si no llegamos a algún refugio ya—se queja Amélie, intentando hacerse oír entre el sonido de la ventisca.

—¿No se suponía que tu temperatura corporal era más baja, cielo? El rollo ese de la asesina letal que se vuelve de color morado porque...

—¿Quieres ver tu cabeza enterrada en la nieve, chérie?—refunfuña.

—Está bien, está bien—rio—sé que las cosas no son como antes. Creo que queda poco para encontrar la...

Al llegar a la cima de una pequeña colina nevada, vemos la base a lo lejos. En apariencia son un montón de tubos de acero gigantes puestos sin ningún orden sobre la nieve, pero yo sé que son algo más. Por dentro esconden unos laboratorios donde la doctora Mei Ling Zhou ha hecho grandes descubrimientos.

Cuando nos acercamos a las puertas, estas se abren con un ruido metálico. Al pasar nos reciben numerosas luces que nos ciegan en un principio, hasta que acostumbramos la vista. La sala a la que pasamos está llena de probetas con líquidos de varios colores, trajes de combate y un tubo enorme con agua dentro que podría albergar a un ser humano...

—¡Lena!

La dulce voz de Mei me distrae y me giro para observarla. Está exactamente igual, con el pelo recogido en un moño, enfundada en el abrigado traje que la mantiene viva, proporcionándole una temperatura corporal bajo cero igual a la que estuvo expuesta cuando se vio obligada a criogenizarse en aquella tormenta polar que atacó a ella y a sus compañeros en esta base años atrás. El extraño robot que ronda generando ráfagas de hielo a su alrededor, se para por un momento y nos observa.

—¡Mei!—la abrazo—me alegra verte de nuevo.

—Y... a mí. Pero veo que no vienes sola. ¿No es...?

—Sí—contesto, adelantándome—Widowmaker, ex integrante de Talon. Pero no te preocupes, viene conmigo.

—Deberíamos grabar la explicación y mandarla por mail al resto de vuestros compañeros antes de que alguno, en algún momento, se adelante y me mate—contesta Amélie con sorna.

Mei por el contrario se ríe, tapándose la boca con las manos enguantadas.

—Podéis explicármelo con una taza de té caliente, ¿me seguís?

—Claro.

Caminamos detrás de ella por lo que me parece un laberinto. Pasillos y pasillos iluminados con las mismas luces que nos recibieron al entrar y adornados con aún más probetas y experimentos. Llegamos por fin a una sala que me parece más... normal, sin todos esos trastos de laboratorio. Nos sentamos alrededor de una mesa en la que Mei dispone una tetera de agua caliente y una taza para cada una.

—¿Qué es lo que os trae por aquí?—pregunta sirviéndonos té.

—Tú—contesto sin rodeos—venimos a buscarte. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

Mei sonríe mientras sigue sirviendo el té, no me mira.

—¿Me he perdido algo?

—Overwatch está cayendo—explico, y por fin clava sus ojos en mí—Talon nos tiene acorralados y nos superan en número. Tienen... un arma que podría destruirnos a todos.

—¿Qué tipo de arma?

—Mercy está con ellos—noto como se sobresalta—ha inventado algo capaz de revivir a quienes han muerto. Nos ha traicionado. Quieren crear super soldados sin sentimientos que sean capaces de destruirnos a todos y que con la ayuda del halo de Mercy sean prácticamente indestructibles... De todas maneras no sabemos si ha sobrevivido a nuestro último encuentro con Talon. Las cosas se complicaron y...

Mei me escucha pero parece que de vez en cuando su cabeza vaga por otro lugar. No puedo entender lo que piensa, pero sé que es capaz de entender la gravedad de la situación. Se levanta poco a poco de su asiento y suspira varias veces antes de contestarme:

—Yo también he estado trabajando en un arma. Durante este tiempo de aislamiento he desarrollado un arma que, llegado el momento, nos ayudaría a deshacernos de esta clara guerra que se está formando. Pero... no he podido completarla.

—¿Y cuál es ese arma? ¿Qué necesitas para completarla? Te ayudaremos—contesto.

Mei suspira.

—Durante un tiempo pude estar en contacto con Winston, quien me iba informando de sus últimos avances. Había desarrollado nuevas armas para vosotros y yo quise completar sus experimentos desarrollando la mía propia en base a mi traje de criogenización. Creé unos trajes capaces de sobrevivir a casi cualquier imprevisto gracias a la tecnología que yo misma uso con mi traje. Son como armaduras capaces de manteneros con vida fueran cuales fuesen las armas que usaran contra vosotros. Sin embargo... una de las últimas mejoras salió mal, y ahora los trajes son inservibles.

—¿No puedes hacer más?—pregunta Amélie sin poder contenerse.

—He tardado meses en crearlos.

—¿Y no podemos hacer nada?—pregunto alarmada—no tenemos tiempo para hacer otros nuevos. Talon comenzará a moverse, ya no solo contra Overwatch sino contra civiles inocentes...

—Solo se me ocurre una manera de arreglarlo sin perder el tiempo, Lena, pero me temo que eso te implica—murmura apesadumbrada—necesitaré de la tecnología de tu acelerador cronal para... volver atrás en el tiempo.

—¿Podríamos hacer eso?

—No podemos viajar las dos. No es tan sencillo.

—¿Qué pretendes decir, Mei?

—Puedo volver al momento en que fastidié la mejora y arreglar los trajes pero...

—Me perderé, ¿verdad? Me perderé en el tiempo.

—Se acabó. Nos largamos de aquí—sentencia Amélie, que se levanta y tira de mi brazo para que yo haga lo mismo.

—Para. Tengo que hacerlo.

—Ni hablar—contesta Amélie tajante—aunque Mei usara tu acelerador durante dos minutos bastará ese tiempo para que te pierdas en la inmensidad y no logremos encontrarte. Podrías perderte para siempre. Este aparato es lo único que te ancla al presente.

—O Talon podría dispararme en el pecho y cargárselo y me perdería de igual modo—sentencio—prefiero hacerlo sabiendo que ha servido para algo útil.

—¿Y de verdad no hay otra manera?—pregunta directamente a Mei—además, ¿cómo va a funcionar el acelerador contigo?

—No hace falta no ser capaz de quedarse en el presente como Tracer para poder usar ese aparato—le contesta ella con paciencia—y si queremos llegar a tiempo... no. No hay otra manera.

Amélie me mira, derrotada. En otro momento no hubiera visto la tristeza en sus ojos o el rubor de sus mejillas. Pero ahora está claro en su rostro. Me acerco a ella sin pensar en que Mei nos está mirando y acaricio su rostro. Cierra los ojos al contacto con mis dedos y se muerde el labio, preocupada.

—Puede que te pierda para siempre.

—Pero estaremos haciendo lo correcto—contesto.

—Yo nunca he hecho lo correcto—replica—y esta vez tampoco sé si quiero hacerlo.

—Yo llevo luchando por hacer lo correcto desde que supe que yo quería ser uno de esos nuevos héroes que el mundo necesita. Es mi oportunidad de intentar cambiar las cosas.

Amélie baja la cabeza, pero coloco dos dedos en su fina barbilla para levantársela.

—Vamos cielo, ¿de verdad se te olvida lo principal?

—¿Qué?

—Siempre te las arreglas para encontrarme. Si me pierdo... sé que en algún momento nos volveremos a ver.

oOoOOOoooOOO

ooooooOooo

ANA

—Madre...

Bajamos de la nave con cuidado. Aterrizamos a las afueras de Eichenwalde, para pasar inadvertidas. Pero pese a la determinación de Fareeha, yo no puedo dar dos pasos sin trastabillar.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre?—pregunta.

Me llevo una mano al pecho. Hemos hecho un viaje inútil pero ella no lo sabe. Ninguno de ellos lo sabe. Desde que bajé por esa trampilla en la celda de Talon... desde ese momento...

Mis fuerzas flaquean y no sé si tendré aliento para seguir. Doy unos cuantos pasos al frente pero me fallan las rodillas y caigo al suelo empedrado del inicio de la ciudad.

—¡Madre!

Fareeha llega hasta mí y me pasa un brazo por los hombros. Intento no mostrar debilidad, pero no puedo resistirlo más.

—¿Qué te sucede? Háblame por favor. Habla de una vez...

—Hemos... hemos... venido para nada.

Se iergue muy deprisa, casi en un ángulo perfecto. Me escucha con atención, pero visiblemente preocupada.

—Reindhart no está aquí.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que Reindhart no está aquí? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—La vez que bajé por la trampilla, en la celda de Talon... lo vi. Era un viejo laboratorio, lleno de cachivaches e instrumentos extraños. Probetas... y los patines de Lúcio. Se me vino a la mente el zombie en que lo habían convertido, cuando lo vimos entre las filas de Talon como si nunca hubiera muerto. Me tuve que tapar la nariz varias veces para aguantar el olor que salía de esa trampilla, pero no lograba encontrar el motivo. Todas esas probetas puede que contuvieran líquido y... cosas que se hubieran podrido y estuvieran provocando ese olor. Así que seguí mirando, hasta que la vi.

—¿Viste qué?

—La armadura de Reindhart—y al pronunciar su nombre se me hizo un nudo en la garganta—. Él no está aquí... porque está muerto.


	18. Comienza nuestra guerra

WIDOWMAKER

Nunca he visto la luz. Sumida como siempre en mi propia oscuridad, no era capaz de ver una luz que me indicara que había esperanza para mí. Mis pensamientos, mis movimientos... todo le pertenecía a Talon, no tenía libre albedrío. No razonaba. Pero entonces llegó ella y poco a poco fue guiándome hasta lo que parecía ser un camino... hacia mí misma.

Lena suspira y comienza a desabrocharse el aparatoso acelerador cronal que la mantiene anclada al presente. La pesada máquina reposa ahora en la mesa y ella la mira con algo parecido al cariño. Mei se acerca y lo coge, con una expresión como pidiendo permiso. En estos momentos me gustaría echarle la culpa de todo a ella y desaparecer de aquí olvidando la misión. Pero increíblemente sé que no es esa la salida y que además esto es lo que Lena ha escogido. Mei se coloca el acelerador y pulsa algo en la parte delantera. Al momento, tras un halo de luz azul, desaparece.

—A ti no tardará en pasarte lo mismo—sentencio, mirando a Lena.

—Quizá no desaparezca, cielo. Nunca has podido librarte de mí...

Al tiempo que termina la frase, veo un parpadeo. Su cuerpo ha parpadeado un momento, como el glich de un videojuego, y no puede ser más que el indicador de que no queda mucho tiempo. ¿Cuántos minutos me quedan hasta tener que decirle adiós? ¿Hasta esperar que se pierda en algún lugar del tiempo y el espacio?

Lena está sentada enfrente de mí y me sonríe, sin embargo parece que esté esperando a que pase algo. Me tiende la mano y yo se la estrecho con fuerza.

—Puede que Mei llegue a tiempo, aún sigo aquí—susurra, sin poder creerlo del todo—¡wow!

Un nuevo parpadeo surge en su cuerpo, que se tiñe levemente de una luz azul. Y vuelve a pasar dos veces más en un segundo.

—Si Mei no se da prisa, te irás...—digo con un hilo de voz.

—Entonces aprovechemos lo que queda.

Tira de mí hasta que nuestros rostros están pegados y salva las distancias entre nuestros labios rápidamente. Me besa con fuerza y, aunque suene a beso de despedida, la correspondo con la misma fiereza. Enredo mis dedos en su pelo, me deleito con el rozar de su lengua con la mía. Y entonces un nuevo parpadeo surge de su cuerpo y un calambrazo me separa de ella violentamente.

—¡LENA!

Su cuerpo ahora parece lleno de las interferencias de un televisor roto. La luz azul la recorre por completo mientras parpadea como la llama de una vela a punto de extinguirse. Intenta alcanzarme y estira un brazo. Mis dedos casi la rozan. Pero en el momento de estrechar su mano por fin... desaparece.

ooooooOOoooooo

oOoOoOoooOOoO

oOOOOOooooooO

GENJI

Parecían haber pasado siglos desde que no piso este lugar. Me invade una profunda sensación de respeto, pero a su vez, la ira crece en mi interior como la hiedra venenosa, reptando y trepando por la fría roca. Hanzo no se había movido de aquí, probablemente guiado por su sentido del honor, que le impide abandonar un hogar que ya no siento como mío.

Me cuelo sigilosamente por el palacio, completamente vacío. Sé dónde está, quizá no solo porque sea el lugar más obvio, ni porque le conozca bien... porque ya no lo hago. Lo sé porque le siento. Esa extraña conexión que siempre hemos tenido, sigue ahí.

Avanzo en silencio hasta el templo y es cuando lo veo. Sentado sobre sus piernas, con el arco enfrente de él, medita delante de la estatua del templo. Sabe que estoy aquí, pero aún así permite que avance un poco más.

—Has tardado en venir a buscarme, hermano.

Su voz suena limpia, carente de sentimiento. No le encaro, me siento detrás de él en la misma posición y agacho la cabeza. Ninguno de los dos estamos tensos, hoy no hay batallas que librar.

—Una búsqueda puede durar días, meses e incluso años. Pero si se encuentra lo que se está buscando, ¿qué es el tiempo en su lugar?

Mi hermano se mueve. El rozar de la seda con su piel produce un sonido delicado y suave. Se queda enfrente de mí y me mira. Sus ojos tampoco albergan sentimiento, observa lo que soy. En lo que me he convertido.

—Imagino que te trae hasta aquí algo relacionado con Overwatch—continúa impasible.

—Debemos acabar esta guerra.

—¿Y nuestra propia guerra? ¿Ha terminado ya?

No sé qué contestarle. Recuerdo las palabras de Morrison, su afán de no dejarme venir hasta aquí. Mucho tiempo ha pasado de la guerra de los grandes dragones, de mi retiro, de mi perdón.

—Cuando hay un enemigo común, incluso las fuerzas más inesperadas pueden convertirse en aliadas.

—¿Serás capaz de olvidar, hermano? ¿Harías cualquier cosa por obtener mi ayuda y terminar esta guerra?

No le contesto inmediatamente. Seguimos mirándonos, ambos sabemos lo que siente el otro. La misma sangre que corre por nuestras venas nos quema y nos empuja.

—Libra esta batalla, y cuando termine, si ambos seguimos con vida, decidiremos cómo termina nuestra guerra.

—Entonces que así sea.


End file.
